Don't Forget About Us
by Rumbelleion
Summary: A sequel 2 Don't Forget About Me. This is the story about how Belle & Rumples life's evolve after his feverish rescue of the damsel in distress on her wedding day. Now the couple has 2 face all new challenges while they spend their life together in his castle. What will happen when a new enemy threatens 2 hurt Belle & what happens when new powers are discovered? I do not own OUAT
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget About Us**.

**A Sequel to Don't Forget About Me**

My eyes fluttered opened as the sun light pierced its way through the cracks of the curtains. Tinny streaks of light hit my face in just the right angles to wake me up. I was curled up into the warm body that had its arm around my waist. A sly smile slide across my lips as I thought about where I was. The room I was in was huge, and filled with only the most expensive and elegant decor. The bed I was laying in was about the softest thing I had ever felt. My body could just sink into the comforter, and lose itself. An even bigger smile crossed my face as I thought about who was in the bed with me. Rumple had his arm tightly wrapped around me like it had been for the past three weeks when he brought me back home. Everything was so peaceful, and absolutely perfect. I was perfectly content with the current position we were in, and I didn't care to break this connection, so I tried not to move. Rumple was such a light sleeper that even the smallest sound or movement would wake him. Even the change of my breathing pattern would instantly get his attention when we were lying in bed. I guess he was used to being on full alert being the Dark One, and all. I just wished he would let himself relax a little more, he deserved it. I kept my breath slow and steady trying my best to act like I was still asleep.

"You're not very sly sweetheart." Rum said as I jerked my body forward. The sound of his voice startled me. Thankfully his arm was still wrapped around me, so I didn't fall off the bed. He pulled me in closer, as he chuckled to himself. "Nothing gets past me darling." He joked.

I sank by body down in defeat. I was really trying not to wake him, but somehow he always knew when I was up. He could tell I was aggravated by this, because he kept laughing to himself.

"Oh don't be upset sweetheart. It's not your fault. I'm just used to being alert. It's what I've always done. I can't let anything slip past me, especially now that I have you to protect." He pulled me even closer into his chest. I let my muscles relax as I buried my back into his body. Having him so close to me was without a doubt the most wonderful feeling in the world. It felt like a thousand fireworks were going off with every surge of electricity coming off of each other bodies. There was always a tingling feeling every time we came in contact that made me feel as if the world melted around us to where we were the only two things in existence. His touch was my drug, and I would never get enough of it.

"That's sweet Rum, but you're not supposed to be awake. I wanted you to get your rest. You were away all yesterday, so I thought you be tired." I said feeling guilty I woke him. Ever since I returned to the Dark Castle with him Rumple has been very particular about when he leaves. When I was here as a maid he would sometimes disappear for days even weeks on some occasions, but now he won't leave me alone for more than a few hours, not that I mind. I think he feels guilty leaving me alone, and I'm sure neither of us like to be apart from the other for too long. Anyways, yesterday Rum had this big deal he needed to take care of with a princess named Ella. He wouldn't tell me what it was about, but I didn't really want to know. Rumple was trying to be good for me, but I knew he still had his dark side, so I didn't care to get too involved with his deals in case I didn't like what they were about. But because he had that big deal to take care of he was gone for most of the day, and he hadn't left the castle for more than an hour or two on his other expeditions, so I assumed he be tired.

"Well if I was asleep then I wouldn't get to see your beautiful smile, so I think that this is a much better option."

"Your such a push over sometimes." I teased him. It felt so good to be completely open with him, and not have to worry about his reaction to my jokes. We were both equals now. There was no trace of the master and servant relationship that we held before. Now the only relationship that absorbed us was as lovers.

"I try." His high pitch laugh made me giggle along with him, as he rolled me over on the bed, until we were face to face. "I'll never get sick of looking into those beautiful eyes of yours." He said while leaning down to kiss me. Our lips locked into each other's in a passionate and foreign way, but it felt natural and perfect. This was only the third time we had kissed. Rumple had somehow found a way to prevent my kiss from breaking his curse. I didn't ask how he did it, because I wasn't sure I wanted to know. His lips melted into mine, as we pulled each other in passionately, and desperately. I never wanted to leave this spot. His tongue ran its way over my bottom lip begging for entrance. I happily obliged, and soon enough we were exploring each other mouths, intertwining ourselves with the other.

After a few minutes we broke for air panting into each other's ears.

"I love you sweetheart." He told me while he leaned up, and pulled me with him. He slide out of bed, and adjusted himself before offering his hand to help me. I took, and allowed him to help lift me off the bed.

"I love you too." I responded now that I was standing next to him.

"How does breakfast sound?"

"It sounds delightful." I said while he led me downstairs into the kitchen

* * *

Once we were there he began to ready breakfast, as I sat at the little table he had right next to a massive window that looked over the magical forest that surrounded the castle. The tree line seemed endless as I searched the forest. Lines of blue flowing water ran its twisted path through the trees, and bird lifted themselves up in the air. From this height it was impossible to see any animals roaming the grounds, but I could see the massive mountain range just beyond the forest. It was the most beautiful rock formation I had ever seen. Its peaks reached the sky with its bluish colored rocks building on top of one another. The sun shown its way through the lower cracks of the mountain making it appear magical. I completely understood why Rum choose to have his castle in this forest it was extravagantly beautiful.

"Enjoying the view." He asked pulling me away from my hypnotic state.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it."

"It's quite a sight, but it will never match your beauty my love." He said while placing a kiss on my forehead.

I blushed as he set down a cup of tea, and some eggs with toasted.

* * *

I was sitting on one of the exotic couches in the library devouring a book when a loud sound rang threw the castle walls. I drew my attention away from the romantic novel I was consumed in to inspect the sound. I got up from my seat, but right before I turned to corner to enter the hallway Rum was there to get me.

"Oh I was just about to get you. Stay in the library, and under no circumstances do you come out. Do you understand?" he said with a weary and urgent voice. There was no trace of anger, and it didn't even sound like a command it was more of a request.

"Wait Rumple what's wrong?" I asked sounding much more urgent then him.

"Nothing, love. Someone is at the door, and I'm not aware of who it is. I just want to make sure they don't know you're here. It could put you in danger. I'll come get you when they leave." He said sounding much calmer, and giving me a peak on the lips before scurrying off to the door.

I know I should obey him, but everything in me was telling me to go out there. My curiosity got the best of me in the end. I slowly crept out into the hallway, and went down the staircase that lead to the main hall. My light feet quickly carried me down the hall. Thankfully there was nothing in my path to distort me, because I would have bumped or knocked over something. I could be so clumsy sometimes.

As I neared the end of the corridor I peeked my head around the archway to the room Rumple was in. I saw a man with short blond hair talking to Rum. He was well built and looked about my age. He stood with a kind of confidence to him like he wasn't afraid to ask something of Rumple. I've never seen anyone respond to him this way. Most people coward away from him except me, but Rumple doesn't give me a reason to be afraid. I leaned a little closer so I could make out there words.

"Look this is serious. He is going to stop at nothing until he has all the power in the world, and with it he is going destroy everyone. For once we are both on the same side. If we don't help you then he is going to kill you, and take your power, and if you don't help us he will kill my family."

"Now tell me how **you** can help **me**."

"Well if I didn't come here and warn you he would have caught you by surprise."

"I can handle myself thank you, I don't need your help, and I'm certainly not wasting my time protecting all the pathetic people you care about."

"Are you really that cold? Is there no one you care about? What about the girl you said you loved. She may be dead, but didn't she teach you anything. What would she want you to do." What was he talking, about girl he loved? I'm not dead? This is making no sense, and who wants to kill Rumple?

"That's none of your concern."

"Rum?" I finally asked coming out of the shadows. I knew he asked me to stay in the room, but this man looked innocent. He couldn't hurt me, especially with Rumple here. Besides I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. I mean if this person the blond man is speaking of is going to hurt Rumple then I need to know. No one is hurting Rum while I'm around. And I couldn't deny the pool of jealousy that had started settling in my stomach ever since this 'girl' Rumple loved was mentioned. Was there really another girl he loved? Or is this a misunderstanding.

"Belle?" he looked at me with worry, and the slightest bit of anger twinkled in his eye. "Go back to the library." He said with urgency. This time it didn't sound like a request, but a demand.

"No, Rumple what's going on?" I wasn't backing down. He was going to let me stay wither he likes it or not. Besides the damage is already done. I've already disobeyed him, and the blond man has seen me, so things couldn't really get any worse.

"Who is this?" the blond man asked in a commanding tone. He took a step back as I approached them, like he was scared of me. I mean he probably thinks I'm some kind of witch, since I'm in the Dark Castle and all.

"Go back." Rumple ordered in a hushed voice as I came to his side. I put my arms loosely around his neck, and looked into his eyes. I wanted to stay, and I knew Rumple wouldn't let me unless I persuaded him. I wasn't mad at him for trying to send me away. All he wants is to keep me safe, and I understand that, but I'm not a child, and I want to know what's going on. I get that the things Rumple has to face are far too dangerous for me, and I shouldn't intervene, but when something like this comes up. When a young man is speaking to Rumple, I don't see the harm in letting me join in. I never get the chance to be the hero, so couldn't he let me try to be one when it's not too dangerous.

"Rum please. Let me try and be a hero for once. Just let me listen, please. If I can't do anything, or fight this with you then fine, but at least let me be here. Is that too much to ask?"

"Just this once." He said leaning the slightest bit closer to me.

"Thank you." I responded right before nipping his earlobe. I quickly pulled away though, I didn't want this other man to witness our intimate moments.

"Uhm uh uh." The man cleared his throat as we locked eyes.

"I um, I still don't know who you are." The man said reaching for my hand. I took it and made his acquaintance. I guess he didn't fear me anymore.

"I'm Belle, and you are?"

"Prince James." The man said. So he's a prince, now what does he want with my Rum?

"Yes, yes, now back to the matter of the deal. It's very simple really. He cannot hurt me, and even if he tried to kill me, or take my power I kill him, so I have interest in becoming your ally." Rumple continued with their talk form before.

"Dark One, please reconsider. If you don't join our side everyone will surely die…" he began taking a long pause. "Even her." James said while pointing his index finger towards me.

"On the contrary nothing will happen to her. And as for the matter of your kingdom I simply don't care."

"Wait who wants to hurt us?" I asked turning my attention towards Rum.

"Someone you'll never meet." He responded.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You know as well as I do that all he wants is power, and everyone knows you're the most powerful man in all the realms. He is going to want your power, and if he can't get it he'll go after the ones you love." James interjected.

"I won't let that happen." Rum responded angrily.

"Just promise you'll help for everyone, and for Belle."

"I already said…" Rum began, but a loud sound rattled the room. My body tensed as a sinister wind blew cold air across my neck. It almost felt as if a ghost were behind me. No one spoke, instead we stood there in utter silence. A flash of light struck the corner of my eye, so I spun around to see what it was. Rumple followed me gaze, putting one arm around my waist in a protective manner. We were all tense, and our breath was hitched. We didn't dare speak as Rumple made his way over to his long wooden table, taking me with him as he held my waist against him, as if he was afraid to let go.

Sitting in the middle of the table was a long slender piece of paper. It was tied with a blood red ribbon, and had a wax seal placed neatly across the middle of it. Rumple took the note in hand, and hastily untied it. As the note rolled open the letters appeared in section. I locked my eyes on the note wanting to know what the mysterious paper said. Rumples hand tighten around my waist, as we read the paper.

_It's your power or her. You decide, but one way or another I'll have one of them._

Fear settled in my mind, and apparently my face showed my inner emotions because Rum held my tight chest against chest.

"I will never let him hurt you." He told me stroking my hair.

"So you'll help then?" James asked from behind. I had almost forgotten he was here.

"Yes, I'll help."

I guess Rumple saw no other choice, now that my life was in danger he was going to stop at nothing to protect it. I just didn't know what to say, because sure Rumple would protect me, but what about himself? I wouldn't allow him to get hurt either. I needed to help, and I was going to no matter what. Even if I have the sneak it past Rum, I was helping. This wasn't just his fight. As soon as that man threatened Rum it was my fight too. I won't let anyone take him away from me. We've already been through enough heart ache trying to get to each other, now no one was taking him away from me. This wasn't about me anymore, this was about _us_.

* * *

**Hey Guys thanks so, so much for reading. If you haven't read the prequel to this story I would really suggest you do it's called Don't Forget About Me, and I think you'll like it. Anyways thanks, and sorry for the wait for this squeal to my previous readers I just had a lot on my plate, and other stories to mange on here and Wattpad, so don't hate me please. I will update another chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We stood by the dark wooden dining table taking in our predicament we have recently found ourselves in.

"So what do we do?" I ask hastily wanting nothing else but to know how to keep us safe and together.

"I'm not sure yet." He admitted. "But I'm going to find a way to find him, and when I do he is paying for threatening you, my love." He said holding me against him.

"Are you sure you can defeat him. I've been told he is one of the most powerful men that has ever existed. Do you honestly think you can defeat him?" Prince James asked from behind us.

"Oh, dearie no one is more powerful than me." Rumple defended himself.

With all the drama and overwhelming amount of information my mind was trying to process I couldn't seem to catch my breath. I was urgently trying to connect the dots, and the vague description was I receiving. I needed the full picture. I felt like my mind had a half finished puzzle and all the other pieces were just simply missing.

"Wait, wait who is this man?" I ask trying to find another piece.

"Ratcliffe" he barely mumbled out with fury behind his voice. At the mention of his name Rumple seemed to tense with immense anger enveloping his body.

I had no idea who this man was, or why he seemed to cause Rumple extreme stress, but I intended to find out.

"Wait, who is this Ratcliffe. Is he really that dangerous?"

"Immensely dangerous, Belle. He is a sick power hunger fool. He is absorbed in one thing, and that is power. He has nothing else in his life. No other single emotion except greed. His one goal is to own the world, and he intends to do so, no matter what stands in his way." He took a pause before continuing. "He is worse than I was. For a long time all I cared about was power too, but then you stepped in and changed my life. Ratcliffe, unfortunately is far to absorbed to be changed. There is simply no hope for someone that far lost, and that is why he must be stopped before he hurts people… people like you." He said swallowing hard. I could tell Rumple had some compassion for this man, and that was much unexpected. Rumple really only cared about himself, and well… me. So seeing him actually have another emotion for someone else was an odd, but marvelous thing to witness. I'm sure Rumple saw bits and pieces of himself in this Ratcliffe character, and that is why he had some sorrow for the man, but I'm sure that wouldn't change how Rumple would treat the man.

"Rumple, everyone can change. Who knows maybe he will surprise all of us and change? Maybe he just needs the right person to show him who he really is?" I offered choosing to see the best in this man that I had never even meant or heard of for that matter.

Rumple took a deep sigh considering my words, "Perhaps your right my darling, but we cannot wait for the right person to come along. He must be stopped before he hurts you. I cannot, I will not allow him to touch you." Anger was rising in his voice. I understand that people's lives are in danger. I just don't see how shedding blood to save some blood with solve anything. Murdering someone isn't always the best path, but I was quite sure that was the path Rumple wanted to take.

I still wonder if there is another way. Maybe I could find out some valid information about this mysterious man in the Library. I could inspect his characteristics, weaknesses, passions, patterns of actions, anything that may help me better understand this man. Maybe if I understood him I could help him rather than have him killed, even if his actions deserved death. Everyone deserved a second chance. I mean if Rumple was able to change then why couldn't he? When I first meet Rumple he was so far gone that it took me at least three months before I could even put the smallest crack in his shell, and even with that it still took forever to finally make him understand that I loved him. If Rumple could change than this man could too. He just needed someone to believe in him.

"Now, Charming I must be off. I have a few things to investigate before I make any further actions. I'll meet you later tonight, say around sun down, yes? Your castle?" Rumple offered.

"Yes, that's perfect. I'll have everyone gathered by then. Thank you, really thank you." He said taking a small bow. "My lady." He turned to me, and kissed the back of my hand before hurrying out the door. He really was a prince, at least he acted like it.

I giggled at his act of respect. I don't know why it just seemed silly to me. I guess I have already wrapped the idea of giving up my claim to the throne, and being no more royal than a normal peasant around my head. Although I did not regret my decision no kingdom was worth more than Rumple.

"You think that's funny now do you?" he asked in a mischievous voice. He quickly gathered me up, and pinned me to his chest.

"Oh, don't tell me you're jealous." I joked letting more giggles slip out of my lips.

"You can't blame me for wanting you all to myself."

"Oh, I could, but I won't because I feel the same way about you." I lowered my voice as I said this. Before I knew it his lips had crashed against mine.

"And you call me the mischievous one." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess you're just robbing off on me." I grinned with my response.

"How delightful." He said with complete and utter sarcasm in his tone, "But darling I really must be off to my tower. I need to do some research about this situation. I'll be down later to join you for lunch before I head off to Prince James kingdom." He said giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Wait you're not going to take me with you?" I protested.

"Sweetheart…"

"No, no, no you have to take me. I haven't been out for weeks. I want to go with you." I pleaded with him.

"Fine, fine, but you must promise to not interfere. I love you darling, but this is a touchy subject, and I don't think your compassion will help with our cores of actions towards this man."

I was angry. I wanted to help, but the only way I was getting there was to agree. "Okay, fine." I answered with the slightest bit of bitterness behind my voice.

"Don't be upset darling. This is just… complicated, and… requires a not so gentle touch, which I'm afraid you don't possess, but I wouldn't want you any other way." I nodded in response.

I didn't like this, but it's what I would have to settle for, for now.

With that he ran off to his tower where he kept all the spells and dangerous artifacts. I wasn't allowed in that room. It was the only area I wasn't permitted to go into. I was able to freely roam the grounds without him, and basically go through whatever I wanted. The castle was so large that I have barley even sketched a corner of the massive puzzle this place was. Although some thing about his laboratory always drew me in, as if something from inside was trapped in a cage, and was calling out to me to come rescue it. I knew it was a foolish thought, nothing special or at least nothing I would know how to handle is in his tower. Still my curiosity ate me out every time I passed the winding staircase that led the way to his forbidden laboratory.

I respected Rumples decision to not allow me to enter. I mean he was only trying to keep me safe. I steadily walked away from the lingering stairwell, and headed over to the kitchen.

I sat at the table with a warm cup of tea in my hand, while I stared at the vast forest below.

"Belle?" Rumple called while making the turn into the dining room.

"In here." I waved him over to the table.

"Ah yes, darling. I'm afraid I have to run. I might have found a way to defeat Ratcliffe, but I have to make a quick trip over to Wonderland." He said in a casual way.

Ah yes, for a man with unlimited power crossing realms was just an everyday thing, of course.

"Will you be back in time to go to Prince James kingdom?" I asked hoping that this wasn't some excuse for him to not take me with him.

"Oh, yes, yes this will only take a few hours. I'll be back by tonight to pick you up." He assured me while planting a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll see you soon darling." And then he was off.

With a sigh I pulled myself upstairs to fix myself up.

Within an hour I was able to find a nice dress fit for meeting the Queen and King. It was long, and made of blue satin, that stuck to my skin, showing off my curves with keeping a modest look. There were ties around my waist, and arms made out of thin silky rope. The dress was perfectly designed for an occasion such as this.

I made my way back down the hallway passing the west tower once more. Again a strange feeling came over me as if calling me to the room. I tried to ignore it, but this time something was different. The call was almost physical as if pulling me towards it. I had to go to it. I don't know why, but I had to. Everything in me needed to be in that room, and it wasn't curiosity, but an honest need. I felt like if I didn't do this I would actually die. The feeling was suffocating, and forceful, so I gave in, and began ascending the stairwell to Rumple's lab.

I walked slowly, and with heavy steps, part out of anticipation, and the other of fear of what I might find. The long narrow door to the lab was sealed tightly by an iron latch. With steady fingers I unlatched the lock, and slide the massive door open. The smell of dust, and straw filled the room with a hint of something spicy, and dark… magic.

I made my way into the room being careful to not bump anything over. In case one of these potions would turn me into a snail or something. My long dress dragged on the ground, picking up extra pieces of straw that littered the floor. I was never allowed to clean this room, so it was left in the dirty state that I have found it in. I looked around the room wandering what had drawn me to the mysterious space. Nothing about it seemed really special. Spell books, and potions scattered the area, along with other magical trinkets. In all odds it was just like the other rooms around the castle, except this one might have a few more magical objects than others. I turned frustrated by not knowing why I needed to be in this room so badly. Was this all for nothing? Did I really disobey Rumple for this?

All of a sudden while my thoughts were jumbled in my head, a loud crash came from the left corner of the room. I swiftly turned to identify the object. A staff was lying on the ground, where it hadn't been before. I slowly crept towards it in awe. It looked like any other walking stick, except for the red globe that was edged into the top of the staff, with the word Merlin, engraved around it. I was fascinated by the odd wooden stick, so I drew closer. Once I was within a few inches of the staff, the weird feeling took me over again. Even if I wanted to fight the urge to touch the ting I don't think I could. The physical pull of it was just too strong, so I gave in, lowering my hand to touch the wooden stick. My fingertips barely brushed it when a huge gust of wind came flying out of the staff, and pushed me back onto the ground. I let out a yelp, as my back hit the hard ground. I frantically pulled myself up in fear and wander. How did that happen? Did the staff do that? I was angry, and frustrated, and before I knew it my hand was on fire, but not just on fire I was making the fire. I jumped back scared to death of the small ember that lite in my hand. I have seen Rumple do this a thousand times, but how was it possible that I did this?

I'm no witch! I've never performed a spell in my life! I wanted the fire out. Suddenly all that mattered was getting out of this room, and never going in again. I didn't ever want to be back in here. I didn't want to be a witch or preform any magical spells. I didn't want anything to do with magic. I've seen what it can do to people, and I wanted no part in that. The feelings were overwhelming me, and before I knew it the whole room was sent into a spiral of flames. I couldn't see the door, and the flames slowly began closing in on me. In desperation and fear I did the only thing I knew to do… "Rumpelstiltskin!" I called with horror, and desperation in my voice. The smoke was invading my lungs, and burning my throat. There was nothing I could do except fall on the ground inhaling the toxic vapor. I could hear small explosions going off in the room, as the potions began to break and spill over from the intense heat. My eyes were closing, as I fought the urge to pass out. A slime figure soundly appeared from across the room. I recognized the person. It was the man I had fallen asleep with for the past two weeks. It was the man I loved, and I could see the horror in his eyes, as mine fell close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

My body was stiff. I felt like I had been in the same position for days. Everything hurt, but not in a burning way, but in an aching way. My eyes where shut, but I was awake. I tried to open them, but I couldn't conjure up the strength to even do the simplest of task. Darkness was settled around me, and began to creep into my mind, invading my thoughts, my dreams. I couldn't move, nor did I hear anything, so I assume I was alone. A gentle breeze was blowing over my skin, like the ones on sweet summer days. The soft chill of the wind caused my body to flinch just the slightest bit. After the initial shock, everything was warm, and sweet. It was peaceful.

Although, I could feel the emptiness in my stomach begin to nag my body, urging me to feed it. I don't know what my stomach was thinking, can't it tell I can't move. Even if I wanted to get food. I simply couldn't get up. Again I tried to open my eyes, but I failed miserably. I was defeated by my weak state…. Wait…. Why was I weak? I quickly skimmed through my mind trying desperately to figure out what had happened to me. The last thing I remembered was sneaking into Rumple's lab, and then red… red flames everywhere, as if they had enveloped the world, and swallowed me in. I could almost feel the pain of the scorching hot flames, just thinking of the not so distant memory. What else happened? There had to be more to it than that… Yes, yes I remember screaming, and then Rumple appearing before my eyes. That's when everything went black… Rumple! Was he okay? Did he get hurt saving me? Oh, what the Hell was I thinking going into his lab in the first place. The tower was forbidden for a reason, but I just had to go and explore. My curiosity could have gotten me killed, or worse him killed.

I was frantic, not knowing what to do, or if Rum was okay. I tried to toss and turn out of bed, but again it was no use, as my body lay limp… wherever I was. I felt my surroundings, recognizing the soft bed I laid on. I was in Rumple's room… does that mean he is alright?

After thinking all this through I just couldn't take it anymore, so I summoned up every ounce of life in me, and tried to turn my head, but still nothing. Finally a cry came from my throat. It wasn't so much a cry as it was a crock. The sound came from the anger that had boiled up inside of me. I was so frustrated not being able to use my own body! Suddenly a pair of hands where on my face. I recognized there gentle touch, as the scaled finger traced a line down my cheek, soothing me while whispers, and mummers came from his mouth. "Shh, my darling. Shh, you will be awake soon, and I will make everything alright, I promise. Belle, everything will be alright, as long as I live you will be alright." His words came in heavy breaths. I could tell it was from relief, and worry, as well as lack of sleep. Thank God he was here, and not in any danger, but he was obviously not in a good state of mind. He must have stayed up for…. Who knows how long to make sure I was alright. "My precious Belle, you will be awake soon, and when you do you will be safe. You will be safe, darling." He was still breathing heavy into my ear as he whispered his soft messages. "Wake up for me Belle, please I can't lose you." Now his voice was breaking into a soft cry. I could tell he was in tears, by the wet water droplets that ran down from his eyes into my neck. "Please Belle, don't leave me. Wake up, please." But I was awake. I was very well awake I just couldn't move. I wasn't going anywhere. Why was he so worried? Did something else happen? Had things got serious? Was he actually okay? I was in full on panic, and without even thinking about it my arm flew up, and grabbed his arm. It was of pure nature to try and comfort him, and I guess my body finally decided to work, as my hand latched onto his forearm. I heard a sharp gasp escape his mouth before he moved his arms, to lock his hand within mine. I felt his hot breath against my face. "Belle?" he asked with a slight hint of hope.

At that moment my eyes flew open, and the first thing my dilated eyes could see where his dark ones staring straight at me.

"Rumple." I breathed through a tired mouth.

"Oh, Belle." He gasped crashing his lips against mine. We melted into each other as his body came over mine, and his hand wrapped around the back of my head to support me. I was still utterly weak. I'm surprise I was even able to kiss him back. "Thank the Gods." He uttered out between kisses. "Oh, thank God." He kept whimpering his praises as he bit at my lower lip. "I love you." He murmured out a few times, before pulling back, and running his swift lips against my stretched out neck. "You had me scared to death." He continued, but not without running his tongue under my chin.

"Rum…um…ple." I finally got out, now struggling to even speak. It seems that the sudden burst of energy that I had acquired moments ago, was slipping away from me.

He pulled back at the sound of my voice. I watched through foggy eyes, as he skimmed my body over checking for signs of anything wrong. I was falling back into my slumber, slowly, but surely, as my eyes struggled to stay open.

"No, no, no Belle, don't go back to sleep. Fight it Belle… fight the damn potion, don't let it get into your mind… fight…Be…ll..e…..figh…t…" I couldn't make out the words anymore, before I slipped back into my dreams.

This time I woke up with a start, my shimmering blue orbs flying open ignoring the queasy feeling that caught in my stomach at my quick reaction. I didn't feel weak anymore, but I was still extremely tired, in a way that I couldn't explain. It was like the sleep was calling me, forcing me back under. I was only awake mere moments before my eyes felt heavy again.

"Sweetheart!" he yelled, not being subtle at all. The sound of his streaking voice jerked me back into reality.

"Rum… Rum?" I asked behind a tired voice.

"No! Stay awake! Belle you have to fight! You can't let it get you! Stay awake!" he was yelling, but everything he was saying seemed to slip past my mind. I felt like a drunkard wandering around after a long night at the pub.

"Hmm?" I asked

"No, here… let me help you." His voice was much calmer this time. "Here let's get you on your feet that should help." He lifted me off the bed, and into his arms settling my unsteady feet on the ground. My head rolled back, and my body fell limp into his hold, as he tried to adjust my two feet on the cold marble ground. I didn't even try to stand, or help him support me in any way. I was too tired, and could feel another seductive wave of slumber falling over me. He could tell I was about to drift off again, because he quickly jerked me upwards, not in a way that would hurt me, but startle me. "Fight Belle, fight!" He kept saying. What was all this about fighting? What was I fighting? A happy smile curved at my lips as I smirked at his funny words… fight… fight what? I clearly didn't understand his message, and that seemed to worry him because he began to almost violently shake me. "Belle, don't you dare fall asleep on me! I can't lose you to magic, not that stupid potion… no, no, Wake up!" All I really got out of that statement was the words lose, and potion. Why was he talking about losing a potion? That really wasn't appropriate right now, was it? A giggle escaped me mouth, and then his sharp claw came up, raising my head to look into his eyes. "Do not fall asleep." He said, calmly coolly, but it was apparent that it was not a request, but a command. I didn't respond. I just kept my giddy smile painted on my lips, as my eyes began to feel heavy again, and then I was out.

I couldn't think… I couldn't even dream. I was just in complete and utter darkness. I felt awake, alert, but I wasn't I was in nothingness, never ending blackness. I finally came to my senses, and realized what Rumple was saying. He was trying to warn me to not fall asleep. He said something about a potion taking me away from him. Oh my God! Something was seriously wrong. All of his words suddenly made sense, and I was flipping out. I had to do something. I couldn't stay like this. Whatever it was that threatened to keep my in this dreamless slumber I needed to beat it. I needed to fight, and Hell was I going to fight! I didn't know exactly how to fight it, but one things for sure I needed to wake up.

Without warning, as if on cue I woke up. My eyes fluttering open, and my body snapping up in my bed. I felt no wave of sleepiness coming back, or the slightest hint of anything involving sleep. I quickly scanned the room, looking for the one thing I wanted to see, and I found it, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Rumple running down the hall into my room. My eyes were wild, alert, and very, very much awake. He basically flew across the room landing at the edge of my bed. Taking my hand in his he squeezed it tightly searching my face for signs of harm, or danger. I wasn't sure what had happened, but whatever it was I was sure it was gone. I was awake, and I didn't feel anything trying to keep me from staying this way.

With a sharp breath and weary eyes he finally spoke, "You beat it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I passed out in his arms wondering what in the world he meant by "beat it".

I woke up calmly unlike the times before. I felt arms wrapped around my waist, and a chin nuzzled into my shoulder. A thin smile curved along my lips. Everything was peaceful and calm so unlike earlier. I rolled over to look at the man I loved. Little to my knowledge what was curled up next to me was not my Rumple.

A shrill scream escaped my mouth as I stared down at the body next to me. Gaston was passed out laying where Rum should be. A quiver ran down my spine at the thought of Gaston holding me throughout the night instead of my Rumple. I quickly blinked my eyes in horror hoping this was a lie. When I reopened my eyes Gaston's body was gone. A gasp came from my mouth. I couldn't explain how confused I was. Was I seeing things? Was this some cruel magical joke? How was Gaston there a second ago, and not anymore? I continued to shake my head hopping some good would come out of it. None of this made any since.

I thought for a moment, and came up with the best answer I could find…nothing! This was hopeless. I needed to find Rumple.

I turned expecting to see the door, and normal furniture that lined the walls of the room, but instead I came face first with a glass wall. My nose hit the glistening mirror with a soft thud. My eyes flickered open and closed a few times before realizing this object was not going away. I was hoping this strange thing would disappear just like Gaston had.

The glass in front of me soon expanded around the entire room. The mirror like substance covered the room with a click every time it grew another square inch and hollowing clicking sound would fill the room, making a point to increase in frequency as I was completely closed in by the reflective walls. At first panic took me over thinking I would be suffocated by the wall, but after a moment to realize that I wasn't being crushed by the objects.

I looked closely at the glass startled by the strange appearance. I couldn't make out what was going on, so I chose to inspect the oddly placed reflective wall. My hand hesitantly reached out to touch it. After the incident with magic the other day I wasn't so eager to take many chances. My finger slowly came in contact with the glass. I watched intently as I tapped the (What should be a silky smooth surface) as I gasped. What I touched did not feel or look like glass. The surface rippled like water as soon as I placed my delicate finger against it. I pulled back instantly, my heart rate increasing from the shock. After a moment curiosity got the better of me once more, and since the first touch didn't kill me I figured it was safe to touch. I placed my finger against the glassy surface once more watching the ripples expand with my touch. I pushed deeper watching my finger slowly go all the way into the surface. After a moment I decided to go all the way through. It's not like there was anywhere else to go, so I stepped through the glass-like surface. Once on the other side I took a deep breath. While traveling through the surface it felt like I was underwater, as if I couldn't breathe. Although there was defiantly no water judging by the fact that I was bone dry.

Once I was out I looked around. It was a completely normal room. I had stepped into the hallway of the Dark Castle. Nothing looked suspicious. Everything looked normal, exactly as it was before. I turned around to watch the mirror surface disappear without a trace, as if it wasn't even there to start out with.

My brows narrowed in confusion. What exactly was going on? At this point I knew I wasn't imagining this, and it had to be the fault of magic. The only problem was I didn't know what magic this was. I barely ever studied it knowing Rumple wouldn't appreciate it if I dove into the dark arts. He was very keen on keeping me away from the poisonous powers of dark magic. He had told me on countless occasions that he would not allow me to be like him, and taint myself with the evil power.

I called out Rumple's name trying to solve this mystery. I turned rapidly searching for him as I called his name, but nothing ever came. Where was he?

A screamed forced its way up my throat as I suddenly, without warning feel sideways. The room seemed to turn on its side, sending me down in a never-ending spiral. The fall length kept expanding as if it were a bottomless whole. Then, just as quickly as it started it was over. I landed on my two feet having no idea how I managed that.

Once again I looked around, finding nothing to seem out of place. This time I found myself in the grand hall looking towards the massive table that now held two chairs rather than just the one that was placed there when I first came to the Dark castle.

Again I called out Rumple's name, not expecting him to hear once more. I waited a moment, searching for him, but quickly gave up when I found nothing.

I didn't understand any of this. Why were these strange things happening to me?

"Belle." I heard. I sharply turned to find Rumple walking my way. His voice didn't sound happy, not fond at it normally did. This time it was serious and empty. The tone made me stumble back. He sounded so much like the old Rumple, the one that didn't love me.

He approached me, and as I watched him carefully, looking for any signs that should ward me off. But all I found were his warm eyes looking into mine. His voice may have sounded strained and serious, but I could easily see the love in his eyes. With a deep breath I took off towards him, throwing my arms around Rumple. All the fear I should have felt earlier finally kicked in. I could feel the watery tears slide down my cheeks as he held me tight in his arms.

"Oh Belle, its fine. You have nothing to fear." He said kindly, running his hands through my hair.

"No, Rumple you don't understand." I started to explain hysterically, but he stopped me.

"No Belle I do." He said calmly, rubbing my back, tracing small circles into my skin. "All those things that were happening to you. I know you didn't understand them, and you probably still don't, but it is fine. They were happening to you because of me."

"What!" I interrupted him. I was furious! Why in the Hell would he do those things to me? I was scared out of my mind!

"No, no sweetheart it's not what you think. Please don't be mad. It was all for good reason I had to make sure…"

"How can you have a good reason for that?! Do you not understand how terrified I am?"

"Belle please calm down. Let me explain. I have a good reason…"

I interrupted once more. My voice rising in anger. "Good reason? Well I love to hear that." I commented thinking that he better as hell have a damn good reason to have done that.

"Belle, I had to make sure… you… Well after yesterday I was scared as hell when I found you in my lab. I didn't know what had happened, but as soon as I saw you I killed the flames, and swept you away to a safe room. After you woke up the final time, and I was sure you were okay I went to inspect the lab. For the life of me I couldn't understand why you would want to go into that room. Once I was there I had used my magic to detect what you had touched, and I found my staff. I couldn't comprehend why you would have wanted to touch the damn thing. All I knew is that you had. So, I researched the object finding that it had a special ability to create wild flames when touched by the innocent. Again I couldn't understand that. No offence love, and you must understand that to me you are the most perfect, purest, innocent thing in the world. Unfortunately to others, and by the laws of magic once you laid with me you are no longer labeled innocent. I couldn't understand any of this, so eventually I gave up, until I came to another conclusion… Once you were awake I decided it was best to make sure before I stated anything for certain, so I put those test in your room. A normal person wouldn't have passed the first stage, but somehow you were able to walk through the glass, or have even attempted the fall…" he explained

"Wait… what do you mean normal person?" I asked not understanding what he was telling me.

"Belle… darling… no person without magic could have past those test." He said biting back a wince.

My pupils dilated, and my breath caught in my throat. I swallowed hard thinking on his words…"Person without magic, but that would mean…" I put two and two together, "I—I have… magic." I stiffened at the words. I have seen what magic could do to people, and I had no desire to let the darkness enter me. Rumple didn't look so pleased about this either.

He just nodded affirming my statement. "But how?" I said weakly, sounding hollow inside.

"I've only come to one conclusion…" he answered looking down.

I looked at him nervously, biting my lip. "Which is?" I asked.

"I don't know how you're going to feel about this Belle." he looked sadly at me like he had done something wrong.

"Whatever it is I can handle Rumple. I love you, and no matter what happened I can take it. Just please tell me." I looked pleadingly at him.

After a moment he nodded. "I—I haven't had an opportunity to check… if you please come here." He said still looking nervous. He motioned for me to step closer. I faithfully came into his arms. One of his hands rested on my back while the other was placed on my stomach. I didn't understand what he was doing.

Slowly his hands moved in a circular motion against my skin. "Rumple… I don't…"

"Quiet my darling." He said purring into my ear. The motion felt soothing, and calming. Soon a small yellow light shinned from his hand, only lingering for a moment. Once the light faded so did his touch. Rumple took a step back. There was joy in his eyes, but also fear.

"What is it Rum?" I asked wanting to know what was causing him so much stress.

"Belle… you're… don't be mad please. I love you, and I swear I'll love it too. Just please don't be mad…"

"Rumple what is it?" I asked getting slightly annoyed by his unnecessary stalling.

"Belle, love your… your pregnant." He said looking terrified. The words took a moment to sink in, but once they did I just smiled.

"I'm what?" I asked with a smile stretching cheek to cheek.

"Pregnant." He said once more looking confused.

He looked so scared like he was afraid I wouldn't want it. Like I wouldn't want to carry my true love's child. As if for some reason I would be angry, or disgusted that he got me pregnant. I didn't know how to make him understand that I couldn't be happier that we were going to have a child. We were going to have a child!

So, I did the only thing I could think of. I threw my arms around him, and pressed my lips against his in the most passionate way I could.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay firstly, I am so sorry for the wait I've been busy helping a friend with her story, and then doing all the other nonsense I have been occupied with which is not a valid excuse, so please please forgive me! I won't complain if I get threats and such because I honestly deserve all of it. Again I'm so sorry, and sadly I can't make any promises to when I'll have the next chapter up, but I will try to post it as soon as possible, but knowing my life it may take longer than expected, but I will work on updating faster I swear. Thank you to all those who have stayed faithful with this story, and for reading and commenting! Reviews are welcomed, and appreciated! Well you've been waiting long enough so without further a do...**

**Chapter 5**

Pregnant. Me. No, I… me! I'm pregnant! The smile on my lips couldn't be vanquished by the foulest villains. I was pregnant… I was going to be a mom, and Rumple was going to be a father! This was incredible. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think we would be a family. A proper family with children and all. Not that I didn't want those things it just seemed so farfetched before. I mean Rumple was always running around making deals, casting magic, slaying beast, not that that was a bad thing either. It's just not the desired atmosphere to raise a child in. Not to mention the curse, but that all changed in a matter of minutes. I was going to have Rumple's child, and we were going to be a proper family. Of course, things would have to change, and I'm sure the curse with all its glorious dark magic will cause some dilemmas but we could worry about that another time. All I wanted to focus on was the fact that I was going to be mother, and nothing in the world could bring me down.

My mind was racing with all the wonderful idea's I was having. How we could design the nursery, what books I could read it, teaching him, or her to ride a horse, or maybe even play with some magical devices—as long as they were safe of course—even the simple things such as if it was a boy or girl. This was all so exciting, but even with all the happiness I still had a billion questions. Some of them about the child, and how we would raise it, but others were also focused on more recent events.

"Rumple," I began slowly extracting myself from his arms, so I could properly see him. "How is it that I have magic? I understand I'm pregnant with your child—and trust me nothing could make me happier—and I also understand you have magic, but how does that affect me?" I asked confused. Does this mean our child will have magic like Rumple's, and is it possible that I'm going to have magic now?

"My dear, I can't explain or tell you everything because even I don't have all the answers. But, I can say that the fact that I have magic has affected the child. It would seem that my abilities have been inherited by the young one, and his, or hers power is reflecting from inside of you." I started to make a comment, but he held up his hand silencing me. "No, this does not mean you have magic. On the contrary my dear you remain to be magic free—which I am immensely relieved for—but our child will be born with some attachment to my magic, and because of this it is slowly developing its powers from inside your womb. I'm afraid that as it grows so will its power, and because it is growing inside of you it is channeling its powers through you to the outside world. You could say you're its link to its abilities. You yourself can't use magic, but the child can sense when you are in distress, and will most likely react in ways that would make it seem like you were using the magic. Such as the obstacles I placed to see if you did have magic channeling through you—which you did—and the child was the one using the magic to aid you in overcoming your difficulties. This could seem like a good thing, but personally I am very afraid of what this might cause. You see my love, the child's magic will continue to strengthen and develop as time goes by, and it being unaware of consequences or even what it is doing could lead to it making bad decisions. The child is unaware of its powers, or its strength, and because of this he or she may enact spells that react to how it is feeling. Like a normal child would kick in its mothers womb our child might cast potentially harmful spells. Of course I have no idea what he or she will do, or how it is feeling, and I'm afraid at some point it may cause you harm. While the child is inside you it will continue to use its magic through you as its conductor, but you will have no control over when or what spell it cast. I know it sounds awful, and I am very, very sorry Belle. Please believe when I say I am, so, so sorry for causing this. If I didn't have magic the child wouldn't be able to put you in harm's way. But as it is it does have magic, and can very well inflict harm on you. I just—"

"Rumple." I stopped him from continuing. I understood what was happening now. I was very aware of the danger, but that didn't change the fact that I was having our baby, nor did it change my happiness towards the subject. "I'm not upset, and you have no reason to be sorry. Rumple I couldn't be more ecstatic about the fact that we are going to have a child regardless of the dangers. I know that sounds childish, but we are already in this situation, and there is no getting out of it. I'm happy about this child, and I pray to god you are too, and no matter what we are going to find a way through this. I promise you in the end everything is going to be alright. I realize a magical child is going to have its difficulties, but we have each other, and we will get through this. Trust me." I smiled at him taking ahold of his hand, and giving it a firm squeeze.

He nodded, but still didn't look so sure. He was obviously in distress by the fact that I could be hurt by our child, and it was clear to see that he blamed himself.

"Hey," I said taking his chin in hand until we were face to face. "Rumple it's not your fault regardless of what you think." I stopped him before he could interrupt. "I'm not angry, and I'm not upset. We will get through this. Don't you have faith in me?" I asked pleadingly.

After a moment his voice came out raspy, "Of course I do Belle. I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?" I asked giving him that don't-you-dare-act-this-way look.

"Afraid of you getting hurt. Belle, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or the child…"

"Rum, don't think like that. Are you happy about this baby?" I asked sternly searching his eyes for an honest answer.

"Yes, Belle don't you ever think I'm not. I love the fact that you are having my child. Belle, I love that I'm going to be a father again, and you are its mother. Don't you ever think otherwise." He said just as sternly as I did, as if begging me to believe him, which I did.

"Then don't be afraid. We are going to make this work, as long as we have each other we will figure out something, yes?" I asked, well more like told him.

He just nodded in defeat. I wanted him to be happy. To not worry. After all this was child as well, and he deserved to be just as happy as I was.

"And as for the child's magic. Like you said it is going to slowly develop. Right now it isn't strong, and it's nothing I can't handle. So for now let's just take it as it is, and eventually when it starts becoming too much we will find something. We'll take it one step at a time. I mean it's not going to cause problems now, should it?" I looked at him with a sincere plead. I was silently begging him to be okay. To have hope.

"No." he answered simply still looking towards the ground. I waited for him to elaborate like he always did with his eccentrics and flaring arms, but to my disappointment he stood still instead. Giving no further explanation I bowed my head with his, resting in defeat.

"I love you." I added leaning my head against his. "And this isn't something we can't work through. Can't we just be happy? At least for a little while?" my voice sounded tired. I was desperate for a moment of relief. One of what should be the happiest moments of my life ended up in a descending spiral of ruin. Nothing was ever simple in my life.

"I wish it was that simple, love." He responded giving a sigh.

"Why isn't it that simple? Why can't we just chose to be happy? Why must we focus on the negative's and what if's? I much rather be more optimistic." I said plainly, not directing the information at him, but rather to myself.

"Now you're sounding like Queen Snow." In that moment he had that smirk in his voice that was like music to my ears. He was joking… looking at things on a lighter note. Apparently I must have got through to him, or he decided that he had enough of the morbid thoughts. Either way I didn't care, as long as he was happy.

"Well, it turns out that I tend to be pretty optimistic, or did you miss that part?" I joked while smiling boldly at him.

"Oh, no I noticed it. I was just hoping it fade away with time." He flashed me one of those cocky grins of his before detaching himself from my grip.

Now I could properly see him. He looked much happier as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, and I'm sure one was tonight. I could clearly see that everything was fine. All the negatives, and worries were gone, and we could be happy, for at least a moment or two before the other questions floating around in my head started reappearing in my mind.

Before I could stop myself I asked something I should have waited to ask. We were in a stress free and enchanting moment, but all good things came to an end, and I my big mouth just had to ruin it.

"Rumple, you said you set those 'test' up to see if I had magic radiating, or whatever you want to call it coming out of me." I began biting my lip. "I was just wondering. I mean if you created them… why would you create the first one? The other two—although strange—seemed like something normally associated with magic. At least I would think so, as you know I don't know much about magic. But the first one. Waking up next to Gaston. I mean why would you—"I didn't get to finish because of the snarl and snap that came flying from Rumple's lips.

"WHAT!" he practically shouted. At this I was confused I mean he was the one that came up with it. Right? "What the hell do you mean? Woke up next to Gaston?" he bit out sounding like he was about to murder, and I had no doubt that in that moment he would of given the chance.

"Rumple. I don't understand? You came up with the scenarios. I just played them out. I have to admit I was terrified. I almost passed out I was so afraid." I giggled at the last part. God, though it was almost traumatic. I, under no conditions ever want to wake up besides anyone but my Rumple.

"You're joking right?" he asked now his anger seemed to fade in exchange for bemusement.

"No." I shook my head. "Rumple… did you not set that one up?" I asked inwardly wincing. Part of my mind feared that it was somehow real. That I really did wake up next to Gaston, but then my logical since kicked in and I realized how insane that really was.

"Belle, as much as I wish I could say I did. I didn't." My fears returned to my mind for a brief moment. "But I can tell you whatever you saw wasn't real." My body visibly relaxed, and a breath I had been holding in released itself. "Part of that 'test' was your imagination coming up with its own fears, and projecting them. You must have conjured him up yourself." He didn't look happy at that statement, but he didn't look angry either.

"You're not upset, are you?" I asked worried he would be offended that my mind had created a scene such as that one.

"Oh, no my dear. I'm not upset. Well, I'm not upset at you. The 'test' was designed to project your fears, and Gaston happens to be one of your fears. I am most defiantly not mad at you for imagining something like that. Although I can't say that I'm not upset with myself. You shouldn't have to be afraid of Gaston. It's my job to protect you, and I have to admit at one point in our relationship… okay well many points I failed you. Gaston should have never been allowed to touch you. I was meant to be there for you, but I failed." He said once more choosing to look at the bad rather than the good.

"Rumple, we've had this talk before. I'm not angry at you, and what's past is past. We can't change what happened, but as you know it doesn't matter to me. Let's not focus on these things."

"I—"He began, but I didn't let him get any father.

"No, Rumple. No more of this. Why don't we get some food?" I offered trying to change to subject. After all I had woken up hours ago, and I still didn't have any food. And a hungry Belle was not a happy Belle, and no one wanted an unhappy Belle. Even I didn't like unhappy Belle.

"Alright." He answered still giving me that closed off bitter version of himself that I have learned only appears when he is in his weakest moments. When will he learn that I'm here to help? That he can open up to me? I'm not going to judge him, but part of himself has always been to prideful to reveal every one of his insecurities even to me.

As we walked hand in hand to the kitchen I tried my best to reassure him everything was going to be fine. My fist squeezed his just the slightest bit harder to remind him that I was here. I was real, and willing to help. If only he ask I come running. My head was fluttered with thoughts of Rumple, and his unhappiness, along with the joys and worries of the new child slowly growing inside of me. Knowing it would be too much, and very stressful to keep my thoughts centered on these idea's I chose to look out the large window that overlooked the mountains and forest. Then like a pin dropping on the floor a ping went off in my head as if reminding me of the events that were due to take place. I had been so wrapped up in the explosion, and then the sleep potion, along with this magic crap, and the new child I had completely forgotten about the outside world. I didn't even know how many days had passed scenes Prince James had come to the castle. One really couldn't blame me considering everything I had went through—even though I knew part of it was self-inflicted because of my lack of control over my own curiosity—but there was still the pressing matter that I had pushed to the back of my mind. Radcliff. He was a danger, and a danger we needed to take care of as soon as possible.

How could I have let something so vital slip my mind? Had the meeting already took place? Did I miss it—not that I could be angry—this was a rather large ordeal, and plans couldn't be stopped because of my state. And what had they decided to do (that is if the meeting had already been held)?

"What's troubling you?" Rumple asked from his position behind me. He always had this eighth sense when it came to me. Even if I showed no physical signs of distress, or voiced my concerns he still had a way of knowing them. I wandered if it had to do with his magical ability, or if our love was strong enough to allow him to somehow sense my moods. I preferred the later one.

"I was just wandering… whatever happened to Prince James's? We were supposed to meet him at his palace, but I suppose with me being in the condition I was. I missed it." I said with a tint of regret. I had no one but myself to blame, but it was still disappointing.

"Actually, love, due to your 'condition'" he said carefully using the term I had used. "I canceled all plans I had with our dear Prince Charming, putting them on delay so I could observe you. There was no chance I leave the castle with you dangling between this world and the next." He wrapped his arm around my waist giving me a light squeeze.

"It was that serious?" I was worried now. Of course, I knew whatever potion that had leaked onto my skin in the fire did affect me drastically, but I had no idea that it could have killed me.

"I'm afraid it was, but you my dear are much stronger than people give you credit for." He started turning me in his arms, so I was facing him. "Most wouldn't have overcome the seduction of the dreamless sleep potion that had overtook your mind, but you, you my love fought it and won. An accomplishment not many can say they've 'done." He placed a swift kiss on my forehead before returning to the food he had preparing over the small stilt.

"So, then the meeting was moved." I started slyly. If it was moved I could still go, and I be damned if I missed this.

"It was moved until I gave further notice of your health to the Prince." He summed up.

"Then, you've sent a message to the Prince?" I asked innocently knowing exactly what I wanted, and I was going to get it.

"Yes_ I _have, and as of now_ I _am scheduled to see the Prince at the palace at dawn."

"I?" I asked. He was not. I repeat. NOT leaving me here! I was going to the palace with him wither he liked it or not.

"Well, I was hoping due to recent events you would have had a change of heart." He looked over his shoulder at me. "But by the looks of it I was gravely mistaken."

"Mistaken! Hell, Rumple if you don't take me to the palace I swear you won't be sleeping in our bed for weeks!" I sneered at the thought of him getting away with this.

"Then, I suppose I'll have to take you." He responded. Well that was easier than it should have been. What did wizard have up his sleeve?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: OMG Look a new update, and so fast! That's like a record for me! I'm so proud of myself! Like I said I promise to try and update faster, and here's your proof! I hope you guys like this chapter! We finally are introducing half the other cast of OUAT, but of course undoubtedly focusing on our favorite couple! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and comments and votes are always appreciated and welcomed! Along with questions!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Damn! Just Damn! My heart rate was over the moon, as I ran about the room getting ready to depart to the palace. I was overly excited about this trip. I hadn't been out in days, and just the idea of visiting another kingdom was thrilling. I had read books about castle's and kingdoms that scattered the Enchanted Forest, but in all my years I had never been to another one. My father always kept me locked up in Avalonea for whatever reason he could come up with. I always figured he was afraid of the unknown or of the protection of his family which made sense, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to explore the world and his misguided worriers prevented me from accomplishing my dreams. But now, now Rumple was taking me to see the world… well a small corner of it at least, and I was running late.

Ironically, as soon as I found out about the child all the symptoms seemed to have kicked in, and one of those nasty side effects happens to be morning sickness. So, instead of having a stress free morning I was hovered over the toilet for thirty minutes, and not to mention Rumple having his panic attack. He's been married before—that I knew—and along with marriage came a child. He—for reasons he won't explain to me—missed his ex-wife's pregnancy, so he had no clue of the possible side effects pregnancy contained. You can imagine Rumple being as protective as he was of me he had a meltdown worrying if I had drunken something, or if I was sick. I, evidently, had to explain that this was normal behavior for women carrying a child. I didn't know much about labor, or even the steps of what you should do when carrying a child, but I had heard enough gossip from my old overzealous maids to understand that this was just a symptom.

But never the less, between my hysterical vomiting, and having to work restlessly to calm down Rumple—because let's face it he is going to have a harder time with this pregnancy than I am—we were going to be late. Although as Rumple likes to argue he is never late he only arrives exactly when he wants to. But, the truth was we were late. Now I was scrambling around the room desperately trying to get ready to meet the King and Queen. I would like to point out that even though that sounds quite vain I am no such thing. I simply am trying to look descent the first time I meet the rulers of our land… even though I don't think any of their rules apply to Rumple which probably mean they don't apply to be, but I'll faithfully abide by them anyway.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced, yelling into the other room so Rum could hear me.

"Finally." He said making a big motion with his hands.

"Oh, don't you dare nag me Rumpelstiltskin! You take longer than three women with those leather pants of yours." I snapped back giving him a knowing smile.

"That's only when I don't use magic to put them on, and I believe it take a while to take off not put on if I'm correct." He threw the words out with a matching cocky grin. He knew what he was saying, and he liked it.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well if you're gonna act like that then I guess I won't be taking them off any time soon." I raised my eyebrows for a breath moment blowing him a mischievous kiss.

He looked put off for a moment. I didn't normally make such bold statements, but Rumple—having experience in these types of things—bounced right back. "Oh, really." He began, slowly creping his arms around my waist. "Let's be honest, love. You couldn't resist me even if you tried." He slyly commented flashing his mischievous grin my way.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked with a raised brow. A habit I'd seemed to have picked up from him.

"Oh, no. Even I know better than to oppose you my dear." He said winking. "Now, if you're ready I believe we have a meeting to attend." He finished our conversation securing one hand around my waist. I had only traveled this way a few times, but I knew the basics enough to hold on tight, shut your eyes, and enjoy the ride. Although I personally think it's impossible to enjoy it.

With a twist of his wrist the familiar cloud of green and purple smoke—the colors I have now come to associate with magic—thoroughly engulfed us. The actual transportation took less than a second, but being in the middle of the twirling smoke and racing space and time felt like days were pacing before your eyes. The motion of being thrown between destinations was chaotic, and I personally had no idea why someone would prefer traveling this way even if it saved a vast amount of time. The condensing feeling that over took your lungs making it impossible to breath for just a few moments was enough to send me running, but living with the Dark One wasn't always perfect. The fact that 'our' castle—which he had taken to calling it, not that I minded—was secluded from the outside world made it mandatory to travel by means of magic if you wanted to go anywhere outside the dark forest.

No one really gave skilled wizards the credit they deserved. They made this teleportation process look simple and effortless. When in actuality it was physically painful, and often left the less experienced person—such as myself—out of breath or dizzy. But, Rumple and—how I hate to bring her up—Regina made it look as simple as breathing. Not to mention the grace and elegance they always seem to add to their arrivals viva magic.

Although, I didn't enjoy it I still faithfully clamped my hand around Rumple's as his rested in my waist, and held my breath for the quick apparition. My eyes were—as always—forced closed by the bullet fast speed, and pressure of the transformation, but just as quickly as it started it was over.

Of course, with Rumple's mandatory flare we landed right in the center of Queen's Snow grand hall. Rumple's body was still wrapped around mine a moment after we appeared. I could hear the slow rumble of his voice begin to rise as I rested against his chest. "Rumpelstiltskin at your service." He announced rolling his tongue. He quickly detached himself from my grasp and took a lingering bow. Me, being me, glanced around the room in curiosity. I noticed most of the guest, if not all had arrived. Snow along with James were standing around most of them making small talk, but all that stopped once we showed up. Every eye in the room was turned to us some with welcoming smiles such as the one on the Queen's face, but others with scowls of distrust. I couldn't blame any of them really. I knew the reputation Rum had on his shoulders, but they just didn't know him the way I did.

"Ah, Rumpelstiltskin, and his lovely lady." James made a point to welcome us. The Prince slowly approached us with just as much grace in his step as Rumple normally had. "Welcome to our humble kingdom." He added, taking my hand in his before placing a chaste kiss on it.

"Yes, yes." Rumple interjected with an irritated look on his face. His hands firmly clapped together before he snaked his arm in around my waist making a clear statement to whom I belonged to. I personally thought it was adorable. He obviously didn't like other men even glancing at me, and the fact that he wanted people to be aware that I was his and only his did things to me that were completely inappropriate to mention in the presence of the Queen and King. "Now, if I'm correct, and I always am, we have an urgent matter to discuss."

"Yes, of course." James addressed joining Snow. "If everyone will please follow me." His strong voice echoed off the solid walls of the enchanting room. I barely had enough time to get a few good looks before we were led along to another large room. This one was much darker. It was obviously where the council meet with the large round table, and the roaring fire in the back. Everyone in the party attempted to take their seats. I assumed the table was enchanted because it seemed to have just enough space for everyone, and considering the table looked no bigger than a carriage, and the amount of us walking into the room there was no other explanation other than magic which I was quickly learning was the case for most things.

I was seated next to Rum to my right, and to my left sat a young women who I believed introduced herself as Red. There were very interesting faces around the expansive table. I noticed a group of dwarfs I had yet to meet, along with a very assertive looking fairy, a women Red defined as her Grandmother, various kings and queens I recognized from other kingdoms, a young warrior who sat next the prince I recognized as Prince Philip with his bride Arora, and of course many other odd and mysterious faces. But, the one thing that stood out the most to me was a small cricket, who had seemed to have gained his own spot at the table, was chatting with a few other members of this most strange council. It was very intriguing seeing an elderly man, who had a young son, have a conversation with a mere insect. I had to make a point to discover more about that later.

"Uh um!" James cleared his voice quieting everyone's side conversations. "Thank you everyone for meeting with us at this dire time. Before we begin I would like to introduce the group to Rumpelstiltskin who has agreed to help us fight off this tyrant." His voice dropped an octave lower as he focused his attention directly on Rum. "Thank you." He nodded, as Rumple did in return. "Also I don't believe any of you have meet his lovely lady, Belle, former princes of Avalonea." He addressed. My face flushed at this. I never liked being the center of attention, but I quickly hid my blush. I was a Princess once. I had the training and etiquette to know how to behave at one of these gatherings.

"Belle." Philip nodded to me from across the table. "It's lovely to see you again." He stated gifting me with his always stunning smiles.

"As it is you." I responded, my past formal training kicking in. Rumple gave me a glance at this. I never had told him how I meet Prince Philip, not that I was hiding it from him it just never came up. Philip and I used to ride horses together as kids, and were always close friends. Over the past years, and the entire drama that is Rumpelstiltskin I never really saw him again until now.

The meeting went on cold and boarding loaded with facts and arguments over courses of action and strategies. Keeping to my word I did not make a single comment, rather sat and listened while Rumple raised his voice at others, and others did the same to him. At one point someone had drawn a sword, and the meeting was put on a five minute break. Once returning to the table the screaming match began again. Some individuals who seemed to have a decent head on their shoulders tried to reason with others, but everyone had different opinions. Oddly enough Rumple, and James seemed to be on the same page, and were fighting the others side by side a sight I never thought I see. They both thought brutal force would work best. Charging in and over taking him. Some agreed, but there was still the other idea's like how to attack or when. Others were completely opposed to the entire idea. I happened to be one of them, but I still sat keeping my mouth shut. I made a promise to Rum and I wouldn't break it.

At some points in the meeting Philip would glance odd looks at me. He knew me, and anyone to know me knew I had quite a big mouth, and a rather large opinion. I assumed he thought it odd that I wasn't voicing mine right now. Not to mention the fact that I had shown up in the Dark One's arms. Although he didn't seem too taken aback by that, not like the others at least. Red, and Philip were about the only ones to acknowledge me, other than the Prince. Even the Queen—who at least gave a friendly smile—seemed to avoid speaking to me. In fact everyone in the room other than the few I mentioned were avoiding me, especially the fairy. She cast me looks as if I was a devil, probably thought I was one. I realized most people would stray away because of my association with Rum, not that that changed a single thing. People where either going to accept me or not, and really I couldn't care less who did or didn't, but the hateful glances and their attempts at making a point to ignore me was not very pleasant. I wouldn't mention anything to any of them though just in case Rum felt that they needed to have a 'little more respect' or something along those lines. I really didn't want to draw attention to anyone knowing Rum's temper. Although, I suspect he already knows he is the Dark One after all, and nothing slips his mind.

"No. Absolutely not. He is obviously a threat, and I refuse to put this off. He needs taken care of at any means, and the sooner the better. I say we gather a team, and go immediately, as soon as possible. It's the best way."

"For, once I agree with the Prince." Rumple responded.

"Are you suggesting we send a team tonight?" Granny asked with a questioning look on her elderly face.

"Why not? If we have the opportunity to defeat him we should take it. The longer we wait the stronger he gets." The Prince declared.

"That's ridiculous. Even I know we are going to need a better plan than that. How do we even know we can take him?" One of the dwarfs asked with a scrunched up scrawl.

"Beat him." Rumple almost laughed out.

"Yes, we are all aware you are so very over confident in your abilities Dark One, but I rather not risk any of our men in your 'capable' hands." Granny growled out.

"Over confident! I swear one more side comment from you, and I'll remove that lapping canine tongue of yours!" Rumple snapped out. "I happen to be very capable, and have no idea why we are wasting our time here when we could have had his head in a steak hours ago!"

"Stop!" The Queen finally said. I had never heard her raise her voice before so this was a strange experience for myself. "Charming, I understand you think this is the best way to end things, but do we really have to shed blood. We learned the hard way that violence doesn't always end things. Are you forgetting about Regina?" Snow asked her husband.

"I agree with the Queen we need a new plan." The Cricket chirped from his post. "Violence will not accomplish anything. Perhaps there is a way we could possibly apprehend him?" He suggested.

"Apprehend! You're insane." Summed up Rumple.

"Says the Imp." Another dwarf said. For a moment I thought he had a death wish. I could feel Rumple tense up in his seat. His fist clenched at his waist. "You dare…" His voice was a low growl one I recognized as the one he used with Gaston. He looked like he could make fire spark around the room at any given moment. I felt the shift in his body. He barley rose a few inches out of his seat before I reflexively grabbed his hand. Wither I made a promise or not I was not going to let him hurt anyone no matter how much they deserved it. The comment made sent a spark of anger through me as well. I hatted anyone degrading him, but the fear I felt over shadowed the anger.

"Rumple." I said just above a whisper, grabbing his hand tightly in mine. He instantly sank back down in his seat at my touch, but I could still feel the waves of anger radiating off his body as if they were tangible.

"Rumple is it?" The same dwarf said. "Got your whore controlling you now?" He asked with a wicked grin plastered across his dusty face. How dare he? Was my first thought as the red hot anger left my body flooding to my cheeks leaving bright pink stains. But, again the anger was anguished for the fear. Rumple was on his feet, and across the table before I could blink. His rough hands quickly found the smaller man's neck, and wrapped itself firmly around it.

"How Dare You! You dare to insult me. To insult her. I could care less what you pathetic mind thinks of me, but you dare to make a comment about her. I should kill you for that." He was growling out, his breath fogging the others man's face.

As quickly as he fly up I did as well. I leapt towards Rum, wrapping my hands around his forearm. "Rumple, please don't. Let him go." I begged trying to get his attention, but the anger had clouded his mind. "Rumple, please." This time my voice was a squeak. My arms slowly pulled his away from the man as he glared into my eyes his expression softening.

After a moment he seemed to register what happened. "Yes, well I think that it's for the night. I'll be here in the morning to further this discussion." He addressed James. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand. I didn't know what to say. He seemed to recover from that so fast while the rest of the room was still left in shock. Many of the occupants had their eyes trained on me, obviously questioning how I just stopped the Dark One from killing someone.

"Um, yes." I responded realizing I still hadn't given an answer to Rum. I took his outstretched arm, and waited for the magic to take us over, but instead he walked towards the door taking me with him. It was unexpected, so I stumbled at first, but quickly recovered with his strong arm supporting me. I took one last glance to my left before turning my back to the table and its occupants as Rumple strutted confidently out the door leaving mouths open and eyes wide as he always did.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys loved it! I really liked adding the other characters and their personalities to this chapter! Next chapter we get to find out what this sneaky wizard has up his sleeve hehehehehe! 3 -Adventuregirl72 aka Rumbelleion**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey! Look another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this one, so I hope you all like it! I'd like to thank all the new favorites and comments! You guess are so, so sweet! I have a problem though. I can't figure out how to respond to any one's comments unless there sent through PM's so if you wanted to discuss anything please just send me Pm's. As always comments, reviews and such are very much appreciated! Also I liked o ask you all a question. I was putting a play list for the chapters for a while, but it didn't seem to get much attention, so I dropped it. If anyone would like that back please tell me, and I'll add it. Otherwise I'm just going to leave it at that. OH! And I need to inform you. I'm aware that all of us are Rumbelle fans, but I have found that a lot of Rumbelle fans happen to also be Snamione fans. I for one am a huge Snamione fan, so if you guys wanted to read a really, and I mean really good fic about Snamione you should look up Pet Project. I forget the authors name, but it of course all belongs to her, and it is absolutely fantastic. It was started in 2005, but finished in 2011, so some of the facts are a little off because the Half Blood Prince hadn't been released yet, but God is it amazing, and you should read it! It also has these amazing videos and drawings that fans of the story made in honor of the author, so if you want to get an idea of what the stpry is about just search pet project on google. (I'm sorry I just had to add that because the story blew me out of the water). Anyways you guess probably wasted a few minutes of your life reading this, so without further a due...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

He, acting like he owned to place, stormed out… well more liked walked out in a possessive, and authority like manner. He was angry I could feel it in the way he gripped my waist. He had every right to be livid, but somehow I wished we wouldn't have left like that. Even though I was furious at the unknown dwarfs for the irritating and uncalled for comments I still wish we hadn't of made our 'grand' exit. There was still things I wanted to see, and people I wanted to properly meet. I never did get to have an actual conversation with Philip. I hadn't seen the man in years, and the one chance I get is practically stolen from me. I wasn't going to argue with Rumple though. I knew he was frustrated, and enraged. I didn't want to put him through anymore conversations that would just cause him more irritation.

So, I left with him still not having the chance to tell off the dwarf myself, or talk to Philip, meet his new fiancé, figure out why that fairy hatted me—which was probably just because of my association with Rum, but it didn't hurt to ask—, talk to Prince James, meet the Queen, or figure out how that cricket got himself invited to the palace. With all the wants I had walking away was probably still the best choice.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out half way down the castle's corridors. He wasn't looking at me, but I could plainly hear the sincerity in his voice.

"There's no reason to be." I brushed it off. I mean, sure he pushed it back there. Attacking a man was inexcusable, but he had reason for it so I wouldn't yell at him over it. Besides, in the end there was no harm done. He walked away and composed himself. And for that I was proud of him. I knew how hard it was for him to control his temper, and walking away from that showed true character.

"Yes, there is. I shouldn't have reacted badly. He just…"

"I know." I answered. I didn't want to have to make him say it. Say, _"He called you a whore, so I thought strangling him would be the best answer." _

"I ruined this for you." He added lowering his head as if he were ashamed.

"No you didn't. The dwarf did. Besides, I still got out of the house. Got to partially see new things, and new people." I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but I couldn't completely cover up my disappointment. I really was expecting a grader experience tonight, but you get what you get I guess.

"Some people worth meeting back there." He commented, rolling his eyes at his own comment.

We stayed silent for a moment just carrying on down the hall. Eventually we came to the front gates which the guards opened instantly. Fear was written all over their faces, but that was to be expected when Rumple was around. Neither of them even glanced our ways. They were acting as if looking at us would leave them blind, or turn them to stone. After spending some time with Rumple I finally have figured out why he was always so cold, and closed off. With people always looking at you like this I would be pretty closed off myself.

Once we stepped into the cool night air I was expecting him to teleport us home like he normally did, but again he just kept walking off the grounds. This confused me. He never traveled far without using his spells, and I saw no carriage waiting for us outside. So either we weren't leaving or, he had some hidden way to transport us home.

Still, we didn't stop when we left the castle's boarders, but continued walking. In the cool night air it was hard to see further than a few feet away, but to my surprise I didn't stumble or trip over anything. Rumple kept leading me in silence, and it had finally came to my attention that we weren't going home.

"Rumple, what is it we're doing out here?" I asked curiously.

I watched him carefully. All the anger he had kept bundled up seemed to have slowly disappeared into the night air over time. He made no move to answer my question, instead he came up with his own.

"How are you feeling?" the question was simple enough, but I knew what he was referring to, and that subject was never just simple with us.

"I'm fine…. The baby's fine." I answered knowing what he was really asking.

He just nodded his response. This frustrated me. Why wouldn't he answer my question? I had the right to know where we were going. "Rum." I insisted giving his hand a firmer squeeze. Somehow along our walk my hand had slipped from its position on his arm and into his welcoming hand.

"Yes?" he asked innocently as if he didn't know.

"Rumple." My voice had gained a more commanding tone. I glanced at him with upturned brows, and beating eyes.

And again he didn't answer me. This time I was mad. He was deliberately ignoring me. "Rumpelstiltskin, I asked you a question. The least you can do is answer it."

This time he stopped walking, and turned towards me. There was a glint in his eyes, but not the mellow, dismal one I was expecting. Rather, he had an almost excited look in his eyes. One that I recognized only appeared when he was anticipating something marvelous.

He began taking steps backwards, pulling me along with him. A warm smile was stretched across his lips as he led me away. I still didn't have my answer, but that slipped my mind as my new focus was on this strange behavior. Before I knew it we had walked quite a distance from the palace, and Rumple's hands were over my eyes holding me firmly against his chest. It all happened so fast, but so causally done as well. I didn't even fight it. I knew I was safe, so I allowed him to stir me in the proper direction until my feet were planted firmly in something that felt like sand.

His lips were against my ear, "Open your eyes." He whispered while snaking his hands down from my eyes to my waist. Once they fluttered opened all I could do was gasp. We stood near the shore of an expansive ocean. I didn't even know Snow's Kingdom bordered an ocean.

I had never seen and ocean before, being trapped in the little land locked nation my father so righteously ruled. "I'm sorry I spoiled the… 'Festivities' for you." Rumple whispered softly in my ear. I could hear the rumble of his words as he said festivities, obviously mocking it. "But, I was hoping this would make up for my lack of self-control." He gestured with one arm to the massive water mass in front of us. "I know you wanted to see the world, so please allow me to show it to you." It was quiet for a moment while I let the words and scenery sink in. The waves washed up approaching our feet, but not quite touching them yet. The Moons light reflected over the sea as the ripples went through its reflection causing an almost translucent effect. In all it was stunning. All other thoughts cleared my head other than the ones placed right in front of me being, the wonders of the world and Rum.

We just stood there in silence for a while watching the tide come in and slide down. Eventually my lips formed the only words they could think of "Thank you."

* * *

"Belle, I'll be leaving now." Rumple said walking into the dining room, where I sat reading some useless romance novel that was slowly losing my patience.

"What?" I said my head snapping up. We had arrived back at the Dark Castle sometime late last night. I discovered that Rumple had entirely planned yesterday's activates out. It was a wonderful surprise really we sat for a long time watching the water, as I socked up every bit of information I could. I never wanted to forget a single thing about the 'ocean'. Although, if I asked I have no doubt Rumple would find more time to take me there again. After we watched the water he took me to some pub. I know that doesn't sound like the most pleasant thing, but it really was. It wasn't some shabby place with run down signs and brutes, but instead everything looked clean and pristine. He introduced me to someone by the name of Eric. He had just sailed in a day ago, and apparently knew Rumple. How, I have no idea, but I figured I ask another time. I quickly found out the reason he had taken me there. A young women appeared on the joints raised stage. My attention was immediately put on her. I recognized the words within seconds. She was reciting poems. Some I had never heard before, others I knew by heart. I was entranced by the beautiful voice saying the even more beautiful words. I couldn't thank Rum enough for taking me to that. It was truly an amazing experience. We talked for hours after the women had finished her act while others took the stage doing silly tricks or singing songs. Rumple asked me about Philip, and I explained to him where I meet him. I asked him about some of the other members of the council we had meet that night, and he told me the little he knew about each one. It was wonderful to just talk and listen, but again I didn't mention anything about the plans to take down Ratcliffe even though I really wanted to give my opinion. I made a promise, and I was trying to keep it. Soon after that we appeared back at the castle.

"I'm going to meet Prince James." He cleared up as he paced around the room gathering a few items.

"What?" I said again in shock.

"Darling, I thought you remembered. I told the prince I be back today to discuss last night's events." He looked at my oddly.

After a moment to take this in I gathered up my words, "Yes, I remember. I just assumed I would be going with you." I said. He obviously wasn't planning on taking me, or he would have told me to get ready hours ago. If Rumple was anything it was orderly. He always had everything planned down to the dot, and that would include informing me about any plans.

He just looked at me now, as if he didn't know what to say. Eventually and 'oh' came out of his mouth. "Belle," he started very hesitantly, "I just… thought. I didn't think about… I was planning on having a _privet_ meeting with the prince." He said carefully.

He just looked at me for a moment while I soaked this. Well, I guess he doesn't want me to come…. Too bad!

"Rum, you're not honestly just going to leave me here are you?" I was going to start this out reasonable but if it came down to it I could drop this to drastic measures. "I mean, I've already been involved I really don't see the harm in letting me come along. I already know everything that is happening—" which was only partly true because although the meeting last night held many strategies no one really discussed the man himself. "—due to the meeting last night. Couldn't I join you, and just listen. I really rather not be left out of this considering it affects me as well." This was my reasonable response, but I could do much, much worse.

"Belle—darling, please… I… I don't want you to be involved in something like this. I promised I take you to the first meeting, and I did. Trust me when I say this is not something you're going to want to hear. I prefer if you stayed here, and away from all that." He answered…. Oh Hell No!

"How am I supposed to stay away from it if I don't even know what 'it' is?" I countered

"And, that is the exact reason I want you here, so you don't have to endure anything. It's better that you don't know." He stated as if it were a plan fact.

"Oh, no. Rumpelstiltskin! Don't pull that one on me. I'm part of this just as much as anyone else, or has it slipped your mind that I was threatened?" I yelled angry at this point. This was my aggressive strategy, and if this one didn't work I would have to pull out the big dogs.

"Of course, I realize you've been threatened. That is just one reason I want to keep you away from the fight."

"How in the world is that a good reason? How do you expect me to defend myself if I'm not even sure of what we're facing?" I screamed. At this point I was beyond livid. Was he even thinking? This wasn't me trying to get what I want anymore. This was me defending myself. How dare he try to leave me in the dark.

"Because you won't need to defend yourself! Just listen. I'll be back in a few hours, so please just wait here." He turned on his heels to walk out, but I was not going to let him leave it at that.

"NO!" I yelled, probably raising my voice above what was needed. "How dare you walk away from me, as if I were just a child Rumple! I'm involved in this wither you like it or not, and I will NOT be left in the dark. I'm part of this, and you are not going to walk away from me! I can take care of myself! I did when you left me!" I screamed. I could feel the hot burning sensation run to my cheeks and neck. I knew they were a shade of bright red by now. My breath was coming out in pants, and as soon as I ended my statement I instantly regretted it. My hand slammed over my mouth in an attempt to take back the words.

Rumple's faced turned to me once more, but all I could see was that bitter closed off face he put on to cover his emotions. This was a bad sign, a very bad sign. I had told him constantly I wasn't mad. That we could move on, forget the past, focus on the future, but I just threw all of that in his face.

"Rumple, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I instantly spat out, begging him to hear the earnest plead in my voice.

His eyes were empty, and cold as if I was staring into two black holes. His breathing wasn't even, but he made no move to carry on our conversation. Instead, he turned and walked out of the room. He was heading towards his lab, not the castle doors, so I knew he wasn't going to go to the prince without me, not that that mattered anymore. I could care less about Prince James, or Ratcliffe, or anything really except him and the wounds I just inflicted upon him. I thought about going after him, but after getting to know Rumple I knew it would be pointless. I needed to let him have his space to get over what I just did to him. I shouldn't have said any of that. I knew how that would affect him, but I did it anyway. What was I thinking? Honestly, I don't think I was even thinking. Watching his back turn up the stairs, refusing to even glance back at me hurt. It didn't hurt that he was angry, or upset with me, or whatever he was feeling. It hurt that I did it to him. I didn't care that he didn't want to speak to me. I cared that he would be locked in his tower for hours, by himself, depressed, angry, alone… and I did it to him.

Since the first time I had come to live with Rumple as his lover, and not a maid, I sat down and cried.

* * *

Hours had passed, and I hadn't heard a sound from Rum. I had made dinner hoping he would come down, but to my disappointment he did not. I was left to eat my dinner alone with a full, cold plate of food to my left. Then I stayed up by the fire waiting up on him, hoping that he would have had enough time. I wanted to see him. I wanted desperately to apologize, to tell him I didn't mean it, and I would never say it again. To tell him I wasn't thinking. I was being stupid, and selfish, and that this was all my fault. But, I never got that chance. I stayed by the fire till about two in the morning at which point I was far too exhausted to even have a conversation if I wanted to. So, I dragged myself up to our bed hoping he would be okay tonight. I honestly didn't even know if he was home. I prayed he be okay, and hoped we could work this out in the morning.

I crawled into the large bed, snuggling up under the comforter, wiping my dry tears on my pillow. This was going to be a long night. The bed felt empty without him, everything felt empty without him. I was an idiot.

Sometime late into the night I was curled up in the bed, trying to sleep, but constantly failing. At this point I had given up the fight. Instead I just laid in the bed, my eyes squeezed shut, and my fist wrapped around a corner of the sheets. A light suddenly crept into the room as the door opened. I stiffened a little at the shock, but made no move to get up. A shadow I knew well invaded the light as he stepped into the room. His footsteps echoing in the stillness. I heard the ruffle of the drawers as he threw his close into them. I was astonished that he had come in here. I honestly thought he wouldn't want to see me for day's even weeks knowing Rum, but here he was undressing in the room. I don't think he realized I was awake, because if he did he probably wouldn't have come in. The fact that he didn't realize I was up was enough to tell me the state he was in. Rumple was the Dark One. He knew anything and everything that was happening around him, and the fact that he didn't know this told me he had his guard down, and that scared me. He only dropped his guard when he was in a terrible emotional state. This only happened once a year as far as I was aware which was on 'Bae's' birthday. I discovered this when I was working as a maid for Rum. The son he lost that I had come to know as Bae, was the only person capable of causing him this much distress, but I had just broke that bar. I had hurt him that badly… what kind of monster am I?

I felt the bed shift as his weight came down on it. I stayed completely still, keeping my breathing even. I didn't want him to know I was up it would probably cause him more pain.

And, then something happened that I wasn't expecting. His warm lips came down to my forehead as they did every night, "Good night Belle." He said as he did every other night. Then he slumped down on his side of the beds. It was lonely not having his arms around me, but I could live with it. At least I knew he was home, safe, and he would get some sleep. With that I let out my own small sigh, and sank down into the sheets. Maybe now I could get some sleep.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you all liked that! I loved it to death. I don't know why, but I personally love writing fight scenes (Which makes me worried about my emotional state...) Anyways like I said I love fights, so there might be more fights in the future, but it will all be worth it of course. We will eventually see a happy ending for our favorite couple. Next chapter is full of revaluations and the truth behind Ratcliffe :) ! See you guys next time, and remember I love them reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**So here's another chapter! I hope you like it. It didn't turn out exactly as I planned, but that just always makes it more interesting, so here we go again! (Like my pun) OH! remember comments, suggestions, and likes are fav's exe... are always loved and appreciated! Thanks again and hope you like it! Also remember plz tell me if you like the playlist or wanna add songs! And sorry about the wait I forgot to post a comment saying I was going to Indiana for a while. I did on my other sites, but this one slipped my mind, and I'm really sorry for that, and owe you a apology. The whole reason I was there was because my grandfather was in the hospital. It was really hard on me, so that's why I haven't updated in a while, so plz bare with me and try to understated I was going through a really hard time, but thankfully he made it out just fine, and went through a heart surgery without any problems!**

* * *

** Rumpelstiltskin's Perspective**

She wanted to come with me, but what was I supposed to say? If I told her no she would fight me. I knew her, and I knew there was no way in hell Belle would take no for an answer. If she was one thing it was stubborn. I chose my words carefully. Hoping, she would take my answer if I didn't actually say the word 'no'. She didn't though, and when I tried to explain she got mad. I should have seen that coming. It was nothing unexpected, but when she started screaming about defending herself something changed. I thought she know by now that she didn't have any reason to defend herself. If anyone came near her I murder them in cold blood, no questions asked.

Belle, being herself was still persistent in persuading me to take her, but I wouldn't waver. I thought this was just going to be another one of those fights. The one's where she scram, and I tried to keep my cool as we both argued making fair points, and eventually I give, or one of us walks away slamming the door only to find ourselves apologizing to the other hours later wrapped in each other's arms. The fights happened enough. Although we loved each other we still had different views of the world. In the end it never matter anyways. It never mattered how many insults we threw, or how loud we scram we would always be back in each other grasp hours later. I thought this time it be the same until she threw a few words my way.

_I can take care of myself! I did when you left me!_

I saw the furry in her eyes as she tossed the words so leisurely my way. Once they hit me the sting was unrealistic. I was angry at first. One would be with her constantly telling me to forget the past. Not to worry about what had happened, and how she had forgiven me. She constantly reminded him of that. He was naturally angry his mind flashing back thinking everything was a lie, but he was able to quickly dismiss those feelings. He knew she didn't mean it, but she still said it. He knew she was angry, and he should probably let it go but he couldn't. The shock from the open wound she cut through him left him speechless. He had no idea what to say. What could he say? No matter how many times she tried to take it back or the fact that he knew she didn't mean it didn't stop the blood from flowing.

Just because she forgave me didn't change the fact that it was true. She did have to defend and protect herself when I left her stranded at my front steps. She had to fight for herself when I threw her out. He was never able to live down that guilt. It was all his fault, and now she had threw that in his face.

Belle, instantly was on her feet shouting her mistakes, saying she was sorry, but I couldn't face her at the moment. Instead of letting her explain herself I chose to leave. I was in no sate to see Prince James. He would just have to wait until this thing blew over. I went to my lab. The only place I knew she wouldn't venture, not after last time. I stayed in there most of the night having no idea at what to do or say. Really there was nothing to say. She was sorry, and she never meant it. I knew that. It's not like I was mad at her. If anything I was mad at myself.

Eventually, I had to give. I didn't want to face her just yet, but being apart was killing me all the same. So, I waited up until I knew she be asleep. It was somewhere around four in the morning when I finally made my way to our bed. I knew she be there, but at least she be asleep so I wouldn't have to see those eyes of hers. Those eyes I made cry so many times. It was almost too much, but I couldn't go on without her presence. Without her intoxicating scent invading my senses.

Thankfully, I found her passed out before I slipped into bed. It was almost habit when I reached over to place a kiss on her forehead, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I wasn't going to sleep without telling her goodnight. That's one thing I wouldn't give up.

When I woke up I was greeted to the annoying sound of a very determined bird. The animal tapped on the window until I forced myself up. Leaving the warmth of the sheets to address the insistent animal. I recognized the white dove. The ribbon around its neck told me it was one of the princess's birds. He had probably sent word wondering where I was yesterday.

I opened the window, snatching the crisp sealed letter from its feet. I shoed the wicked thing away before I incinerated it. I was surprised I hadn't already considering it woke me up.

Reading the note I figured I was going to have to do something I really didn't want to. After yesterday I didn't want another fight, so in the end I knew I would be taking Belle to address the prince. We would have to meet today. We were already pushing it by not meeting last night. Ratcliffe as it was, was growing more powerful each day, and we really didn't have time to wait.

"Belle." I said in her ear, slowly rocking her shoulder back and forth. When she didn't wake up I did it again, "Belle." This time she snapped up revealing her sharp blue eyes, dark from sleep.

"Wha…. What is it? Is something wrong?" she hesitated at first getting more worked up with every word. Before he knew it she was on her feet.

"Slow down Belle." He encouraged her back onto the bed. Guiding her down with one hand. He didn't want her getting sick from the fast wake up call. "Nothing's wrong. We just need to be the James' kingdom within the next few hours, so up and ready." He informed her. He tried to exit the room wanting time to prepare himself.

"Wait." She stopped him. How did he see this coming? "We?" She asked almost dazed. The shock was plan on her face.

"Yes, we, so up." He said as if he was talking to a small child. He probably shouldn't be ordering her around like that, but at the moment she didn't seem to mind

He almost made it through the door this time before she spoke again, "But why?" she was honestly curious it was written in her eyes.

He took a deep breath not really wanting to say this, but he knew he had to. "Because you were right Belle. You can take care of yourself, and you're just as involved in this as the rest of us. It's only fair you know as much. As much as I would prefer to keep you away. I'm afraid I can't do that. I realize now you would have my head if I did." He finished, this time actually making it through the door.

They arrived at the castle later that day. Neither had said much still healing from what had been said earlier on. He was just happy he had her in his company. At least he knew she wasn't mad at him. He had gotten over his anger towards her, but was still not ready to bring everything back to how it was before. That would probably take a few days, or a decent distraction. And as morbid as the subject was Ratcliffe was he was silently hoping it be enough of a diversion for the both of them.

"There you are." The prince hastily approached us with a frowned brow. "You are aware you were supposed to meet me last night?" her hands were to the side, and his voice accusing. Causing me to lift a brow at him.

"Oh, trust me I was, but are you aware of who it is your speaking to dearie?" I said slyly, but the prince didn't quiver away, instead the only thing I got was a sharp elbow to the rib cage by my lovely Belle.

"Oh wonderful you're here." The queen interjected as she made her way over to us.

"Yes, and I rather not dally along, and waist time with silly formalities we both know neither of us mean." I finished wanting to get down of business and out of their sights.

"Yes, well then. If you would please join me in the study. The prince brought out his arm to gesture in the direction of his study.

We followed into a dim room with shelves of books, one I knew would draw in Belle's attention. And, sure enough as soon as we entered her eyes immediately landed on the nearest row of books. Her small hands almost reaching out to grab one, before she remembered where we were.

We all sat down. It was awkward almost most tense. We had removed the unwanted opinions of others. The prince and I had decided to make plans on our own without the advice from the rest of the council. They were too diverse. Nothing would be accomplished with all their strong opinions. Instead it was me, the prince, and the queen, of course along with Belle. I was allowing her to be here, and I wouldn't force her to close her mouth, but I knew her, and as much as I loved her I knew her ideas would probably only lead to something more along the optimistic side. And, that was something we simply couldn't afford in this.

"Where do we begin?" he asked looking at a stack of parchment on the desk. It appeared to be an account of what we knew of Radcliffe's actions.

"He attacked Avalonea." Were his first, and only words before Belle was on her feet.

* * *

**There that was plz review, and since no one has been responding to the play list imma leave it out unless someone request it! Thanks Lovelies! ~Rumbelleion**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey, guys! I gotta another chapter up within decent time, so accomplishment number 1! So, please excuse any grammar errors, or spelling mistakes (But feel free to call me out on them. I will fix it). I've been in bed sick all day, so good news is I can waist my day away updating, but bad news is I'm full of snot, and I'm not in the best shape. So, what I'm trying to say is if you see an overload (Which there shouldn't be cuz I checked god damn it!) of errors you can blame my best friend Austin who so willingly gave me his stupid germs. So, now I'm sick and that can result in a few errors so just an FYI. Any who, thanks for reading again, and all the votes and comments. Plz continue to do so, they keep me motivated and I love them! So comment, PM, vote, even if it's just to say hi, or that you like pie cuz guess what I like pie too! And not the math kind cuz let's be honest math sucks balls. Give me English or give me death, but you can keep your Pre Cal on your side of the room! **

** Well you've been waiting long enough, here we go.**

* * *

_"Where do we begin?" he asked looking at a stack of parchment on the desk. It appeared to be an account of what we knew of Radcliffe's actions. _

_ "He attacked Avalonea." Were his first, and only words before Belle was on her feet._

**Belle's Perspective **

"What! No, that can't be right!" I practically scram. My eyes darted towards Rum's searching for an answer. Hoping beyond hope that he would tell me that it's a lie. That the prince was cruelly toying with my mind. For him to tell me he'll fix it. That everything's fine. I searched, but I found nothing.

Instead I saw a look of acknowledgement. Suddenly it clicked. He wasn't just trying to protect me from Ratcliffe. He was trying to protect me from the facts, from the truth. He didn't want me to know. He didn't want me to know the vile man attacked MY kingdom. I felt the blood boiling in my veins. None of the anger was directed towards Rumple. It completely belonged to Ratcliffe, and by god was I going to make him pay!

I didn't even know the facts, and I was already seeking revenge… since when did I seek revenge. I had to breathe heavily to calm my nerves. I was mad. I didn't know what I was doing, and that was never a good thing.

"Belle, darling, please." Rumple began, lifting his arms to lower me back into my seat. I didn't even realize I was standing. I let his hands guide me. I was silent, not yet believing everything I heard.

I wanted to ask questions but James beat me to it, "I'm sorry." Were his first words. His head was lowered, and true sincerity came from his mouth. "I was informed last night of the situation. We already knew he had destroyed a few towns and small kingdoms in the south. We suspected he continue with his advancements, but we didn't expect Avalonea would be a target. After all Avalonea is further north than most kingdoms. We suspect…" His eyes came up to look at mine. "That this was a personal attack. We assume that he was trying to hit a soft spot towards the Dark One. He knows that you, Belle, are his only weakness. If he were to hurt you, he would therefore hurt Rumpelstiltskin." James said with sorrow.

I darted my eyes to Rumple. Sure, I needed to know all the facts, but that didn't answer the question I really wanted to know. "How many?" I asked him begging with my eyes for it not to be a large sum.

He drew a slow breath, his fist clenching at his side. "It was too sudden for any of us to be aware until it was over." He began explaining. I knew Rum, if he didn't get straight to the point it had to be bad. My eyes instantly watered, and my hands went for him. They clenched around his arms, seeking comfort. His hand covered mine, as he continued doing his best to appease me. "I'll have you know the royal family wasn't touched. I stand by my word, and the first time we meant I promised I keep your family, and friend's safe. Therefore, there has been a protection charm around the palace ever since. Ratcliffe's magic couldn't touch it." He assured me. The news that at least my family and servants were without a doubt safe was overwhelmingly joyous. Of course, I was concerned about them, and I couldn't thank Rumple enough. I wanted to throw my arms around him in thanks, but a sinking feeling in my stomach reminded me there had to be negative news as well. "I'm afraid the rest of the kingdom… Belle, it was burnt to the ground." A sharp, almost yelp left my mouth at the news. My watery eyes became teary within seconds, and soon after my composure was lost. I don't know how it happened, but before I knew it I was in Rum's arms being neutered like a child. James hastily left the room promising he return when we were ready.

I don't know how long it was until I calmed down. All I know is Rumple never left my side.

* * *

**Rumpelstiltskin's Perspective**

It was hours later until I was ready to speak to Charming. Belle, surprisingly agreed with me when I told her she should sit this one out. She was still in shock from the earlier discussion. I wish I could have done something to spare her the pain. I regretted not being able to save her people. I was the Dark One after all. I promised her I keep her safe, and that included her emotional safety. I failed her on this one. I didn't want to elaborate on the topic considering it was painful enough for her already. It was true her kingdom was burnt to ashes, nothing left except the castle walls. Everyone inside of them were safe from the warlock's advances, but anyone left outside was gone. Not a single one survived out of the walls. Thankfully, many families made it into the castle, but many didn't as well.

Prince James and I had already made plans to help the survivors. My magic basically rebuilt the town and replanted the crops, and James sent his men to aid the people. I could provide material objects, silver, and gold, but men was not a thing I possessed or cared to.

Of course, I suspected Belle would want to go visit her people after things cooled down a bit, and I wouldn't object. She needed to be with them, and I wouldn't keep her from that.

James and I sat in his study while Snow took Belle to the library. That was about the only thing that would distract her at the time. Honestly, I think she just wanted the solitude. She deserved it after all. No one should have to go through what she is experiencing right now…. Its official I've gone soft, but who could blame me. I have a beautiful women to please, and I would do just about anything to satisfy her. That included changing a few nasty habits.

"How large?" I asked. I knew some about the man but not all.

"His army is small. Only consisting of his closes followers. They all bear a mark on their forearm. A symbol of their loyalties. Of course, none of them pose a threat. All are either non-powerful warlocks, or lesser magical creatures. Nothing that we couldn't take care of with a few battalions of knights. He, himself is a different story. His magic keeps growing as he overtakes the world. Somehow their directly related. We don't know how yet, but we suspect it has to do with some spell or curse. Some would even say his powers are akin to yours." He said placing his cup on the table with a loud click.

"Preposterous, I don't care what they say. If, and when it comes down to it I will defeat the man." I answered without a second guess.

"That may be true, but unlike you he has no weakness." He answered meekly. "Anyways, we have no idea what he plans to do next. His attacks have started to aim higher, for larger kingdoms, and his moves are more spontaneous. On top of that with his power it only takes a matter of minutes for him to bring a country to its knees. I fear if we don't act soon it will be too late." His tone suddenly changed as he looked up at me. "Although, we may be able to tell what he is going to do next. That would at least give us a fighting chance." He said leaning in towards me.

"And pray tell, how we would do that." I almost didn't believe him. For a moment I thought he was drunk, or was completely off his rocker.

"One of his men has requested a meeting with us. Apparently he has come to the conclusion that Ratcliffe isn't all he was put up to be. This man believed Ratcliffe would be his key to success, but recently he went after the women this man loved. That changed his mind, so he has come to us. Offering his service as long as we help to prevent Ratcliffe from hurting the girl." James said with a glint in his eyes.

"And, who is this women we are meant to 'protect'?" I asked assuming I would be charged with the task. When wasn't I?

"Her name is Pocahontas." He answered handing me a parchment. "This is where she is located. The man has agreed to act as our 'inside man' of sorts as long as she is safe and happy." He just had to add happy didn't he? Well, damn! This was going to be a fun job. "I assumed, since we all have to make sacrifices to win this war, that you wouldn't mind putting her in your personal care." James said, not really offering me a choice.

"Lovely" I bit out, practically snapping my teeth. I ripped the paper out of his hands, "And who is this man I'm meant to be helping?" I asked. He was lucky Belle was in the castle or I just might have walked away. The last thing I need is to be watching some bratty women. Belle was the only reason I was continuing helping James. She was my motivation.

"His name is John Smith."

* * *

**Sorry, for it being so short, but that's just the way it worked out. Plus, when don't I leave things on a cliff hanger. I mean really? I kind of do it a lot. Please don't hate me, but your welcome to e-slap me if you like, and please, please comment and review! More to come soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello All you amazing readers? How are you? Did you enjoy the last part? I sure hope so. Anyways here's the bad news... I'm still sick, and have been in bed all day again. It's a nasty cold, but I think I'll be returning to the outside world tomorrow so :)! Along with being in bed I was able to fit in another chapter! I really like how this one turned out! We have some new character introductions, and I have to say I loved how they turned out, and I hope you do to! Also again, thanks for all the votes and comments! Please continue to do so, because I really do love them and they keep me motivated, and all so fav, and review! And again Even if its just to talk I love to hear from all of you! Anyways here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"How long is this going to take?" I impatiently asked as we stood near the docks. My comment earned me a sharp jab in the ribs from Belle, as she cast me a sideways glance.

"The boat is due to arrive at any time. There" Prince James remarked while raising his hand towards the southern seas, "you can already see the ship on the horizon. It shouldn't be long now." He responded shifting his body away from mine.

We had stood by the shores for quite some time now, the ocean breeze sending the salty fumes in our direction. Belle enjoyed being able to wait and watch the water. I on the other hand had about lost my patience. James had tasked me with watching the young women John Smith cared so much for. I wasn't exactly angry as I was annoyed that I had to keep an eye over another women. Honestly, Belle was already enough. Now I would just have to run after two. The idea didn't seem too grand, but if it meant we had a chance of defeating Ratcliffe it was worth it. Belle safety was my first concern, and Ratcliffe was a threat to her. I would make sacrifices if it meant she was safe. I didn't mind that, and I felt as if I had some personal understanding towards this John Smith fellow. We both had someone in our life that was beyond anything else. We both would do anything to protect the women we loved, and for Mr. Smith that meant handing his lover over into the clutches of the Dark One. I wasn't surprised when we got the letter back from Smith saying his love was either staying in James castle or no deal. He made a few comments pointing out that he didn't want me to infect the girl with my evil ways. I didn't expect anything else. Although somehow through a few more letter James persuaded the man into agreeing to our terms. I suspect he told Smith that Pocahontas would be safest in the Dark Castle, and I'm sure Belle was also used as a term or agreement. Once people found out that the Dark One actually had a heart their opinion somehow changed towards me.

I didn't like it one bit.

But, I rather have people thinking I've gone soft then to not have Belle, so in the end I would just ignore the understanding glances, and forgiving looks. I didn't want their forgiveness nor did I deserve it. Somehow loving a women changes people's opinion on you. I have no idea how that works, but who am I to judge the masses? Oh right, I'm the Dark One, so I can bloody judge whoever I please.

Anyways, I didn't mind watching the girl, no my irritation was towards another thing. Apparently this young women came from one of the tribes to the south. These people—who I can't stand—have a strict belief that magic is this route of all evil. They look at is as sin, as if it came from the pits of hell itself. They want nothing to do with it, or anyone who practices it. Never the less, I have no idea how they got this women to agree to stay with me especially with her tribes firm beliefs. So, as a result of this I was forced to wait for hours on a shore line for a damn boat to bring the girl to me, then I would have to ride in a –none magic—carriage all the way to the Dark Castle. It would have taken me a matter of seconds to teleport the girl here and back within a blink of an eye, but no she bloody hell didn't want anything to do with magic.

Belle, was somewhat sympathetic towards her, and somehow persuaded me to give into the girls wishes. I suppose Belle was right in the end. I shouldn't force my ways on others, no matter how badly I wanted to.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Belle asked enthusiastically. This whole time she has been relishing in the idea that another girl is going to be at the castle. I know she hasn't gotten out often, so she enjoys when we get to make runs to others kingdoms, and such but she never has had the pleasure of keeping company with another female for a long period of time since she came to live with me. And, I say the word pleasure loosely. I really don't see how entertaining someone—with the exception of Belle—for so long can be considered enjoyable. I know for a fact, that I would get annoyed. That's why while this women is under my care I'm making sure she stays at her own end of the room… forget room, she can stay at her own end of the damn castle.

"If she is anything like you, I'll be in for one hell of a time." I remarked under my breath.

Another sharp jamb was aimed for my rib cage. "Belle, I don't know if you realize, but your elbows are quite sharp love." I said turning towards her with an accusing face.

"That's kind of the point." She remarked mocking me whilst sticking her nose up. "And, just so you know if the women is anything like me she'll be delightful." She countered.

A slow chuckle came from me lips, as she glared at me. "I know love, I know." I smiled at her. Belle's expression slowly relaxed as she let out her own laugh, and soon she had her shoulder under my arm as she talked about anything and everything.

The ice that had captured us the past few days, had slowly melted away. Most of it disappearing when Belle found out about Avalonea. She needed comfort, and I delivered. After that everything seemed to return to normal between the two of us, except for Belles new found depression. It's not that she was exactly depressed she had just been upset after hearing the news, but one can only expect that. We had already discussed, and made plans, and I had promised her as soon as Ratcliffe was defeated and set away I would take her to her father's kingdom. And, if all went to plan with the help of this John Smith, Ratcliffe would be brought to his knees soon enough.

It was another hour before the heavy ship, lined with flags, and colorful ribbons made it to the docks. There was quite a fuss which I chose to extract myself from as I let the prince meet with the captain. I didn't want to deal with the glares, or suspicious looks from the ship's crew. I knew who they were, and they knew who I was there was no reason for me to chat it up. I kept Belle to my side, not liking the way some of these sailors looked. The first one to even graze Belle would be blinded for the rest of his days. So, to avoid both greetings, and having to permanently injure anyone Belle, and I stayed in the shadows awaiting Pocahontas to show face.

James eventually ended his conversation with the captain, who in fact looked quite wary. I figured they didn't think the idea of leaving the girl in the clutches of the Dark One was very wise. I couldn't blame them. I wouldn't leave someone with me either, unless of course I cared for them. This girl though, I had no fondness for.

James disappeared on deck as we waited. A few moments later he came back with a tall, tan women trailing behind him. Perhaps trailing was the wrong word. The girl stood tall, head high, shoulders back. She walked with grace, her feet hardly even touching the ground. Her hair was draped over her back in all its dark glory. She looked pristine, prideful, every bit the royalty she was. He had to admit she was pleasing to the eye, but nothing compared to his Belle. He noticed the marks on her arms, appearing to be tattooed there, along with her tribal clothing. He watched as they came down the steps, only the girl didn't exactly do that. While James walked down the stairs onto the docks he turned, expecting the girl to have followed, only she didn't. Instead of taking the stairs the girl latched onto a piece of rope that hung from the many parts of the ship. He had no idea what the girl was planning to do with it until he saw her take a running leap, and swing the rope over the ship, and past the docks. She let go of the material once the momentum brought her over the ground, with her figure blocking the sun light, and her shadowing looming over the ground the image she cast while practically flying in the air was like something out of a painting. The world seemed to stand still for a moment while she let go of the material. Landing on her own two feet with all the grace of a princess, Rumple had to admit he was impressed, but none the less annoyed. The girl landed right in front of him, somehow having spotted him in the shadows. She stood tall, taller than he glaring at him with a suspicious eye. The girl seemed to be changeling him. He didn't like it.

"You're the Dark One?" she finally asked. It wasn't really a question more like an observation.

After a long pause I finally answered with a sneer. "The very same."

"I was told you are to look after me. I do not trust you, or your magic, but John Smith told me you are good now. I do not believe it, but if he says I will be safe. I will follow you." She stated. Well, she was verbal. Why not just tell me I'm the spawn of Satan next.

The atmosphere was tense for a moment until Belle stepped in. "Hello," she started with the always friendly smile. "I'm Belle. I'll be staying with you at the castle." She said sticking out her arm for the other women to take.

Only she did not take Belle's hand instead, she snapped back as if touching Belle would cause some infectious disease.

"Who is she?" Pocahontas lashed out with venom. "I was not told of anyone else who is to stay with me. What kind of witch is she?" she asked with accusation, and a vile look covering her face.

Belle sank back at the remark. Feeling her fall back from the nasty comment set me off. No one, and I mean no one spoke to her that way. "You will do well to watch your mouth when you speak to her. Belle her happens to be the mistress of the Dark Castle, and while you stay there you will treat her as she deserves." I said sternly griping my hand around Belle's waist.

At that the women took another step back. She glanced at both of us with confusion. After a long pause she spoke, "She is you're…" She trailed off looking down at our hands that were at this point entwined together.

"Ah, there you all are. I have the carriage waiting near…" James came up behind her breaking off when he say the looks on our faces. He turned to me sharply. "What did you do? Not even five minutes and you already set her off." James started.

A quick glance from me shut him up. "I was just informing our guest that she know when to hold her tongue." I stated. James looked like he was about to rant on about how I should at least show some gentlemen-like qualities towards the girl, but I stopped him with a turn of my heel. I swiftly re-wrapped my arm around Belle's waist. "I believe we have a long journey ahead, and I rather not be kept waiting." Belle un-doubtfully let me lead her. I suspected she was still put off by the women. Of course people have called Belle many things all because she chose to give her affections to me. She had held her head high through most of them, but even I wasn't going to pretend they didn't sting her. I kept her close, reminding her that no matter what they referred to her as, a witch in this case, I was going to love her through it all, even harder and deeper than I ever had because she endeavored it all for me and I couldn't ask for more.

Pocahontas followed at a safe distance behind, glaring at my back. She still seemed to be processing all of this.

I held the door open for Belle, and helped her up with my hand. Once she was safely in the carriage I took my seat up front where the driver would normally sit. James offered one of his men, but I didn't want them coming to the Dark Castle no matter who they worked for. And, since I was restricted to the use of no magic due to the brat who was now entering the other side with ease. Most women struggled to reach up into the carriage without a man's help, but she took a swinging step in with ease. _Barbaric,_ he thought. Before he was impressed at the women's skill, but now he had a different opinion of her.

Once the doors was shut, he was on his way giving one last, acknowledging wave to James. As if saying, I'll do my part, but I won't like it. James waved in returned before returning to the small circle his men were standing it, perhaps making plans of how they would return home themselves.

* * *

**OKAY DID YOU LIKE IT! I know what your gonna say. Pocahontas is a good guy, and don't worry your pretty little mind she will be in my story to. You have to understand she is just a little put off because I mean who wouldn't Rum is the Dark One after all. She just need some time to come to terms, and bond with the couple, and then she'll be our normal, free spirit, optimistic, sacrificial princess we all love! Also I know in her movie a lot of magic takes place, so she shouldn't be opposed to it, but I decided for my story sense most Nobel people see magic as a bad thing the tribes should to. Anyways in the movie its all spirit magic which is way different from the stuff in OUAT, so that's where I'm coming from. Anyways thanks for reading! Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I got another chapter up tonight! I hope you like it. We only have so many more until the end about five if everything works out the way it's supposed to, but I'm not making any promises because this story was originally supposed to be ten chapters per part, but like that's gonna happen lol! :) Anyways thanks for all the favorites and likes and such! I see I've got a few new readers so welcome, and I hope you are enjoying the story, and for everyone who has stuck with me this long kudos to you, and I love you guys so so much! Please continue to message me and comment! I swear they make me so happy and help with the muse. I would like to respond to my reviews but after all this time I've been on fan fiction I still cant figure it out, so please don't feel like I'm ignoring you, and if you want a reply please Pm me cause I seriously can't figure this out. If anyone could help me with that I would be eternally grateful! Anyways comment! Review! Pm, Like, Follow, Favorite do whatever your little heart wants! So that was a long intro anyways here we go! I so hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Belle sat in the carriage staring out the window as to avoid making eye contact with their new guest. She really didn't know what to make out of her. She seemed like a rather intelligent, kind heart, and free spirited women until she went off accusing her of being a witch. Belle was anything but a witch. In fact she wanted nothing to do with the dark arts. If she could have it her way Rumple would be free of the curse, but she knew he had no such desires so she kept her mouth shut. She wouldn't take his rights away from him. She loved him, and that included his faults.

Although, with the baby you could say Belle did have some magical talent. Well, the baby did, but it was channeled through her. That didn't matter right now though. Her focus was on the other women in the buggy.

Belle couldn't really blame her for having a bad reaction. Most people did when it came to Rum, but what she didn't like was how verbal she was about it. The women obviously couldn't hold her tongue, but Belle could sympathize with that. She wasn't exactly known for keeping her opinion to herself either.

The tension was finally getting to be too much. You could almost tangibly feel it in the air.

"Did you have a pleasant time traveling?" Belle asked referring to when Pocahontas was coming over seas.

Pocahontas looked up confused for a moment. She assumed her host were going to be closed off, and unwilling, but this one was offering a topic of conversation so she took her opportunity. She was never one to be crude or judgmental considering how many had judged her and her people in the past, so she probably shouldn't judge this women. Belle, she remembered her name from earlier.

"Yes…" she said remembering her manners after a moment, "thank you."

This got a smile out of Belle. _Well at the least she was trying to be civil,_ Belle thought.

Belle really didn't know how to carry on the conversation, but thankfully the other women spoke up. "Why has the Dark One claim that you are the Mistress of the Dark Castle? Does he force you there?" she asked suddenly curious. This Belle women didn't seem so bad. After she had established she wasn't a witch Pocahontas found her to be generally pleasant, at least from what she could tell. She didn't understand why a nice young women would want to be near the Dark One. She assumed the only way she be there would be by force.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked in a shocked tone. She wasn't trying to be rude she just couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Is he keeping you captive?" Pocahontas asked bluntly.

"Oh, goodness no!" Belle corrected. "No, no I love him." She stated trying to convey why she was with Rumple.

Pocahontas' eye brows shot up. "You love the Dark One?" she looked concerned, as if someone was holding an arrow at her head.

"Yes, I love Rumple, and he loved me." Belle said with a warm smile thinking about her lover. Just saying the words brought a fluttery feeling to her stomach.

Pocahontas didn't know what to say. "But why?" she finally came out with.

"Oh, well." Belle thought after a moment. It was clear to her why she loved Rum, but talking about it to a stranger was bit odd. It almost felt like she was exposing intimate parts of herself. Like her diary was being read out loud. "I don't know if I can tell you that. I just do. I love him because of who he is, and what he is to me. I guess you can't chose who you fall in love with. Trust me I had no intentions of doing so when I first meant Rumple, but then things changed. You start to see different sides of the person, and then it just happens unexpectedly, and unstoppable. I can't pin point a single reason why I love him, or why he would love me, but I can tell you I do, of that I am certain." She answered the best way she could.

Pocahontas gave a pensive look. After a moment of contemplating all of this she finally nodded deciding that the girl wasn't crazy, and for some reason she couldn't understand did love the Dark One who she referred to as Rumple. Pocahontas could although understand her reasoning. After all she never planned on falling for John Smith, but she did. It was like Belle said unexpected, and someway magical.

"If you mean what you say you must truly love him. I have as well felt the way you have, and neither can I explain it." Pocahontas explained.

"With John Smith?" Belle asked. She knew the conversation James and Rum had. She knew why Pocahontas was staying with them. Belle knew of John Smith and the sacrifices he was making to protect the women he loved.

"Yes, with John Smith." She answered. "He told me the Dark One would protect me while they stop Ratcliffe from destroying villages and kingdoms. Is this true?" She asked wandering is she could really trust the Dark One.

"Yes, it's true. You'll be safe in the Dark Castle. When Rumple makes a promise he never breaks it. You will be safe I can assure you of that." Belle responded earnestly.

Pocahontas nodded. "You are very nice." She said after a while when silence embedded itself between the two.

"You are too." Belle said smiling her breathtaking smile that Rumple would have sold his soul just to make sure she never lost the light in her eyes when she looked at him that way.

"Is the Dark One nice?" the Indian girl asked.

"At first, I understand if you feel otherwise, but yes he is. He just takes a bit of warming up to." Belle explained.

"And he is nice to you?" Pocahontas asked wanting the concept clarified.

"Oh yes absolutely. He couldn't be better." Belle said with a smile. She knew full well Rum would give his life for her in a heartbeat. She never once questioned that. He also treated her like a gentlemen should a lady. They did have their fights but every couple did. All that mattered was where they were at the end of the night.

"Why do you keep holding your stomach?" Pocahontas asked. Throughout their trip she had noticed the girl kept absent-mindingly holding her stomach area. She wanted to make sure the girl wasn't feeling ill.

"Oh, am I?" Belle asked with a warm, brightening smile forming at her lips. She hadn't even realized she had been stroking and placing her hand over her womb throughout their conversation. She guessed she was still getting used to this pregnancy thing.

"Are you feeling well?" The other women asked.

"Oh yes, I'm… just pregnant." She answered with a little giggle at the end. She was almost giddy with the idea of having Rums child.

Pocahontas' eyes went wide again as she looked at the girl.

"The Dark One—" she trailed off. She was connecting the pieces in her mind and frankly she didn't like the outcome.

"Yes, it's Rumple's child." Belle said again with the warm smile.

Pocahontas still didn't like the concept, but seeing as the girl looked happy she didn't wish to say anything in case it might offend Belle. She was finally warming up to the girl, and didn't want to spend the next few weeks, or however long it took to take care of Ratcliffe with unhappy host.

Hours pasted until they finally reached their destination. By that time Belle and Pocahontas had gotten to know each other well talking about how she had meet John Smith, and her personal encounters with Ratcliffe, and how she used to think he was a decent man just as John did until he started murdering the innocent. They talked of how both women missed their homes and what they were like, their lovers, and favorite foods. In all the two grew very close in short period of time.

It was dark when the carriage pulled up to the gates. Belle was hunched against the door asleep by now, and Pocahontas was lazily gazing up at the stars through the door.

Once Rumple came to the door to help—at least one—of the ladies down he found his Belle asleep and the other women looking content. He hoped Belle didn't have a bad time being stuck with the women—he believed to be miserable—on their trip. He opened the door, being quiet so to not ruse his beauty from sleep, scooping her up in his arms and carefully maneuvering her out of the carriage. Pocahontas watched this interaction finally understanding Belle. He moved her with such care, and looked upon her with eyes she only ever saw from her lover. She now understood that it was true the Dark One did love this women, and it warmed Pocahontas' heart.

She was quick to follow, light on her feet like always. She climbed down the carriage and followed the Dark One without a word as they went up to the grim looking castle. She hoped it looked more inviting in the morning.

* * *

**More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I'm back and with a new chapter! Exciting right!? I was going to post this on Sunday in honor of OUAT's second episode of the season (The first was wonderful by the way. If you missed it you have to go watch it so many things happened its impossible to describe), but I figured that I had kept you all waiting long enough so I went ahead and posted it today. I hope you enjoy it, and before I go and leave you with this fine piece of work(at least I think this is one of my better chapters, not to mention longer ones.) I have to say OMFG DID YOU SEE THE ROSE!? I freaked out! I died! I almost lost it. Like YESSSSSSSS That is the kind of stuff the writers need to keep doing. It made my heart want to explode. Okay, now that that's out of the way you may now proceed to read CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Belle awoke in a daze, blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to shield herself from the bright lights coming through the window. It took her a moment to realize where she was, but once she did she was perfectly content. She let out a soft sigh finding the person she was searching for next to her, and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Up early are we darling?" Rumple asked his angel as she stirred by his side.

"I didn't think you were awake." Was her response. Her arm tightened around him as she said this. She had every intention to go back to bed considering she was still quite tired. "How'd we get in here?" she asked after a few minutes of a fruitless effort to drift back into sleep.

"We arrived last night. I took to the privilege of bringing us in." he mumbled into her neck. Neither of them were looking forward to getting up. The bed was such a tempting and pleasant place to be, and sleep sounded like a very good idea at the time. After the long trip yesterday they were both exhausted. Rumple wasn't only exhausted but pissed as well. He had a guest in his castle whom he thought was a miserable bitch, and not to mention she was the damn reason they had to take the exhausting trip in the first place. Her and her stupid no magic beliefs. Rumple almost smirked at this. This young women may hate anything and everything that had to do with magic, but as karma would have it she was staying at one of the most magical places in the world. The Dark Castle ran off magic. The cleaning, cooking, gardening, anything you could remotely think off involved magic. It was basically living and breathing in the very heart of the castle. If she didn't like magic she was in for one hell of a stay.

"Mmm, well thank you." Belle started still talking into her pillow, "Where's Poca—" She meet to finish her question, but a large and not very attractive yawn cut her off. "Sorry." She uttered still face down in the pillow.

"That miserable, pain in my ass is in one of the guest rooms. I believe it's the one by the library." He said with a touch of venom to his words.

"Rumple you know that's the smallest one." She whined. "She is our guest."

"Doesn't deserve to be."

"Rum, she really isn't that bad." She tried to explain, but it was too early to try and fight with him.

"Don't tell me your friends with her now." He said sarcastically rolling over to look at her.

She met him, lifting her face from the mattress to meet his gaze. "She happens to be a very nice person. Once to get to know her at least. She's just a little spectacle about the whole Dark One thing." She answered.

After a sigh Rumple laid his hand on her cheek, lovingly stroking it with his thumb. "You always do find the goodness in others my love. Although, I don't think I'm convinced she is as good as you make her out to be." He responded.

Rumple was pleased to see his comment got repaid with the smile from the women lying next to him. He could never get enough of her bright eyes, and happy smile.

"And how's our child feelings this morning?" He asked moving his hand down from her cheek to her stomach. Rumple laid his hand over her womb. He could feel the magical pulses coming out of it. It was almost like electric charges surging out of her stomach. Only someone with magical ability themselves could sense it, and he could thoroughly feel their unborn child's magical talent radiating out of Belle.

"Peachy." She responded kissing his nose.

"Peachy is it?" he asked questioning her on her vocabulary choices.

"Mhmm. And, she is hungry, as am I, so if…" Belle never got to finish her sentence.

"She?" Rumple questioned her again. He couldn't figure out where in the devil she was coming up with all of this today.

"Well, yes she." Belle answered with total confidence.

"And, tell me now love. How can you possible know it's a she?" he asked eager to learn where she was coming up all this craziness.

"I can just tell." She answered with a smile.

Rumple raised his brows at her, but after a moment supposed there was really no point with trying to prove her wrong. Knowing his Belle he wouldn't get anywhere in the end. "Well congratulations love. I guess were having a girl." He said playing along with her little tangent.

"Thank you. We both appreciate it." Belle leaned over and kissed him after saying this, and then rolled out of bed.

Her skin shivered once she lost the comfort of the covers, but all she was really concerned about at the moment was food.

"Rumple I'm starving." She complained as she lightly slapped him with a pillow. "Come on get up."

"In a minute darling." He shooed her with his hand indicating he still wanted his beauty sleep.

Belle was about to whine once more, but before she got to opportunity to Rumple found himself laying on the ground with a not so innocent sounding bang.

"What the Hell!" He snapped. What the fuck? How in the world did he end up on the floor? Something had forcibly pushed him out of bed. In a matter of seconds, with all his unnatural human abilities, he was standing on his feet searching for the source of his attacker. He didn't even think of Belle in the situation. He knew she wasn't strong enough to do that. Not with how much force was applied, and he knew her better than that. She wouldn't even consider knocking him out of bed like that. She wasn't vile like himself.

"Rumple, oh god! Are you okay?" He heard Belle yelling, and nursing over him. She ran over as soon as she saw and heard the not so pleasant sound of her lover smashing against their bedroom floor. "Oh, god I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Rumple had barely enough time to grasp the situation when he saw the tears in her eyes. Suddenly nothing else mattered. Not the knock he took to the head, not the fact he was shoved to the floor, or the fact he didn't know who had done it. All that mattered was his Belle, and her distress.

He was quick to grab her, and pull her into his arms. His hands instinctively went to cup her cheeks, as he soothed her. "Darling, what's wrong. Why on earth are you upset? And what's this about your fault? Nothings your fault my love." He said gently running his fingers through her hair.

"No, no you don't understand." She tried to explain through the tears. She couldn't believe what she had just done, or more like what her body had just done. It's not like she meant to hurt him. It was all the magic's fault. It must have detected her distress, and solved the problem. "The baby. The magic… it—it." She was trying to get it out but couldn't seem to. She was devastated she hurt him. It was the last thing she wanted to do.

Suddenly it made sense. As soon as she said baby it clicked in his head. The child must have recognized that his or hers mother was hungry, and figured the only way to get what it wanted was by fixing the issue. Which in this case was getting him up. "No, no sweetheart. It is in no way your fault. The child was just trying to be helpful, and no harm done. It'll take a lot more than that to hurt me, or have you already forgotten you're in love with the Dark One, the crocodile with no heart." He joked around. Mocking himself, and trying to cheer her up. He hated seeing the tears in her eyes.

His commit got him a pathetic slap in the chest, and a weak smile though watery eyes.

"Oh sweetheart it's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's my magic that caused it in the first place, so if we are going to be specific I really just threw myself on the floor. Our baby wouldn't even have magic if it wasn't for me." Rumple cooed in her ear. Trying the best way he knew how to comfort her. "You understand don't you?" he asked rocking her in his lap.

"Yes, I just." She wiped away her tears from her eyes before she continued. "I—when I saw you fall I knew what it was. I could feel it. The magic traveling through me, and I hated the idea of me hurting you."

"But, you didn't hurt me. I don't even have a scratch, and it was not you my love. Do you hear me? It wasn't you." He said sternly, but full of love.

She shook her head yes. Her tears had by now stopped, and she seemed much calmer.

"Good, now how about we go get that food you so wanted." He asked with a cocky smile.

"Don't be such a bastard Rum." She answered slapping arm. "But, yes that would be nice." She said sniffling.

"Come on then."

Belle wiped her face with her hand one last time before taking his outstretched hand, and walking down to the kitchen with him.

* * *

Pocahontas got up in the strange castle she was meet to call a home for as long as John Smith wanted her here. She trust him immensely, and if he said staying here was best then she would, but that didn't make her any more comfortable. She got up early, naturally and made her way around the castle looking for any sign of her two host or the kitchen. She didn't know where the Dark One had took Belle last night. All he really did was lead her to the room she had slept in, and told her they be up in morning. He didn't seem too happy when he left, but she expected that. To be honest, she didn't treat him that well yesterday, but she vowed she make up for it soon.

She wondered for a good thirty minutes before she found the kitchen, and even then she was already feeling disturbed with her new home. Everywhere she went there was something involving magic. She was tempted to destroy anything she saw that was floating, and flying around, but kept her hands to her side, and ran as fast as she could past the objects she encountered. If her father could see her now she probably be excommunicated from the tribe for tolerating what she was seeing. Back home if anything was seen relating to magic, especially dark magic it would be destroyed and burned, along with whoever was involved with it.

When she went into the kitchen it was even worse everything was cooking, or cleaning itself, and she had almost scram when she saw the pans being scrubbed by a floating cloth. Thankfully she bit her tongue hard enough as to not let out her inner shock.

Once she actually got her food, and was sat down at the table she had found in a small knock of the kitchen Belle and the Dark One had made their way to the kitchen as well.

"Oh." Belle exclaimed when she saw the girl sitting in the corner. She wasn't expecting anyone to be there so it was a bit of a shock. "I didn't see you there. Well, good morning I suppose." Belle greeted Pocahontas with a smile. Rumple just grunted in her direction trying to play nice for Belle's sake.

"Good morning." Pocahontas returned. She was still getting use to this new language, and new culture. The good morning greeting was strange for her. She didn't understand why everyone wanted to wish someone else a good morning. Why only morning? Did these white people not care about the other parts of your day? Why not say good day, as to cover all the day rather than one part? She would never understand it.

Belle and Rumple sat down at a different table by the large window Belle preferred. Most of the meal was ate in silence due to both parties not knowing what to say. Finally, Pocahontas broke the silence by doing something she wanted to do since she got to the castle.

"I just wanted to say. I am sorry for the way I treated you both yesterday. It was not right." She tried to explain her mistake to her host.

Belle smiled and accepted her apology while Rumple simply stared. He wasn't expecting the girl to own up to her mistakes, but he was just proven wrong. He wasn't prepared to go and forgive her like that, but she did gain some credit by his standards for coming up with the courage to apologize for her errors.

* * *

It was much later in the day. Rumple was tolerating the girl while she and Belle sat in the main living space reading and talking while he spent some time at his wheel.

He was meant to be watching his work, but Belle's sweet voice was lulling him into a state of tranquility. The girls were sitting next to each other while Belle was reading some versus out of Shakespeare's works. It was relaxing just listening to his darling reading the beautiful words. He did always have a particular likening for Shakespeare.

While everyone was distracted no one noticed the two men outside the castle grounds ready to do something that would devastate the Dark One if their planned succeeded. The two men were tattooed with the mark of their leader. Ratcliffe had sent them, and they had no intention to fail. They aimed the bows in the correct angle, and with a swift movement of their arms the bows released the arrows. The men watched the two weapons fly into the sky, towards the castle, and smash through the window. They were gone before they could watch the rest of the scene unfold.

Pocahontas' head turned when she heard the familiar sound of an arrow flying. She was used to it. Bows being the only weapon she was accustomed too, and the most popular choice of armory back home.

"Do you hear that?" she asked interrupting Belle from her continues reading. She didn't understand why she was hearing an arrow fly. She didn't—her thoughts were interrupted, and she had no time to finish the thought when she heard the shatter of glass. Somehow she had analyzed the situation before anyone else had time to react. The path of the arrow as headed right towards Belle, and Pocahontas was thoroughly prepared to waver its trajectory.

Belle found herself half way across the room with a very heavy Pocahontas lying on top of her after she watched the Indian girl dive towards her. Belle heard the shatter of glass, but didn't know what happened after that.

Rumple was quick to follow Pocahontas. He watched the arrows fly in horror towards his Belle. He couldn't even describe his fear and relief when Pocahontas pushed Belle out of the way. The two arrows missed them both by a land slide thanks to her actions. He was on his feet scooping up Belle and holding her tight after the arrows hit the empty wall. He didn't even have time to check who had shot them, and frankly at the moment didn't care. All he was concerned about was Belle. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if they would have hit their target. He had a sneaking suspicion it was Ratcliffe, but right not the main concern was his shaken up Belle.

"What happened?" she gasped out.

Rumple didn't answer right away. He couldn't seem to find his voice, but once Pocahontas stood up, and he watched her walk to the window, through the broken glass, and search for the people who threatened the love of his life, he suddenly found the will to speak.

"She saved your life." Was all he was able to say. "Thank you." He breathed out in the Indians girl direction.

Pocahontas just looked back, and nodded while turning back and searching for the prosecutors again.

Rumple had a sudden revelation in that moment. He realized then that this girl wasn't anything like he thought she was.

For the time being, he just kept Belle wrapped in his arm. Her head turned into his chest. He owned that girl everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! So this new chapter gets a move on with a few things, and we get to see a little bit of the other relationships in this book as well as always Rumple's and Belle's. I would like to thank you all for reading this it really does mean a lot, and if you've gotten this far into the book than thank you so so freaken much! You are amazing, and i guess I must be doing something right if your all still reading! Anyways here is the new chapter. BTW I don't know how much I'll be able to get done next week. It's home coming so we have the spirit week festivities and the game and dance plus cook outs exe... and I was voted Princess for my Junior class and my boyfriend won Prince, so we will be extra specially involved with all the events and such, so don't hate me if I can't get an update in. I promise I will try, but I don't know how much I'll get done. Anyways thanks for reading again lol, and enjoy the new chapter! (And I think this just proves fan girls can have social lives! Everybody saying we don't Like no, I have a life and I fan girl constantly so take that you judgmental world!)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

With a wave of his hand the broken glass evaporated off the floor. He had checked the grounds, but didn't find anything pertaining to who had threatened them. At the time he was furious, and paranoid. He wouldn't let Belle leave his side. He had no idea what to do. He knew Ratcliffe had threatened them. He had sent the note saying he would either have his power or Belle.

Little did this psychopath know is no one, absolutely no one threatened the Dark One without paying for it with their lives. More importantly he had gone after Belle, and Rumple was not going to let them get away without having every bone in their body crushed, and every ounce of blood spilled from their very skin for what they had done.

He couldn't begin to imagine what would have happened if the arrows that were shot through the windows would have hit their target. The mere thought of it made his heart stop. He was unwilling to lose her. Not to anyone, and Ratcliffe was going to have to come to the realization very quickly if he wanted to escape with his life. Not that he would. Snow wanted to spare the man, but remarkably James and he were in agreement that the man needed to be eliminated. His existence ended. Beforehand, it was simply because he was a threat, but now he had crossed the line. A threat was one thing, but when it was actually carried out it became a whole new issue. Rumple was going to make sure this man paid, and in the worse way.

As soon as he had calmed down Belle who was in distraught due to the weapons that just about ended her life, and the area had been searched and cleared of any trespassers who might have been behind this he headed towards Snow's kingdom in search for her husband. He wasn't wasting anytime in this even if that meant taking them all by magic. His new house guest—who he had gained a whole new respect and appreciation for—would have to put up with a little magic. He owed the girl everything, but he had no time to waist, so he engulfed them all in a cloud of purple smoke, and ended up in the great hall of Snow White's palace.

Once there everything went into chaos. He was announcing his arrival, clearing the castle of anyone who might be a threat. Kicking all servants, and knights out. He only allowed those he knew to be James' best to stay not wanting to risk any of the others to be under cover or working for the enemy. He had already almost lost Belle once today, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to go through that again.

Making all the commotion had the desired affect and James showed up demanding what was going on. He explained the situation to the King with Belle glued to his side the whole time. James was sent into panic, as Rumple demanded he talk to John Smith now. It was time to take action, and Rumpelstiltskin did not want to wait another minute. Of course, James had his stipulations. It was true they couldn't just launch an all-out war. Dark One, or not they didn't know what they were up against. Ratcliffe grew in power every day, and John was still trying to explain everything to them. They had barely gotten to the topic of land territory's he held, and now the Dark One was storming into James' castle demanding an arsenal of knights, and a battle by sun down. It was overwhelming. Almost suffocating.

Soon, Snow joined the scene, and James' had called an emergency meeting where everyone in the council, and to Rumple's liking John Snow was there. Rumple was ready to divulge all the information he could get out of him in order to defeat this man. In Rum's mind the sooner this ended the Better.

All this was a bit much for Belle. Her life had just been endangered, and then she had been saved by her new friend. Who she noticed Rumple didn't sneer at anyone more, and then all this. Rumple had locked her away in the dungeons 'for her safety' which she understood, but that didn't make any less creepy, as he searched the area and then she was glued to his side for the next hour as they appeared in Snow's kingdom. Then, the meeting was called. She barely had time to grasp anything. It was all so hectic, and fast passed. She wasn't even sure she was alive yet after the shock of watching the arrow fly right at her. The moment she saw it she froze her life flashing between the pages of a book as she awaited her demise, but then out of nowhere a strong force hit her. Knocking the wind and sense right out of her as Pocahontas dived at her body. Belle was alive right now because of the Indian girl, but she still wasn't able to believe it. The girl was obviously brave, and noble, not to mention selfless to put herself in harm's way for the sake of saving Belle's life. Thankfully, both of them made it out of it without a scratch. Other than the bruise on her hip which was caused by hit to the floor she took when Pocahontas had shoved her out of the way and onto the hard wooden surface. Although, she was not complaining, or informing Rumple. He had enough to handle as it was.

From what she could tell he was taking control of this operation as they sat at the table awaiting all the members of the committee to arrive. He wanted this thing ended here and now. How he was going to accomplish it she had no idea. But he was the Dark One, so she supposed if anyone could do it, it be him. She just wasn't so sure if right now was the best time.

"This better be good." Granny came in huffing. If you asked her this was nonsense. All of a sudden she received an urgent letter that she had to be at the castle immediately. Apparently the Dark One had called them together, and she knew if the Dark One was involved it would probably be a bunch of shit she didn't want to get involved with, but here she was per James' request but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"What you leave knitting practice for this?" Grumpy said bitterly at her. To be far though he was just as peeved off. He didn't want to be here just as much as the next guy.

"Oh would you all just shut up and sit down." Another dwarf said as the whole heard of them came bubbling in.

Soon everyone was at the table, and prepared to hear their King out.

"Thank you all for coming." James began announcing in his formal tone. "I know for some of you it may have been inconvenient, but your presence is noted and appreciated. James turned to look at those who did not seem to enjoy being where they were at the moment, aka Granny. "We have received some alarming news that has pushed us to take action sooner than we would have liked. The Dark One." He looked towards Rumpelstiltskin, "Has just informed me that there has been an attack at his castle. The prosecutors were not found, but we are for certain it was none other than Radcliffe's men. Thankfully the attack failed, and no one was harmed, but seeing as what occurred the Dark One has urged me to take action immediately. It seems the defenders were after Belle, and seeing that our guest and refugee Pocahontas is also staying at the castle it does not only affect the Dark One, but us as well. So, I have come to a conclusion that I hope you all will be agreeable with. As your King I hope you will respect my decision when I say the war with Ratcliffe has already started, and we intend to finish it now." He took a moment's pause to let this sink in with the rest of the crowd.

There were a few shocked faces within the group, but no one dared uttered a word. "With that said I propose the now, with the best minds this very kingdom has to offer, we form a battle plan against Ratcliffe. We have our inside man." He gestured to John. "I say it's time we start using him." James finished lifting his hands at John informing him it was his turn to speak.

With that the King sank in his own chair holding tight to Snows hand. The couple were in need of each other at the time. They were both hesitant about charging into a battle at this point. Snow didn't agree with it, and James didn't know if it was the right time, but with the Dark One present they knew if they didn't do something Rumple would take actions into his own hand which would probably lead to their kingdoms downfall and the Dark Ones success. He never did anything unless it benefited him, and it didn't matter if their kingdom lay in ruins at the end of this, as long as he got what he wanted he didn't care.

"Thank you James." John said as he rose from his seat. "Yes, I suppose you are right and it is time for me to be of some use. The Dark One has held his side of the bargain, and Pocahontas seems to be in good condition as fare as I've seen, so it's time for me to hold up my end. I am at your disposal. Any questions you have I will do my best to answer. I find—" he never got a chance to finish his statement as a very pushy and very disruptive Pocahontas came flying into the room.

When they had arrived Rumple had put her under the watch of some of the royal guards who he knew would do a sufficient job of protecting her in case of the worse. He thought it best to have—what he thought to be capable people—watching her not only for the sake of the girl, but also for the castle. He had no idea how much damage she would cause with her curious nature, but in many ways including the curiosity of a cat, he was like his Belle. To be honest she may be starting to grow on the Dark One.

_Did he really just think that?_

The girl was left outside, and had not had a chance to see John, but once she was made aware that he was in the castle no two guards, no matter how many white men weapons they held would be getting in her way. She was able to distract and maneuver around the solders and then make a run for the drawing room.

She came in with a bang earning everyone's attention as she flung her arms around John in a death grip. Just looking at the way she held him caused Rumple's muscles to flinch. If anything he felt sorry for the man subject to her embrace, but the man in question did nothing but wrap his arms firmly around the girl and squeeze her back just as tight.

"John." She said breathlessly. It was truly a beautiful reunion, but frankly not one they had any time for. There was a war hanging on their shoulders, and Rumple intended to finish it.

"Oh, sweetheart it's so wonderful to see you. I should have come to you sooner, but when James showed up in my rooms it was all so hectic I didn't have any time. I was told you were in the castle but… I'm sorry. But, it's alright because you're with me now." John said keeping her held against his chest as if she was the only thing that would ground him to the world.

"I missed you." Pocahontas said with love and sadness in her voice. She didn't like to be away from him. Not when there was danger. In many ways she was like Belle, and like her she would fight fiercely for her lover.

"I missed you too." As John said this Rumple then cleared his throat reminding the couple that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Oh sorry." John said turning around to see the bright red faces around him. He kept Pocahontas in his arms while he said this refusing to let the girl go. He heard what she had done for Belle, and couldn't be more proud of her, but he also feared for her. She may be selfless, but she was still his and he refused to let anything happen to her, so with the shock of realizing she could have been killed not less than five hours ago brought out the protective and possessive side of him.

"Yes, well if your done with your little love fest you'll realize we have a serious matter to discuss." Rumple said sarcastically which earned him a nudge in the rib-cage by none other than the girl that had given him a heart attack only hours ago.

"Yes, of course." John sat down, and then the questions began.

* * *

After a long day with more debates than any of them cared to count, and a multitude of fights breaking out, the group had finally came to a conclusion.

They learned from John that Ratcliffe had a large group of followers, but most of them just supported him rather than all out fighting for him. He had a small group of twenty of thirty people which he referred to ass the inner circle. The inner circle were his warriors, the ones willing to fight for the cause. John explained that most of them were either vile, or honestly believed Ratcliffe was going to take over the world and change it in ways they could only imagine. He envisioned a world where he ruled, and all weak were eliminated. He wanted to own everything out of greed, and then control it out of lust for power and approval. He was going to create a world where only the top of the food chain existed. A survival of the fittest ordeal, and he was going to rule it.

The inner circle was full of powerful war lords, wizards, and knights who could take down kingdoms in a blink of an eye. Beating them was hard, but identifying them was easy. They all bore a tattoo on their forearm. It was a simple symbols of a flag representing Radcliffe's goals. John bore one on his right arm which he showed as an example to the group.

They would have to hunt them down, or destroy Ratcliffe from the start. Without their leader they were nothing, so they would have to do this wisely if they were to pull it off. The plan was for John to summon Ratcliffe acting as if he had powerful Intel on the Dark One. Originally they wanted to use Belle as bate, but Rumple had shot them down faster than they could have taken a breath. In the end Snow volunteered to take Belles place which they all agreed would work even if it did cause some debate between James and Rumple. Once doing that they were going to trap him by setting up magical wards that made it impossible to teleport out of, so Ratcliffe would be trapped inside the castle walls. Once that was done Rumple, Blue, Red, and the dwarves were going to storm him. They figured it be enough man power to at least hold him down. They had a cage in the dungeons that prevented magic to be used, so they would be sticking him in their until they decided his fate.

At least that's how it was meant to go down. They really didn't know what to expect. Even John didn't. No one knew how much power the man truly had, so it was kind of a take your best guess scenario. They just hoped it was enough.

The magical wards would take about three days to take full effect, so in three days' time they would initiated their plan. Until then Belle, Rumple, and Pocahontas were staying at the palace deciding their home wasn't as safe as they thought.

Rumple still had no idea how they had got past his wards without detection, but they had and it put his Belle in danger. So for now they were staying where he knew even Ratcliffe wouldn't dare to go. At least not while all these powerful figureheads where staying here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, Everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry It's been a few weeks, but life has been hectic plus this chapter was taking forever to come out, and then I had to make tweaks blah, blah... You get the picture. Anyways it took a while, and I'm sorry for that, but this chapter is super long so I'm hoping that will make up for it! This in my opinion happens to be one of my finest! Lots of things going on, so hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun with it so I hope you do to. **

**After this there should only be one chapter left, but I promise you it will be worth your wild! Enough of that back to the book...**

**Oh, wait before I forget I haven't done one in ages so here it is Disclaimer: I don't own shit, nothing, nada. It all belongs to the fabulous writers of OUAT, and yeah that's all. Now back to the book...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"James." John scram as he ran through the castle corridors in search of the king that ruled this castle. "By god where are you man." He yelled as he threw open the doors to the royal study.

James just so happened to be sitting in his study with his queen all that morning. Yesterday they had started putting up the wards for the plan they had established to capture the menace that was threatening their kingdom. They had discussed what they planned to do with Ratcliffe once he was captured, more importantly wither or not he would live. James shared Rumple's mind set, and thought it would be better if he was gone for good, but Snow was insistent that no man deserved death. Regina was still a threat to the land, but they hadn't killed her, so she saw no reason to kill Ratcliffe either. Belle on the other hand agreed with Rumple. She was all for forgiveness, and second chances, but their threat needed to be illuminated. They had a child to think about now. Of, course Snow also had a child in her womb that needed protection. She just hadn't made anyone aware of it yet. Not even James.

The couple was in deep discussion when a distraught looking John stormed into the room. James was quick to draw his sword. It was instinct, but as soon as he saw the familiar blond hair, and sharp chin he put the weapon away.

"James, James." John huffed fighting for breath.

"What is it John." James asked hurriedly as he rushed to his side, trying to calm the man down.

John was leaning over heaving, desperate to get his message out. "I—I. I'm supposed to." He took another whizzing breath before he was able to stand straight. "I'm supposed to meet Ratcliffe." He said still struggling to breathe evenly. "I'm supposed to meet Ratcliffe." He repeated again with more emphasis to it that time.

"Yes, yes we're aware. In two days you're meant to—"James was cut off by the tired man.

"No, now. I'm supposed to meet Ratcliffe now. He's calling me. I can feel it. His presence in buzzing around in my head. It' how he calls us. I must go. I don't have a choice." He tried to explain. He knew he couldn't keep his ex-master waiting. If he were to it would derive suspicion, and that would be the last thing he wanted to do.

"What do you mean now?" Snow asked in a worried tone while caring for the man, wiping his sweaty brow with a yellow cloth.

"I mean now. Ratcliffe is calling us, or me. I really never know until I show up." He said referring to the other followers of the wicked man. "I must leave now. But, you must know to get to him I must clear my mind. Make it venerable. It opens a path between his and my mind for a moment he will be able to see what I see, hear what I hear. It is imperative he does not know I am here." He said in a hurried fashion.

"Where does he think you are?" James asked in a hurry. He had no idea what to do, but he knew that he was not going to allow this man, or his family to be put in danger.

"The West Isles, collecting information." He said still heaving.

"The West Isles!" James shouted. "That's a three months journey on boat from here. How in the world are we meant to get you there?" at this point he was frantic. Ratcliffe would be able to tell where John was being teleported from, and there was no way they would be able to get him to the West Isles that quickly.

"Not to worry I already thought of that." John was finally able to start recollecting himself. His shoulders were now straight as they always were on the proud man. "If you would." He said turning towards the door, calling for whoever was in the other side.

"I believe I can be of assistance." Rumple said walking, or more like skipping into the room. "You called." He said turning towards John.

"Yes, I" before he was able to finish his request James took charge. This was his kingdom after all, and personally he was really getting sick of all the unexpected twist and turns.

"He needs to be teleported to the—"

"Yes, West Isles. I'm aware." It was Rumple's turn to interrupt now. Sure this was James kingdom, but everyone knew where ever the Dark One was he was in charge.

"How did you know?" James asked cryptically. The Dark One had helped him in the past, and was helping him now, but he knew better than to just trust the man. Yes, at this point they were forming better bonds, much better than James ever thought he wouldn't have with the Dark One, but he was still a demon. No matter if Belle was improving him or not. The fact that Rumple knew where John needed to go set James on alert. He worried they were being eased dropped on, but the only answer he got was a simply said

"I'm the Dark One."

At this James just sank into his chair once more, "Then Dark One, take the man where he needs to go."

"Of course, your greatness." Rumple said bowing with a mischievous ring to his voice, and a quick wink towards the king. "Are you ready." He asked John.

John gave a simple nod, and with that he was engulfed in purple smoke.

"He is entering a lion's den. We best hope he's not a sheep." Was the last thing Rumple said before leaving the room to find Belle.

"We hope indeed." James mumbled after the door was closed.

"What do you think Ratcliffe wants?" Snow asked setting herself into her lovers lap. James wrapped his arms tightly around her. He wanted to keep her close for the same reason Rumple went to find Belle. They all knew if Ratcliffe wanted something from John it wasn't anything good. It unnerved them all. They had no idea what was to approach next, and just in case the inevitable happened they wanted their loved ones close. With the mention of Ratcliffe there was an unsettled feeling in the air, and Snow was the only one that could settle James as Belle was the only one that could settle the Dark One.

A slow trailed off voice came from James' mouth, "I don't know, but it can't be good."

* * *

"Belle." Rumple called. He entered the suit James had provided for them as they stayed as guest in his palace.

"In here." She called from the privet library the quarters had to offer.

He approached the door smirking. He should have known that's where she would be, but his cocky smirk died down when he heard another voice coming from behind the door. It was an irking familiar voice that he wasn't unhappy to hear, but at this moment he preferred for her not to be here.

"Ladies." He said greeting the two women who were currently curled up on the floor surrounded by stacks of books.

"Oh Rumple, I'm glad you're here." She jumped up from the ground enthusiastically. A well-worn book was in her hand as she held her place with one of her pale fingers. "We were just searching the library hoping to find something that would make defeating Ratcliffe that much easier, and look." She beamed up at him as she opened to the page she was holding. She then glanced up at him with eager eyes awaiting him to take the journal. In truth, it was nothing significant just a simple spell that would speed the shield building up by a few hours. But, a brief glance at him told her it was not the time to talk about such things. She lowered the book in her hand before speaking, "What's wrong?" She asked concern lacing her lips.

"Darling." He began laying his hands on her hips. "It seems that Ratcliffe has called upon his followers. We have no idea what this means or what he wants, but I suspect it cannot be anything good."

He was going to elaborate on the subject for her, but before he could Pocahontas jumped up from the floor. "John?" she asked in shock.

Rumpled slowly turned Belle to the side, so he could properly inform her that her lover had just been summoned by a demon, and could be a grave danger if he wasn't careful. Right now everything was riding on John Smith. If he let information escapes that he was not meant to say, or mess up in [dl1] anyway it could be the defeat of all of them. They just hoped John knew what he was doing. It's not like they had a choice in sending him or not. Ratcliffe requested his presence, and no one was saying no to that. Hopefully, John was better at this then some of them thought. Rumple, himself did have some faith in the man. He had been severing Ratcliffe for years. He obviously had some experience.

"Yes, I'm sorry. He just left. We don't have any more information than that. He was in a hurry. I'm sure if he had time he would have come to see you, but—"

"But, duty comes first. I know." She said giving a nod of her head. "My duty to my people comes before any person. It is the way we live by." She spoke as if she was strong, but it was impossible to miss the glassy eyes that were staring back at him, or the slight quiver of her lips.

"I'm sorry. I truly am." Rumple said with sympathy. The women had grown on him. After saving Belle's life she became a new person in his eyes. He was no longer seeing her for all of her faults, but instead for her positives. "If there is anything I can do, please ask." He informed the tall brunet. She saved his Belle if he could prevent John from falling to some gruesome fait he would.

She nodded her head slowly in gratitude before walking out of the room in seek of some solitude.

Once she was gone Rumple took Belle back into his arms. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure love, I'm not sure."

* * *

John walked away from the circle of men staggering to stay on his feet. Ratcliffe was a powerful man, but reasonable was not something he was.

Displeasing him was the last thing you wanted to do, yet it's exactly what John did. Instead of spending the week in the West Isles he was at the palace. Thankfully, Ratcliffe did not know this. But, since John was not where he was told to be he was prevented from gaining the Intel Ratcliffe originally wanted. Presenting his master with an empty slat had gained his wrath. John had stood by and watched his fellow brothers being tortured, beaten and punished for their failure or disobedience too many times than he wished to think on. Yet, he had never been on the receiving side of his anger, but this time it was John's turn. He had always been one of Radcliffe's favorites. Never disobeyed, always delivered, he was the model man, but when his lover got involved he didn't care what Ratcliffe was offering Pocahontas came before anything he had to say.

So, he was here staggering out of the circle, desperately trying to keep his dignity in tact by not falling over. Blood was trickling down his chin from the open gash on his forehead, and he was pretty sure his nose was broken. The bruise on his rib cage was defiantly not healing soon either.

"Gentlemen, now that we've had our fun." A wicked smile broke from his lips. One that would even disturb the Dark One himself. "And, you so know how I hate to punish a good servant. Especially," he was adding emphasize to his words, trailing them with a cold dark sneer, "when he has been with us for so long, but we must set an example." His eyes were trained at John. "But, now that it's out of the way we have bigger and better things to discuss. Brothers, as you know we have come far from where we first started off. All hallowing little peasants, undermined workers, mistreated, overlooked, but now all the men that once looked down on us cower at your feet. And, soon my sons we will accomplish our finial goal. We will rule the entire world, not one man will be above me, and you will be ruling at my side. My loyal followers I am here to tell you that now is the time. Only two kingdoms stand in our way. Snow Whites." He spit out her name with more venom then a viper, "And her step mother, the Evil Queen. I do not intend to overthrow Regina, but I have recently gained an understanding with her highness. In return for Snow Whites head she has agreed to step down from her thrown. All she asks is that she lives with the same standings as any of you, my brothers would, and we turn Snow's head over to her hands. Apparently revenge is more important to the queen then her own crown. So, I have come up with a plan. I'm aware that Snow's army has been increasing its size. She has even called upon the Dark One for help. Cowards they are. Thinking, they can hide behind a magical beast. Nothing he can do will stop me for he now has a weakness the former princess Belle. The beast has found himself taken by her, and swoons over the maiden as if she was his life. Idiot he is. For now we have a chance."

"I have threatened the monster. If he fights against us I will be taking his precious Belle. He'll be cleaning up her ashes from the floor if he tries anything." He took a moment to let this sink in. "Although, I am not stupid. I'm aware if anyone would have the power to stand against us it would be the magician himself. Therefore, to insure our victory I propose we make a deal with the vile crocodile. In exchange for his interference to be languished his precious Belle's life will be spared."

Confusion, and voices of concern starting raising out among the crowd. This was not to Radcliffe's liking. He held up his hand thinking his men would obey orders, but when that didn't work he decided to make them listen. "Quiet!" he yelled while drawing out a jet black whip. He didn't pay any attention to where it hit. Its target just so happened to be Adams a well-known member of the circle. Adams' sharp yelp rang out over the rest of the members causing them all to fall silent. The whip was yanked off him, as he stumbled around trying to gain his balance once more. The weapon had left a gashing hole in his arm.

"Not so humorous when it you. Is it?" John mumbled to Adams as they both helped each other properly stand. If John had to pick among people Adams was his most trusted ally in this. Of course, he had no idea he was playing double agent, but John had been friends with Adams longer than he could remember. He had been there for him through everything, and they had followed Ratcliffe together thinking it would benefit them. They knew at this point they were wrong. Adams just hadn't found a way out. John had though, through James. He was just disappointed that Adams hadn't found a way out either. When all of this was over he hoped if he could save one of them it would be Adams.

"Who said I ever laughed?" Adams asked putting his uninjured arm around John to support him.

"I know you didn't. Otherwise I would have whipped you myself." At this both men smiled through their pain.

Radcliffe's voice sang out over them, causing them to turn their attention towards the man. "I know most of you are wandering how I plan to accomplish this. Well tonight, I have a special assignment for a few of you. Tonight we will be kidnapping Princess Belle, and I will personally be informing Rumpel—Stiltskin" he spoke the name with vile. "that his beloved is in my grasp. After I've made a deal that will insure he will be standing aside in this battle. We will attack Snow in the morning. Taking down the royal family, assuming control, and delivering the fairest maiden's head to our new friend Regina. Each of you will be taking different roles, but for now I only want the company of my most trusted advisors." He stopped himself, turning towards one person in particular. Someone John knew could make or break this mission. "Adam's in my drawing room." He said jerking his head towards the small wooden door that lined the side of this run-down home. A perfect diversion, no one would suspect one of the most powerful leaders in the world would be living in an over grown cabin.

Johns face had went pale by this point. He had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't allow anything to happen to Belle. He didn't want to risk the anger of the Dark One, but more importantly a part of him cared what happened to the girl. She had proved to be a good ally to his beloved, and for that he was willing to rescue her. But, he couldn't fight his best friend, not Adams. And he knew if Adams was assigned to this job no one would see him coming. He was the next best thing to John himself.

* * *

"James." John called again, this time running through a different set of halls. Trying to stay on his feet, but with the open wounds running became quite the obstacle.

"James where in the seven hells are you?" he was marching around corners, looking for the King until he ran into the exact couple he was trying to protect.

Rumpelstiltskin had the maiden pushed up against the corridor wall. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, one leg entangled with his. His lips were buried against the girl's neck as she gasped in pleasure. It was about the awkwardness moment John had ever been in, and he walked in on his ex-giving birth.

Not wanting to be rude, but really wishing he wasn't here at the moment, he cleared his throat. Belle obviously hadn't noticed the sound, but the trained ears of the Dark one did. He pulled back, earning a sound of displeasure from the girl, but a quick whisper in her ear had her swinging her head around, and her cheeks flushing red.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I have something of dire importance that needs to be discussed immediately."

* * *

"He what!" Rumple scram louder than he had anticipated. His fist were clenched and his jaw was sealed tight.

"Calm down." Belle tried to reason with him. "He can't follow through with this right? I mean the castle is protected." She offered robbing his back in a reassuring way.

"That's what you would think, but I know Adams, and he doesn't fail. Not now, not ever." John said staring at his empty glass of brandy. Drops of brown liquid nestled at the bottom. He was having a hard time breathing with the injury to his side. Once the Dark One had saw him in his distressed state he had use a quick spell which had healed all wound visible to him, but his rib cage had still taken a rough beating. Pocahontas was at his side as soon as she heard John had returned to the castle. She was pressing a cold to towel to his side, and robbing his back in a comforting way.

She had never seen John in such a bad state before she saw him today. He never ran into any trouble. He was invincible. Doing daring things around each corner, and never once did he stumble. He was free spirited, brave, and curious, everything that made he want to be around him. He was the man she had always dreamed off. He let her be herself, and allowed her to be the best she could be. When she saw him her heart almost stopped. Not everyone can escape every time she supposed. She just wished John could have escaped fait this time.

"Well, I suppose theirs a first time for everything, because if he tries to lay one hand on her I'll castrate him." Rumple was already furious. After telling Belle that John had left he knew something major was going to happen, but even with all his foresight he wouldn't have assumed this. He had spent the rest of the afternoon with Belle. Going through the library, coming up with ulterior conclusions, then eventually just talking until they decided to go to the gardens. They were both indeed of fresh air to clear their buzzed heads, and the alone time was an added bonus Rumple couldn't deny enjoying. Somewhere along the way to the gardens Belle had grabbed his hand pronouncing to everyone that she was his and he was hers. The simple action said millions to him, and with so much pent up emotions after the past few days, not to mention the lack of Belle he had endeavored, things got passionate. Before he knew it his hand was in her hair, and her lips were crashed against his. She had been the first to smash him against the wall, but he hadn't minded one bit, no not with her tongue wrestling with his. Eventually carnal nature took over, and she was pinned to the castle wall. Soon enough he legs were entangled with his, and soft moans were escaping her mouth. He couldn't resist taking a moment to just look at how beautiful she was under him, eyes full of lust and passion. He had never received a look like this from a women. Not from his ex-wife, not even from Cora. There was a difference between Belle and those other women. She didn't just want the pleasure. No, she wanted him, and only him, and he knew it. Nothing in this world could have drove him crazier. Taking a look into her eyes, his eventually traveled down to her creamy neck, and his teeth were just dying to get a taste. So, to settle this problem her neck became the new battle ground as he buried himself into her hair.

All too soon John had walked in, and it broke their blissful moment only to receive this kind of information.

How dare Ratcliffe think he could threaten HIS BELLE. He was lucky he didn't storm into his little pathetic fortress now, and rip him limb from limb. The only thing that was stopping him was the group of idiots who stood in front of him now. And, then of course Belle, who was by far not an idiot, but he still didn't agree with her wanting to do nothing. Well, not nothing they just didn't think it was smart to take action right now. Deep down he had to agree that a spontaneous reaction could be catastrophic, but his anger was getting the best of him.

"Do you honestly think one man will be able to get past all our guards?" James asked with just the slightest bit of cockiness, but who could blame him. This was his kingdom, and he did have faith in it.

Without a moment's hesitation John looked James right in the eye, and answered with a sharp "Yes."

Both James and Rumple sank into their chairs. They were under too much stress. They both had ladies to protect, not that they weren't aware that their ladies couldn't take care of themselves, but deep down they knew that this was a challenge that even they couldn't face. At least not alone.

"Then what do you propose we do?" said a voice that no one, but one man in the room knew. John swung around to meet the man he had put his faith in all his life, "Adams?"

Rumple was on his feet with inhuman like speed, covering Belle with his body, ready to crush the man under his thumb if he had to. A carnal growl escaped his throat.

Belle took a sharp gasp with the suddenness of the moment, and wrapped her hand around Rum's arm.

"What do you think you're doing in my kingdom?" James asked, his sword drawn, and pointed at their unexpected guest.

"Well, John you didn't tell me your friends were this… welcoming." Adams said flashing them a toothy smile. "Pleasure to meet you all as well." His cockiness did him no good, as Rumple was this much closer to ending his existence.

"No response? Okay then." Adams continued looking to John for some help, but even John had no idea what to do. He didn't expect Adams to just march right in here, and try to take Belle away. Yet, somehow he knew he wasn't here to hurt anyone. He knew Adams too well, and this was never how he got anything done. Frankly, he had no idea what was going on.

"Look…" Adams ran his hand through his ash-burned hair. "I know you're all thinking I'm here to hurt you, or kidnap that young lady over there. The one behind the Dark One. I don't know if you guys noticed, but he's kind of immortal, and even I'm not stupid enough to go up against him. Besides, I'm sure John here has already told you Radcliffe's plan and all. Anyways, I'm not here to hurt you, kidnap, cause havoc, nothing." He turned towards John. "I've figured for a while that you betrayed Ratcliffe. I was even considering doing it a few times myself, but I had my little girl to worry about. Now that she's lost her momma I can't let her lose her father too. I didn't think I find a way out, until I knew for sure you were working with the other side. There was something different about you tonight. You didn't have that fear you normally get in your eyes around Rat'. Instead you had this fire, so I told the bastard I was going to do the god damn assignment, and instead I followed you. Little did I know it would lead me here, but hey it all worked out all right?" Adams had a hopeful smile that lashed behind sad eyes.

"Liar! If you lay one hand on her." Rumple was ragging at the man. He didn't believe him. How could he? He wasn't going to take any chances with Belle. He was merely inches away from the man so close to ripping out his throat. But, John so heroically got in his way.

"NO! Don't hurt him." John said running in front of his best friend. "He's not lying!" John turned to look at Adams—who he had noticed no longer hand an injured arm. Ratcliffe did have a tendency for healing those he wished to carry out his dirty work.

"And how could you know that?" Rumple asked his eyes shooting daggers that were sharper than the tip of a needle.

"Because I know when he's lying, and he's not. If he was here to hurt her, he would have done so by now."

"Get out of my way, before I do to you what I plan on—"

"Enough!" James shouted. "This is my castle, and I decide what happens to who. And, as of now I think we can trust the man." He stated calmly.

"What! You don't even know him." Rumple ragged.

"Rum, would you please calm down." Belle pleaded as she latched on of her hands on to his arm, pulling in the opposite direction.

"I may not know him, but she does." James pointed to the sudden spark of blue dust that erupted into the room. Before their eyes an annoying fairy appeared.

"Hello John." The squeaky voice of Blue rang out. "And hello to you too Mr. Adams. Long time no see."

"Oh, great now we get the blue bug involved." Rumple sighed while falling into an oversized chair. Belle just growled. She was already having to deal with the threats, and the unexpected surprises she didn't need Rumple's frustrating attitude adding to all this. She sank down to her knees, placing her palms in his lap, trying to soothe him.

"Blue? What do you know of this man?" James asked.

"It's not what I know of him, but his daughter. The little one who just so happens to be half fairy. A fairy can only fall in love when a man's heart is true, and it just so happens Adams' was. Until he lost her that is, then he turned to wicked ways thinking it would be the best for his little one, isn't that right Maxon?" she asked the man who had come in here trying to start a new.

Adams slowly shook his head. He was aware of his past sins. He did not need reminded of them.

"Maxon?" Snow asked.

"His first name." John answered dispassionately. "Max… if you're not here for Ratcliffe what are you here for?" with this question everyone in the room turned awaiting his answer.

After a pause he looked up straight into Rumples eyes. "I'm here to help."

* * *

There was a sharp gasp in the room. All for except John was shocked. He figured by this point this was the response they were going to get.

"I want to help. Too long have I've been suffering under Ratcliffe. I thought he was my way out of poverty. I thought with his help I could provide a better life for my daughter, but I was wrong. I'm sick of coming home to see my little girl break down into tears at the sight of my bloodied body. I'm done doing evil things because I thought they would help my Marlene. I need to do something good. To prove to her and to myself that I'm the father that she deserves. Not, some low life who benefits off the destruction of others. I'm through with lying to her about where I've been and what I was doing. I figured if John could find a way out, then I could too. So, if you would please take me. I would like to offer my service. Anything I can do to assist you in this fight against that vile monster please just say the word." Maxon said with honesty.

"And how could you help us? We already have our inside man." Rumple said with bitterness laced into his words, but he was suddenly quiet after a quick slap to the leg by no other than the women beside him.

"Because, I wasn't the only one Ratcliffe sent." He said this with such a tone of warning that it even set Belle, the ever optimist, on her feet.

"He didn't?" John asked with something akin to fear.

"But, he did."

"Who? Who did he send?" Snow asked quick to stand next to her husband.

With a small twitch to the lips Maxon answered, "Vector."

"Shit." Was the only word spoken in the room. Mostly because no one else new who Vector was, but John knew, and he was going to be a problem. "We need to get Belle out of here now." John said with worry. "She's the target. She needs to be somewhere he won't think to find her."

"Why who's Vector?"

"Someone you don't want to meet." John answered before quickly grabbing Maxon and hurrying him to spill any more information he might know.

James ordered guards in to escort Belle to the dungeons where it would be safer. Rumple did not like the idea of her being sent down there without him thoroughly investigating to make sure it was safe. He had sent her to his own dungeons before on the account he knew it was the safest place he could access, but these dungeons he had seldom been in. So, he promised he meet Belle down there in no less than five minutes. He just had to clear a few questions up with this Maxon character before they went any further.

* * *

The group of guards had dropped Belle off in the cold, murky dungeons just moment ago before they left the room. They only left two men, the rest of them returning to help their King plan whatever it was they were going to plan.

Belle walked around the creepy area. She never did like being underground it somehow made her feel trapped. She knew there was a way out, but it didn't feel like there was one. She just hoped rumple would show up sooner so she wouldn't have to be down here alone. She left him in such a rush that she barely got a chaste kiss before being whisked off to the dungeons.

A sense of dreed filled her from being in such a cold, dark, place. She never missed her old chambers at her father castle more. She may have been under strict order there, but at least she didn't feel like she was being constantly watched.

Wait why did she feel like she was being constantly watched?

She turned around quickly to analyze the situation, but she found nothing. Just a blank walls. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth. She was just about to continue pacing the floor with a deep voice with an Irish accent rang out.

"And where do you think you're going lacey? Leaving before the show begins."

A shrill shriek broke from Belle's lips as a dark smoke cloud evaporated both her and her captor into thin air.

* * *

Rumple was making his way down to the dungeons when he heard her scream.

Beforehand, he had been up with James assessing Maxon. They had found that John new him to be a good man with a kind heart. Max was only looking for a way out such as John was. Now, he was here trying to help in any way he could. He wanted to be the best for his daughter who just so happened to be half fairy. Very few people had known of the girl's secret, and everyone in the room promised to keep it that way as along as Maxon stayed true to what he was saying. Being a half breed can be very dangerous when certain people get involved, so it was important to know the difference between your enemies and your friends.

They also learned that Vector was Radcliffe's secret weapon. A man with incredible power, he was just too dumb to use it for himself. Also Ratcliffe had him under an obedience spell. He was a walking robot at the rat's disposal. They knew they had to keep Belle safe, and the only place at the time would be the dungeons. So, after a brief discussion with the others he headed down to see his beloved. Hoping to find her safe and sound, but soon he found himself dashing down the staircase, and screaming her name.

He was there before a blink of an eye, but it wasn't enough time to save her. Only enough time to witness the lustful face of a built up man as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and dust with his Belle pinned against his chest.

Anger flooded his chest. That man had Belle! He had his hands on Belle! And he more importantly he wasn't there to save her. So many things clouded his mind. He barely had any time to sort through them before a figure appeared in front of him. It was a man he knew as a murder, monster, demon, and devil. In truth, not much different then himself, except on one note Rumple knew love. This man did not.

"Ratcliffe." He growled. His eyes turning a darker shade of black.

"Glad to know you got my message."

"Where is she?" Rumple demanded. His skin wasn't gold anymore but a hot red. He had never been so angry in his life.

"I don't believe I understand the question." He stated calmly, picking a crumb out of his facial hair and examining it at leisure. As if a demon wasn't ready to burst in front of him.

"Don't play with me. Now tell me where she is before I rip your head off, and feed it to the rats." Rumple warned in a voice too calm to not be considered threatening.

"Oh, you mean the young women who was so happily pacing around the dungeon floors. Yes, she was picked up by one of my men. I have to say it was so nice of you to leave her sitting around with no protection. Poor thing really. She doesn't have to be hurt you know. All you have to do is agree to stand down, and not fight against us. If you agree to my terms your precious Belle will be returned to you unharmed, and you can live out the rest of your days in peace locked away at the castle you never seem to leave anyways. But, if you do fight I just thought it was best for you to know. You won't be seeing your maid again. Not now, not ever. In fact, I won't even let you see her ashes once I burn her like the witch she is. Well, I think that's all I have. I hope you make the right decision."

Rumple was beyond angry now. He was threatening her, and if anything that was the last mistake Ratcliffe would ever make. He charged towards the man, reaching to strangle his neck, but right before he could his hand went straight through the man. Ratcliffe then disappeared in an instant. It was then that Rumple realized Ratcliffe wasn't even there. It was just a hologram of him. He didn't have the guts to face the Dark One himself. He had to hide behind an image. Coward.

* * *

The door was thrown open, crakes of magic flying through the air. Wind was coming from nowhere, and fires were engulfing the area. Books were being thrown off shelves, and glasses shattering on the floor. Rumple walked in to where James was surrounded by the chaos, but nothing in the room could have frightened him more than the steel cold eyes of the Dark One.

"What the hell! You could have killed us all."

But, James got no response from the beast in front of him. The only words uttered were, "He has Belle."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun Stay tuned to see Rumple kick some rat ass! Oh, before I forget I also wanted to thank you all for reading. If you stayed with me this far your amazing! Waiting for all the updates must be hell, because I know I take a while sometimes... But the main point is thank you, and before anyone asks don't worry next chapter there will be much much more Belle. When I write somehow her character just doesn't seem to overpower the others idk why so don't ask. I'm blaming my brain... yeah that about right, but the point is much more Belle to come!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, can I just start out by saying OMFG! I can't believe I got this far. So this is it. The final chapter of DFAM! Like holy chiz nips! I mean this is a miracle, and the best part is I didn't keep you guys waiting too long did I? I hope not!**

**I like to thank ever single one of you amazing readers! Seriously you guys are the best. So many of you have privet messaged me, left comments, liked, I've even gained some friendship in some of you and that is all I could have ever asked for. It's defiantly more than I could have imagined. And to think this story has gotten as popular as its got is a dream come true. I honestly thought maybe a few hundred would come to look at my little fantasy world, but I've had some many of you reading my work, and I can't express my gratitude enough! I hope this chapter shows how much I love you all! Oh, and don't forget after this we also have an epilogue to finish up everyone's stories, and cuz I know u guys like the Rumbelle gushy stuff ;) So Omg! Here it goes. It's super freaking long. That's why it took a while to write, but I promise you it's worth its length... Did that just sound like a bad sex joke to you? I did to me lol!**

**Love you!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"And where do you think you're going lacey? Leaving before the show begins?"

A shrill shriek broke from Belle's lips as a dark smoke cloud evaporated both her and her captor into thin air.

* * *

"Let me go!" she demanded. The man's large hands held her arms tight making it impossible to escape while at the same time leaving large red marks on her arm.

"Now, now there's no need to fight." The criminal said stretching a wicked smile across his face. Which only exposed his crocked, yellow teeth. Even Rumple's sharp razors looked more attractive than the ones this man bore. "If you just listen it will make so much easier on both of us." His hot breath was fanning against her as he pulled her into an old looking room. The fading floor boards were rotten and uprooting from the ground, and the air reeked of mold. The fumes were so strong it forced her to cough. "A fucked up palace for a fucked up princess." The name commented with a dry, bitter laugh. "A whore like you sleeping with the Dark One. How desperate were you girl?" He bit at her. "Even the worst of them wouldn't touch a demon, but I suppose you're below even them."

"Oh, really? You don't the half of it. Haven't you ever heard the expression don't judge a book by its cover? You have no right to judge me for my decisions, and I'll have you know Rumple isn't a demon, and I am in no way a whore. You foul, cruel…" She was ragging, her cheeks bright red. Her vison almost turned white from all the ager she was feeling. Call her whatever you please, but once you brought Rumple into it all hell breaks loose. She was so pent up her sharp mind didn't even see the shackles the man had brought up. She only noticed too late when she was already chained to the wall. Not that it mattered she couldn't over power the large man.

After speaking to John before she was so rudely kidnapped she had put two and two together and figured this was none other than Vector. The man they claimed was after her.

"You think what you like lacey, doesn't really matter now. You best hope your beast isn't a demon, or you'll find yourself dead by morning. After all a demon wouldn't come for his princess now would he?" The man talked as if he knew everything there was to know. A fake wisdom. His voice was rough, and accented in a bitter twisting way.

"What do you mean 'come for me'?" Belle asked. She wasn't stupid she may be in a dire situation, but that just gave her more reason to find out as much information as she could.

"Well, you see darling, our dear friend Ratcliffe has proposed a deal to the demon you live under. If he doesn't stay out of Radcliffe's way he'll have your life." He smiled psychotically at his last comment. This only made Belle sick to her stomach.

Vector turned to leave. He had orders to leave the girl here, alone.

"Wait where are you going?" Belle called out urgently. She wasn't done asking questions.

"Wait!" She called again, but both times the man ignored her. He just left her gapping from responses. She was now alone, in this cold, dark, disgusting room. Not that she was scared. She had been in worse situation before. She'd been locked in the Dark One's dungeons, and thrown off a building by a prideful bastard. She wasn't worried about being in a room. No, that didn't bother her at all. What bothered her is the fact she didn't know where she was, and had no clue what was going on out of these four walls.

Rumple and the others had been ready to start a war, and she was locked up here. Chaos could be breaking out for all she was aware. On top of that she had no idea what Rumple was going to do. Assuming Vector was telling the truth and Ratcliffe had proposed a deal to Rumple, would he take it? Or would he fight? If anything Belle was hoping he fight. She knew James would never stand a chance without the magic Rum could provide. Her life wasn't as important as an entire kingdoms in her eyes. But, she wasn't naïve she knew Rumple would never see it that way.

With nothing to do, but slouch down against the cold, and what she hoped to be dirt cover wall but judging by the stench it wasn't just dirt, she huffed out in stress.

She didn't get to rest for long. Soon a large man in a long red coat, and hate with a large purple feather flaring out of it approached. She was quick to stand up straight, refusing to show any fear.

"What do you want?" she was the first to speak.

"Oh, darling such bitterness in that sweet tone of yours. You really shouldn't speak like that. Doesn't suit you." He said sashaying in.

"And why should I gave a damn for what you think suits me?" She snapped out.

"Oh, so I see that the Dark One has rubbed off some of that nasty attitude onto you. Shame, you were quite the catch before you gave yourself up to a beast." He brushed off his own comment, not paying much attention to it.

This only enraged Belle, her cheeks were flushed white, and she couldn't remember a time when her knuckles hurt this much from clenching them against the wall. "I didn't give myself up to anyone! I happen to love him, and just for the record I was always like this. If anything I think Rumple has made me better. Strived me to be the best I can. And, you have no reason to make harsh comments when you're the one everyone considers a monster."

"Do they now? Good for them." He again acting like the words had no effect on his person.

"Now," his tone changed from a casual one to a much more serious one. His eyes narrowing at the girl. "For the real reason I came to speak to you. I suggest you keep your pretty little lips shut while I tell you a little story. You see, once upon a time there was a small little peasant child. This child was mistreated by everyone. He was unwanted by society by the other little boys, even his own parents. He grew up with nothing, and no one. That is until one day the boy meet a handsome looking knight. This knight seemed to have everything the boy ever desired. Fame, power, love, women. Anything you could imagine was just handed to him. When the boy inquired why the knight received all these things he came to find that it was all the doing of the king. It seemed apparent if you were close to the king then you would have anything you could ever want. So, the boy made that his goal. He started out as a servant, but eventually made his way to be the king's right hand man. The boy was washed over in riches, but still that wasn't enough. Growing up with nothing. Seeing the rich and powerful given everything on a silver platter just seemed too unfair for the boy. He decided whoever was born into power didn't deserve it, only those who worked to be where they are deserved the riches that came alongside the power. So, the boy killed the king, and became king himself since the former one had no heir. But, still that didn't fill his desire for revenge. So, he rounded up all those that had been treated as he did. He promised them the fame, glory, riches, power, women. If they just follow him. To no surprise they did, and look where that got them. They have the entire world conquered. Everything they ever wanted, except for a small little kingdom owned by no other than Snow White, and do you understand what that means?" he asked humming. He didn't wait for a response, "It means my job isn't done yet. Not until ever knee bows, and every head turns. I will crush Snow no matter what. And your glittery boyfriend is not going to get in my way." He was huffing now his calm serious demeanor suddenly becoming a rage. "So, you missy are going to listen, and listen well. You will write a note to your beast. You will tell him you're safe. And finally you will tell him that he is NOT to fight, or else I'll have your head on one of those silver platters. Is that understood?" he asked practically breathing in her face.

The logical thing to do when one was held hostage would be to agree with whatever your captive said, but Belle couldn't find it in her. She wasn't going to tell Rumple to stand now. Even if it meant her own life. But, she wasn't surrendering that easily either.

"No." she answered firmly.

"Excuse me?" he asked leaning even closer. "I don't think I heard you correctly." His voice was winding, on the edge to being psychotic.

"No, you did. I said No." she said again in a tone that could close any conversation. She did learn a thing or two from her years training to be the heir to her father's thrown. "I will not put anyone else in danger for the sake of my life. I'm not a selfish bastard like you. And, I'll have you know I don't take lightly to being told what to do." She said with a passion burning in her eyes. Her body was so taken over by anger, and passion that a message was somehow delivered to her body, and a small child decided it was time that her mother got what she wanted.

Without warning a surge of magic burst out of Belle's body. It was so strong it rattled the walls of the building in white blinding power, ripping the chains that held her off the walls, and knocking Ratcliffe onto his back. She took the opportunity given to her, and Belle ran. Ratcliffe had no idea what had just happened, and with him being off guard she had a chance to get out of this retched place.

She ran through narrow halls, this old house was obviously not made to fit a large number of people. Twist, and turns, and stair cases went in every direction. Finally she found what looked like a front door. She kicked it open sprinting in whatever direction she had found. Chains rattled as lose bits still hung off her wrist.

The wind was freezing, but freeing as well. She thought she was in the clear until she heard a deep grumble from behind her. Little did she know someone was keeping guard of the house, and that man had found her. Vector. Standing tall, covering the sun, and over bearing the young girl.

"Look what I've found. The precious little princess. Trying to run away?"

"Shut up, and get out of my way."

"Oh, because that's supposed to scare me?"

"It should."

"And whys that?" he asked staring the fragile girl down.

"Because of this." She said aiming her hand at the man. At first nothing happened. She just looked like a complete idiot with her hand in the air. But, thankfully the little angle in her womb decided to take action, and a jet stream of white light pulsed out of her hand, and crashed into the rough man's chest.

"Wow, I really didn't think that was going to work." She breathed out in relief. She had no control over the baby's magic, and had no idea if it was going to work or not. She turned her body, relishing in her small victory. She was ready to continue running to god knows where. She turned to leave, not wanting to get caught by anyone of the rat's men, but her plans were put to a halt when Vector's strong hand reached around and grabbed her ankle. At first she was taken by shock, but then reality came crashing back down as her own body crashed down to the ground. A sharp yelp came from her mouth as she fell forward, her arms catching her so no harm would come to her torso. She wouldn't know what to think if any harm came to the child.

"That's it you bitch. Your gonna pay this time." Vector ragged. He brought his own hand up, and struck the girl right across her face leaving a burning red mark.

"Let me go!" Belle yelled, as she struggled to escape the man's grasp. He had grabbed her around the arms, pulling her back towards the gruesome house she had just escaped. "I said let me go!" She continued kicking her feet around, trying to make contact with the monster.

"Shut up you little brat."

"Yes, you'll do well to keep your mouth shut." Belle swung her head around at the sound of the man's voice. Ratcliffe had recomposed himself, and was now waiting outside the door of the shack. "Next time you think about pulling a stunt like that let's just say there won't be anything for your dear Rumpelstiltskin to rescue anymore." He snapped gesturing for Vector to bring her into the room. The vile man whose facial hair just so happened to be overpowering the rest of his features, threw her down against the wooden ground, reattaching her chains by order of Ratcliffe.

"You can't do this to me. You won't get away with it." She barked back at the two men hovering over her.

"Oh, but darling" Ratcliffe began sinking down to the girls level. He brought his hand out to stroke the girls chin with his long digit. She instantly flinched at his touch. It was cruel of him to be so intimate with her when she was chained up like some animal. "We already have." He smiled wickedly. The action seem to bring him great pleasure, but only made Belle sick to her stomach. Or, maybe that was just the baby.

"Now, you're going to tell me just how you managed to pull off that stunt in the first place. I know you don't practice magic. What you just attempted was nothing you knew how to do. Trust me, I've dabbled in the dark arts, and what you just did was not a skill. You were implosive, sloppy. You had no idea what you were doing. So, either you have talents you're not aware of, or the more likely option you have a secret you're not telling me. So, I suggest you talk. Or this thing here—"He waved out a sharp looking knife with a razor pointed edge, "will be drawing pretty pictures all over your delicate princess skin." He stated bluntly, leaning in close to her, "Now talk." He snapped leveling the knife with her face.

Belle stared at him with hard eyes. She didn't intend to tell him anything. She wasn't putting her child, their child in danger because of this lunatic.

Ratcliffe just smiled. He didn't think she go down without a fight which just made the process that much more enjoyable for him. He brought the knife up to her cheek, pressing the blunt side to her face. The knife sank into her skin drawing a small drizzle of blood, enough to make Belle wince but this pain was nothing compared to what she had felt in the past. A small cut wasn't going to stop her.

"Come now darling I rather not ruin your gorgeous visage." He replied swiftly moving in, taking his tongue, and licking up her neck. Belle pulled back as soon as she felt the contact, but she wasn't quick enough. Ratcliffe was toying with her mind, and it repulsed her.

His quick hands grabbed a small lock of her hair, and with the knife, cut the section off. It was barely noticeable in the mess of chestnut curls, but it still enraged her that he would have the nerve to vandalize her person as he was.

He took the strand of hair admiring it in his hand, "So very, very, pretty you are. It's a shame that the Dark One has you locked away all to himself." He took a moment to ponder his own words, but just as they were stated he brushed them off as if they were never said. He straightened his posture, and turned to his servant. "Vector, get her talking. I'll be back for the news in a half hour. As for now I have a few things to arrange." With that he walked out not saying another word.

"Let's see what's in the little brain of yours, shall we?"

* * *

"James." The Dark One said. His voice final and commanding. The prince had no idea what to do.

"No, no absolutely not. We will find another way to save her. We are not prepared to barge into a battle. Our men still need time to get ready. We were due to ambush him in two days' time, and my men need those two days. She'll be fine for that long. We'll find a way to appease him. Go along with his games—"he didn't get to finish. His words were interrupted by a pair of claw marked hands slamming down against the table.

"I don't think you heard me right. I said, I. Am. Going. After. Him." Rumple stood to his full height, glaring his night black eyes into the princes, daring him to stop him.

"I understand you're worried, but—"Again the prince never had a chance to finish.

"No, you listen here, and you listen well. That monster has Belle, and I'll be damned if I let him keep her for another minute. He has crossed the line by taking her. I promised I help you for her sake not mine, and now if you haven't noticed she's in danger no thanks to your guards who were meant to be watching her. She's been captured, and I have to least idea of what he is doing to her, or what she is going through. I refuse to sit her while she is in his hands. I. Will. Not. Be some sitting duck playing along with his games. I. Am. Going. To. Stop. Him. And. I. Will. Kill. Him. For. What. He's. Done. Do I make myself clear?" He leaned over the table, ready to attack James himself if he attempted to stop him from going after his Belle.

James sat there a moment with no idea of what to do. Snow was sitting beside him looking just as put off. After a moment he looked at his wife, pleading with her for an answer. Somehow the couple found it in each other's eyes. They knew if Ratcliffe had captured either of them the other would stop at nothing to get their other half back. It was the same for Rumple and Belle. No matter how hard it was to except that the Dark One was actually in love with this girl they knew it to be true.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go." James said to Rumple. The Dark One was about to counter, but this time it was James' turn to interrupt. "That is, not without us."

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" Belle was still fighting to get loose of her chains. After twenty minutes, of cruel twisted word play, and slashes across her cheeks and arms she still refused to turn over any information about her child.

"Look little lady. All you have to do is answer one question. How did you perform those spells? After that the torturing ends. Now is it really that hard lacy?"

"Keep your filthy hands away from me!"

This time Vector brought up a larger knife, slowly taking the blade he lined it up with her forearm. "Three. Two" he had been constantly using this method. Giving her three seconds to spit out an answer. If she didn't he would carve another cut into her already bleeding skin, or strike her across the face with his rough hands. "One." When Belle refused to say a word his knife came down pressing against her arm. She expected a quick slash like the others had been, but instead she found herself screaming as the knife worked slow curves over her arm. "Tell me, and this will all end." He reasoned. Not that he was a reasonable person.

The knife worked its way down the entire length of her arm before he let go. Once he was done Belle glanced down at herself through teary eyes. Her arm had blood leaking down it. It looked like she had just got it thrown into a wood chipper. Seeing all the little slashed and curves. She assumed the scars would form some picture or word once she cleared the blood away, but for now all she could see was the her own bloodied body.

"One more time missy before I make this extraordinarily painful." He said taking his knife and lying it flat against her cloth covered breast. "I can resort to other activities." He said with a knowing wicked smile. The idea scared Belle beyond reasoning. She couldn't, wouldn't let him touch her like he was suggestion. She was hurt, bleeding, weak, and with child. She was afraid if these actives took place it would hurt the child more than letting the information loose that one was growing inside her. It worried her already that the baby hadn't taken violent actions while she was being tortured. It out-busted on Ratcliffe and Vector, so she had no idea why it wasn't doing anything now.

"No, no please don't." Belle begged with desperation. She was strong. She could and had endured all the former torture but this was too much even for her.

"Just tell me, and I'll leave you alone… for now." He smiled.

Belle was almost ganging on thin air at the sight. She still hadn't said anything in hopes he was blushing, but when he started to untie the string of her dress she panicked and gave in. Everyone had a breaking point, and this was hers even if she felt terribly guilty. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you." She lowered her head and shame, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Through her torture she tried to lie saying she was a witch, or that Rumple trained her, she had magical objects on her person, exe, but for some reason he didn't believe a word she said. She suspected Ratcliffe had cast some type of spell ensuring her torture wouldn't end until she told the truth.

"I'm—I'm pregnant" She winced at her own words. She had no idea what they would do with this information. She didn't want the child to be hurt because she was too weak. "It's Rumple's." She clarified.

Vector just smiled. He knew what this meant. Having the child of the Dark One you were bound to have some side effects, and this was it. The child was cursed with whatever dark magic the beast had.

"Oh this is too rich. Looks like the little whore got herself pregnant with a monster. Just wait until Ratcliffe finds out. I'm sure he'll love to use this against your monster. I can just imagine it. Taking away your child in exchange for your life. Oh, he'll have his fun." Vector laughed cruelly in her face.

* * *

"I'm not wasting another minute." Rumple declared as he made his way down the hall with an untraditional army behind him. A few knights, a prince, queen, werewolf, fairy, old woman, a few dwarves, and a loud mouthed cricket. He couldn't help but wonder when his life turned into a bad joke.

"How do you know where were going?" James asked with hast.

"I'm the Dark One. You don't think I would have put a tracking spell on her?" he asked sarcastically.

"You didn't!" Snow gasped. She was a women herself and somehow didn't think Belle would take lightly to being on some radar. It was an invasion of privacy.

"We're in the midst of a war. I think she'll get over it." Rumple said sternly. "Now, hold on." He commented.

"To what—"The answer the group got was a green cloud lifting them up, and transporting them to the room Belle was lying in.

Rumple thought he was angry. He thought he was upset, but he hadn't been. At least he had never experienced true anger until he saw the sight before him. He had been in tears over Belle before, sacred for her, angry someone wanted to hurt her. He was furious when Gaston tried to hurt her, but this was nothing like Gaston. Rumple's blood was truly boiling, his heart truly breaking, and his eyes turning blacker than coals.

When he appeared in the room the first sight he saw after the smoke had cleared away had been his Belle chained up against a wall. He body was red, covered in blood. Her arm looked mangled, and her eyes were full of tears. He almost fell over in pain from the sight of his beloved. His heart clenched. He wanted to go to her, but then his eyes caught sight of the buffy man towering over her. Laughing, and smiling like some twisted villain. He saw the knife in his hand. The knife that just so happened to be dripping in Belle's blood. His Belle, the mother of his child, his lover, and the women he intended to spend the rest of his life with was hurt because of this man.

No one in the room responded quicker than he did. The man, Vector, soon found himself taken off guard, not even realizing there were other people in the room. He was too focused on mocking Belle. So, it was safe to say that he was more than shocked when the Dark One's claws grabbed his neck, and pinned him against the wall.

"Your dead." Were the only words he heard before a white, hot, ripping pain took over his body. It was nothing like he had ever felt before. He heard nothing but a sharp resounding noise, as his body endured the worst torture imaginable. He was twitching and withering on the floor as he was slowly killed by the magic invading him. His eyes were the first to go, blinding him. One by one his senses shut down making the pain more confident. Before long his lifeless, limp body lay wasted on the floor. Burn marks covering his skin, his blood draining from open wounds he hadn't even realized were there.

Rumple stood over the man while all the other members of the room stood in absolute horror. They had heard stories of the Dark One's cruel ways, but this was something that would stain their minds until the day they died.

Once the man was dead something inside Rumple switched, and he found himself hovering over Belle, desperately unchaining her, and begging her to be alright. He found himself in tears standing before her. Rumple would never let his resolve break in front of anyone but her, but this time was different. He didn't care who else was watching. She was hurt, and it hurt him to a point where hot tears were rolling down his golden skin.

"Belle, darling, please, please." He begged. He wasn't even sure what he was begging for. For her to be alright? For forgiveness for not coming sooner? For not being there? He wasn't sure, but he was begging, and she was holding him tight.

"Thank god you're here." She gasped clinging to him. Not caring if wrapping her arms around him hurt her wounds. He was more important than them. "I was so worried." She breathed out her own tears joining his.

It took a moment of holding her tightly to him, until he realized her blood was all over him. That's when he realized she was still hurt.

"What did those monsters do to you?" he worried over her. He took her wounds one by one. Healing them with his magic. "Oh Belle, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She tried to explain to him. He had come. She was safe. They were safe, and together. At least for now, and that's all that really mattered.

"No, I should have—"She stopped him before he was able to go on with some crazy rant where[dl1] he would end up apologizing for things he had no control over. She knew him too well. Instead of letting him take a trip down guilt road she threw her arms around him, clinging to his person as if he was the only thing that would ground her to the earth.

"Thank you." She said earnestly before crashing her lips against his. He was only too eager to devour hers in return. Relishing that he still had her to hold on to.

"Get a room!" Grumpy shouted from behind them which caused the happy couple to break apart.

Rumple sent a deadly stare in his direction which only set off the other dwarves.

"I believe what my friend was trying to say is. There's still a criminal to take care of." Doc tried to clean up his brother's mess.

Rumple nodded to this, taking Belle's hand and leading their misfit army into a war zone.

* * *

It took a while before they found Ratcliffe he was arguing with some of his men outside the house in a small shack that was more than meets the eye. From outside it looked like a pile of rubbish. On the inside it was a war room fit for a king. As soon as Rumple laid eyes on him that was it. He was ready to kill. This was the man that was responsible Belle's injuries. For all the death, and hate that was going around. Strangely he found himself not only caring for Belle and himself, but for all the other people who had suffered at the hand of this rat. Belle was rubbing off on him.

"Look who it is? I suspected you try and rescue your damsel in distress. I must admit though. I didn't think you find us so soon." Ratcliffe gestured at the powerful figures around him. For a man that was royally screwed he acted much calmer than expected.

"I have my methods." Rumple bit back not in the mood to play games.

"A little feisty are we? No matter. I think I'll just leave you to deal with my men." He smiled which caused confusion among the mass. Rumple saw right through his tactics. He knew what was about to happen. He lunged towards the man hoping to make contact before he was washed away, but he was too late. By the time Rumple got to him Ratcliffe had already disappeared leaving behind a cloud of subtle smoke.

"Damn!" He cursed, but it seemed as he spoke too soon. Like Ratcliffe had promised his men were there, all of them. Every member of his circle. Some of them were ordinary men wielding swords. Others were wizards with powerful magic. They surrounded the group. Rumple was quick to grab Belle, and hold her tight to him. He refused to let anything happen to him.

Not another second went by before the group engaged with everything they had. Flying arrows, using magic, wolfing out. Rumple just smirked. He let the violence go on for a minute before he deicide enough was an enough. He didn't come here for these men. He came to handle Ratcliffe, and these people, he noticed a few women among the crowd of followers, were in his way. He had no patience for this. With a quick smirk, and Belle held to him with one arm, the other came up. A quick spell was cast. Suddenly anyone who followed the rat was stricken down, turned into one themselves. James, Snow, Red, everyone, they all looked down to see a mass of little mice run around, helpless. Most of them scattered off while others hid in the corners.

"You couldn't have just started with that?" James asked with announce.

"What can I say? I enjoy the show." Rumple received a loving, but annoyed hit in the chest for that comment.

* * *

Once all his men were gone within only a few minutes, alarms started flashing in Radcliffe's mind. He knew Rumple was strong, but somehow he couldn't believe his army was taken down that quickly. Figuring something was wrong, rather than their defeat he appeared back on the scene only to find his army missing, a few rats invading his privet war room, and a group of hero's he so thoroughly despised.

Rumple caught sight of him before anyone else did.

"Come back to join the party?" Rumple asked, stepping in front of Belle.

"What to hell just happened here?" Ratcliffe ragged.

"It appears your men were useless against my powers. Now, I suggest you hand yourself over and except your fate, or believe me when I say I will make it far more painful."

Radcliffe's blood was drained from his face. He was a cocky, confident bastard when he was surrounded by his followers, making them do his dirty work. He could do whatever he wanted when he was covered by powerful figures, but now he was alone. With no one to defend him, but himself. He wielded some skills. He could teleport, connect his mind with others, but other skills he never cared to learn. He was too full of himself to take his time learning a spell as others had to. He believed he was above that. But, that didn't seem like the greatest idea right now.

He cowered before the Dark One, slowly backing away from the vicious beast.

"Now, let's not take any hasty actions here." He tried to help himself.

"Hasty actions?" Rumple asked while trying not to laugh. "Hasty, fucking, action. Was it not you who toke hasty actions when you brought kingdoms to a siege? When you killed so many men, women, and children? When you captured my Belle, and had one of your dead servants torture her for you own amusement?" Rumple was cornering the man, ready to kill.

"Now, now we wouldn't want to spill anyone more blood? Please, Snow" He called over his shoulder. "You wouldn't want me to die would you? Not like this? I don't deserve this."

No one spoke for him. They all only watched as Rumple circled on. All to entrance to speak. They all understood by this point that this was now Rumple's fight. Not anyone else. Ratcliffe had made it personal by hurting Belle. Now he had the consequences to deal with.

"You're not seriously asking me to spare you are you? After all the pain and suffering you caused?" Rum spat out.

"But, I'm sorry. I can change. I have. I'll never harms another hair on anyone's head. I swear. Just let me go."

"Looks like someone is a coward after all. Can't even take responsibility for his own actions."

Radcliffe's demeanor suddenly changed. A plan sparking in his head. "Can't I?" he asked Rumple. His smirk returned to his face.

Rumple only looked upon the man with anger, and confusion. "No, you can't." he answered firmly.

"Yeah, your right I can't." Ratcliffe said using a simple teleporting Spell. In an instant he was no longer pinned to the corner by the Dark One. Instead he had his arm wrapped around Belle's midsection. "No one take a step closer of she dies." He bellowed out into the room. James raised his sword. As well as John who had his other hand gripped by Pocahontas'. Ratcliffe had noticed them, but failed to make a comment. He was more concerned with his life at this point.

Rumple lunged, but once Ratcliffe aimed a knife at her throat no one in the room moved.

"I'm warning you. Put. Her. Down." Rumple said with pure rage seeping through his teeth.

"I don't think I want to." Ratcliffe answered. "She is such a pretty doll after all. I might want to try her out for size." He taunted. Having the girl restored his power over the Dark One which in turn returned his cocky nature.

"I'll kill you." Rumple barked.

"Will you? Because if you do try anything I'll kill her. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

Belle had gone stiff as soon at Ratcliffe had grabbed her, struggling until the knife was to her throat. She didn't dare move now in fear the knife would slash her neck. She looked pleading onto Rumple, and the others. That is until Ratcliffe started running his mouth. When he started talking about her as if she were just property, or just some common whore she was enraged. As Rumple stood not knowing what to do, and James and John screaming at the rat to let her go she knew in reality they couldn't do anything. The only one that could save her now was herself, and that's what she intended to do. As Ratcliffe taunted her lower he had slide his arm down to her waist giving her enough space to free one hand, and that's what she did. In one swift movement her hand was free, grabbing the knife out of Radcliffe's off guard hand, and swinging it around, stabbing whatever she could. "Go to hell." She stated as she shock loose of the man.

She freed herself, running away from the man who had now lost his grip on her. She didn't need magic or a man to save her. She wasn't a damsel in distress. She was a hero and she was proving it not to the others, but to herself.

Belle may have not needed a man to save her, but she was sure as hell glade she had one to encompass her in his arms. She ran right into Rumple's death grip. Belle's head turned to see where she had stabbed Ratcliffe. She didn't think she had done that much damage which was why the horrified gasp left her mouth when she saw his body limp on the floor. She had no idea what she aimed for. An Arm, leg, stomach, but once she saw she had a direct hit to his heart she clenched up, turning over in her own pain. She knew he had to be stopped, killed if needed, but she had no intention of doing the deed herself. She was no murder. She never wanted to be one. Somewhere deep down she knew it was what had to be done, but that didn't make her like it.

Rumple clung to her. "Shhh darling. What's done is done." He soothed.

* * *

They all arrived back at the castle that night. Safe, sound, rebuilding their kingdoms. Able to sleep soundly for once. Rumple and Belle soon found themselves curled up by a warm fire thinking on recent events. They didn't know what was to become of their future now.

"Rumple?" Belle asked as she pressed her back into his strong chest.

"Hmmm." Was his soft reply as he waited for her to continue. They hadn't had much opportunity to be alone ever since this whole Ratcliffe scenario happened, but now with the battle over and done with they had ample opportunity to relish in their alone time.

"I—I." she paused not sure how to finish. A lot had happened in the last few weeks. She found out she was pregnant with his child, gained a limited source of magic, and fought a war. Not to mention had become a murder along with that. She didn't like what she had done, but she couldn't change it. Rumple spent a few good hours calming her down, convincing her it wasn't her fault.

In reality, Ratcliffe did need to be stopped, and no matter how that was accomplished it needed to happen. He had to admit to himself he wasn't so happy Belle had to do the deed. Nonetheless it had happened. He didn't blame her, no one did. It's not as if she knew what she was doing. It was in the spur of the moment. It was his life or hers, and everyone had to say they was glad she was the one that had made it out.

"I was wondering." She turned her head so she could see him properly. "What are we supposed to do from here?" she asked slightly off put. For a while life seemed to have a goal. Get out of Gaston's clutches and back to Rumple, and defeat Ratcliffe with a few moments here and there for the two of them to just be together. But, now what? As far as she was aware there was no other villain threatening to keep them apart. It was just the two of them now. Well, three with the baby on its way. She supposed she gained a vast amount of new friends from their trials and tribulations, and she was sure they would have some major role in her life to come, but for now she was at a loss. All she knew was she wanted to be with Rumple, and that was one thing she was certain would never change.

Rumple took a moment to ponder her question. He himself didn't have any clue of where to go after this point. Everything he had done leading up to this had been for Belle, and only Belle. No ulterior motives except to keep her and his child safe, and in his arms. It appeared there wasn't any more threats trying to take her away, so he had no idea how to answer her question. Belle had changed his life. He wasn't the old bastard, crawling out of corners, and tricking innocent bystanders into mischievous plots. He had no desire to be that man anymore now that he had Belle. He didn't need to terrorize people just for the hell of it. He had someone worth fighting for, and a woman to come home to. Of course, he didn't plan on giving up magic, but the darker plots he used to be involved in would soon be put to an end. His mission to find his son was still ongoing, but eventually he had to come to terms that he just wasn't going to see him again. He hoped he was happy where ever he was, and that's all a father could do was hope for the best for their children. Although he would be damned if he made the same mistakes with the angle blossoming inside the woman who was currently in his lap.

"Anything you want." Was his answer. It was the truth. Anything she wanted he would do in a heartbeat. Without a second thought.

Belle turned to him with a knowing smile lacing her lips. One Rumple wasn't so sure about. "Anything?" She asked innocently.

A deep gulp traveled down his throat before he responded, "Yes, anything." Not quite sure he was going to like what she came up with judging by the look on her face.

"What if I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" she asked sweetly, but completely genuinely.

"Darling, you should know by now that I already intend to make that happen." He responded looking confused. Of course, he would keep her by his side for eternity. He wouldn't have it any other way, but it confused him to why she asked. Didn't she already know he was hers, and she was his?

"Yes, but I want you to make it a promise." She said with another knowing, but serious smile draped across her lush, bitable lips.

Rumple sat for a moment no understanding until a spark went off in his mind. Sudden recognition flooding in. At first he was shocked. Of course, he wanted her forever, but he didn't seriously think she agree to something like this. He never imagined he have someone want him like that, but he should have known by now Belle wasn't like the others.

Her request was one he was far too happy to oblige, so he turned her around in his arms so she could properly face him. Taking one hand in his he asked softly meaning every word, "Belle, darling. I love you more than life. You're the light to my ever flickering flame. You make me whole again. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life without you by my side for the entire ride. So, will you do be the ever so gracious honor of becoming my wife?" his lips were merely inches from hers.

A bright smile shown out on her face.

"Yes." She whispered before crushing her lips against his.

The couple was happily intertwined the rest of that night. In truth, they had no idea what life would bring them, but one thing was for certain. They face it together.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SO! I hope it wasn't too sappy for you :/... Na Rumbelle can never be too sappy :)! I like to thank you all again for all your support, and such! It really is amazing and keeps me writing! I promise I won't make you wait too long for the epilogue considering I have a Christmas gift I want to give all of you, so I gotta hurry up and finish this damn story that I have loved writing so much! You guys kept me motivated, and I can't wait to talk to you again. Feel free to message me about anything. Consider me your online best friend if you wish! You have all been so great to me, and I believe that's a wrap see you for the ending.**


	16. Chapter 16

**What, has it been one, two days? I really have no clue school has got me all jumbled up, but I still found time to write this out. It's not as long as the other chapters, but has some gushy stuff I know you guys like ;). I really like how this turned out. It's not overly romantic, actually not even close, but it's cute and omg I only wrote like one chapter with the baby and I'm already in love! It's such a shame that this story is over and I won't be able to write about her anymore because no, I do not plan on doing a squeal. I already have three other stories I'm working on. One will be posted on here soon. The others I have no idea when. I prefer posting one story at a time that way I don't get overwhelmed. I have this schedule thing, but I have no idea what it will do. I do have some important information at the end of this chapter, so make sure to read that. I have no idea how many books i'll be posting in the coming weeks. I guess it all just depends on you guys. Thanks again for everything you've done! It's been amazing. I am almost crying feeling like I have to let this story go, and a few of you as well. I'm not naive I figure a good chunk of you are only going to read this story out of all the others I plan on writing. It's killing me to say goodbye. I'm not joking I'm seriously in tears. Although that might also be the fault of god damn mother nature who decided women have to go through shit once a month... you get what I mean!? Anyways, I do know I do have a lot of faithful readers who will continue to read my work so to you guys a special thank you! I love you, I love all of you not just the ones that read all my books. The fact that you've even read one chapter of any of my stories makes me want to hug you until your lungs give out. Wow, this is a super long intro, but what am I supposed to do this is it. God this is crazy. I hope you like this chapter, and plz plz remember I love you! A lot! And if anyone ever wants to talk I'm always available on privet message, or the comments I try to reply to everyone to show you how much I appreciate you guys... Omg here we go the final chapter... **

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's a mystery how life is going to turn out for anyone. For someone known as the Dark One, one could only expect to live a lonely, miserable existence. The sorrowful road he was destined to live somehow changed when a beautiful, loving maiden strangled her way into his life, and then into his fading heart. She turned his dyeing light into a burning flame with her love, compassion, and grace. She was everything he had ever wanted, or could have hoped for. As sappy as that may sound it was the truth, and he couldn't have been more delighted to say so.

Since that fateful day they meet, life was a roller coasters of ups and downs. Too many twist and turns to keep track of. All of those moments either faded away, or remained echoing in the back of his mind. Now, they were making a future for themselves. Actually, they had already made a substantial one already. Nine months pasted, and Belle had given birth to Rumple's daughter. They had decided to name her Lilith, for the flowers that they were walking in when Belle's contractions first started. It had been five years since the moment Rumple had first held his little girl. For all he was concerned she was the most perfect thing in the world. Her, and the women who had berthed her were his entire life. Nothing else seemed to matter except for those two.

Today of all days was another faithful one Rumple would remember for the rest of his life. Belle and himself were about to head to James' palace in celebration of their second child's birth Prince Neil. A ball was being held there in honor of the child who would one day be the new king. Snow and James had long since had their first baby girl, Emma. Emma and Lilith had grown up as good friends. Rumple didn't trust his child with most people, but James was one man he would allow near his girl.

The two families had grown close after the defeat of Ratcliffe. Belle had also kept in contact with many of the other members of the party who had helped take down the rat.

For a few months Rumple, and James' army had searched, and destroyed all the other followers of Radcliffe's beliefs. The only members they had taken down at the original battle had been the ones of his inner circle, but few still remained who weren't as close to Ratcliffe but still supported him. They had hunt them down, and imprisoned, or killed those who tried to bring Radcliffe's views back into the major public. For the past few years everything had been calm, and it seemed that they had finally eliminated their enemies once and for all.

"Rumple, darling." Bell said softly as she stepped out of her wardrobe. "Do you mind zipping me up?" she asked as her velvet green dress hung around her leaving the back exposed.

He slowly made his way to her taking the zipper in hand, and slowly trailing it up her creamy back, fastening it at the top. "More than happy to, my love." He said putting his lands on her velvet clad waist, and turning her in his arms until her stomach was flush against his chest.

"You look ravishing." He whispered in her ear. "It's very tempting." He said with a suggestive smile pressed against her neck. He was taking in her scent, enjoying the feel of her curls resting against him.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled sweetly. At this point he had moved back slightly so he could properly look at her.

"Do I?" he asked arching a brow. He himself happened to be in one of his signature Rumpelstiltskin get ups. A dark gold leather vest was resting against a bright red silk shirt. With his dark leather pants, and knee high boats to match. He looked, graceful, and powerful all at the same time. Belle always adored his eccentric way of dressing. It wasn't bad eye candy either as the pants left more than enough to gock at.

"You always do." She said leaning up to place a sweet gentle kiss on his lips. It lingered for a few moments causing a soft moan to escape Rumple's lips. Who would have thought a small girl would have been able to bring the Dark One to his knees.

"Mmmm," was his response, "Well I'm glad you think so dearie." He then grabbed her wrist and leading her to the door. "But, I believe we should be leaving. I do like to make an entrance." He quipped before moving his hand from her wrist to her delicate one. "After you." He gestured towards the door.

"Thank you." She smiled mocking a bow as she left their bedroom.

Rumple grabbed his wife's cloak from the dresser before shutting the door behind him.

Belle had made her way down the hallway and into a room that had just been freshly redone. Ever since Lilith had gotten on her princess and knight kick she had demanded her room look like a miniature castle. Of course, her parents had obliged considering she really didn't demand more like asked. She was her mother's child after all. The princess concept had engaged Lilith. It was even more exciting for her when her papa had told her that her mother use to be a princess, and was heir to the thrown but she had given it all up to be with Rumple. Lilith found that to be the single most romantic thing her five year old mind had ever heard, and since then she was obsessed with being her own little princess. It didn't help her case when her father started referring to her as the Princess of the Dark Castle.

Belle had rolled her eyes when he started using those terms knowing it would only fuel the little girl's fire.

Once she approached the door, Belle entered to find her little girl sitting on the floor wear the fake tiara they had gotten her, and chit chatting with her stuffed toys.

"Lilith darling. It's time to go." She called from her vantage point in the door way.

Lilith turned around to see her mother, and instantly her smile went down. She wasn't done playing with her toys who were currently playing the role of knights defending her from the evil dragon who was locked inside her closet.

"Do we have to?" she asked not wanting to leave her fantasy world just yet.

Belle only smiled sweetly at her daughter, "I'm afraid we do, but Emma will be there." She offered.

In a moment Lilith's frown turned into a beaming smile. Without another thought she quickly grabbed her tiny cloak that matched her mothers, and ran to her closet grabbing the stuffed rabbit who was currently playing dragon. The rabbit happened to be her favorite. Her father had given it to her on her second birthday, and ever since she didn't go anywhere without it.

"Okay momma, I'm ready!" she said enthusiastically latching her hand onto her mother's dress, practically trying to drag her out of the room. Emma was the child's best friend, and she was over joyed to be going on a play date.

"Is that my little princess I hear?" Rumple called as he made his way down the hall way. Lilith let go of her mom's dress and ran into her father's arms. Rumple quickly hoisted her up, lifting her in his arms.

"Are we going to Emma's?" she asked her father in pure joy.

"Yes we are my angle. Are you ready?" he asked her as Belle joined them at his side.

"Yup! I got Randy." She gestured to her toy. Her smiled was enough to melt his heart.

"Now remember Lilith, Ray will also be there and I expect you to be nice." Her mother scolded.

Ray was Pocahontas' and John's child. A little boy the age of three. Lilith and Ray weren't on the best of terms. The boy was far to ruff as far she was concerned.

That couple had gotten engaged themselves not too long after Rumple had proposed to Belle.

"But mom—" Lilith was ready to complain about the overzealous boy when her father stepped in.

"No, Lilith your mother is right. I don't want you being mean to the boy tonight." He corrected knowing how she could get. As said before she was her mother's child, and for all her charm she also had an equal amount of bite.

"Fine." She grumbled to herself sinking in her father's arms.

Her loving parents just shook their heads in amusement.

"Ready?" Rumple asked Belle.

She nodded her head, and toke his arm.

In no less than two seconds they stood in the entrance hall to James' Ballroom.

"Belle, Rumpelstiltskin." James' eagerly greeted the two with open arms as they appeared in his palace. "And how are you sweetheart?" he asked the young girl.

"Uncle James'!" Lilith enthused struggling out of her father's arm to rush to give him a hug.

"Great, and you James', Snow." Rumple gestured as Snow made her way over to them, saying goodbye to another royal guest.

"Look who it is. Fined your way through the air well?" she joked. She could never wrap her head around the magical transportation.

"I'm afraid we did." He responded hugging the girl.

"And how are you Belle?" Snow asked before diving in for a warm friendly huge.

"Wonderful, and congratulations!" Belle enthused seeing the queen's now small stomach compared to her old baby bump.

"Oh, thank you. We couldn't be more thrilled." She said gesturing to James.

"And where is the young one?" Belle and Snow began their own conversation as the men conversed. Lilith was busy finding her way to Emma who was sitting next to her nurse. The women had been with the child since birth, and adored Emma and Lilith. Rumple, and James knew their children were in good hands.

"No one told me you two were here." Another thrilled voice rang out.

Both the couples turned to see John walking hand in hand with Pocahontas.

"Oh great the pretty one." Rumple huffed, but his comments went by without a thought as his smile shown through his teeth.

"Gentlemen." John greeted taking both men into a manly hug.

"Don't forget about the even prettier one." Adams stated as he approached behind them. "Or have you already forgotten about me?" he asked mocking pity.

"You, never." Belle replied hugging the man.

His daughter was not far behind Maxon, but the nine year old had deserted the group of adults when she spotted her two friends Emma and Lilith laughing in the corner.

The group of friends stayed late that night, talking and laughing until the women's feet were hurting, and the children had long been asleep. They were all too overjoyed to be together, happy, as families.

In the end everything was serine.

* * *

I**k not too long, but I think it turned out just the way I wanted it to. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Not too sweet and sappy, no? Anyways like I said I do have some important stuff to say. First off there's the last and final thank you as far as this book goes... Thank you, I mean that. I really do. Never doubt that. I don't think I'll ever find a way to express my gratitude. Some of you readers are now my friends IRL, and I can't replace what you've given me. All the comments and reviews I've received make me want to cry my eye balls out with thanks. I actually did cry at school today going through some of them, so just... I'm not even gonna say it. You know how much you mean to me. At least I hope you do, and I love you!**

**Also, I do have some exciting news! As I said before I do have one book up, and ready for posting. Although here it comes... it's not a Rumbelle story. I've recently (like 6 months ago) Became one of the biggest Snamione fans ever. If you don't know I adore Harry Potter. I hate to say it but I think I love it even more than OUAT. I grew up with it, and I've been the biggest fan since I was five years old, and my love for it has only grown with age. Being this is the situation Snamione is a ship between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. I know, believe me I get that a lot of people think it's weird, but I love them. Besides he is only twenty years her senior in the books, and movies (Even though the actor Alan Rickman is older than the age Severus is meant to be), so you can't give me shit considering Rumple is like 300 years older than Belle lol! But we love them. This said yes, I'm posting it. I hope some of you are Snamione fans. If not I hope you become one cuz I mean fangirling is the best! So yes, posting that, but I refuse to abandon Rumbelle so I have decided to do this. I'm letting you guys decide what I post next. I have three other stories I am begging to write other than the Snamione one that will be up. Two of them are Rumbelle, and the other is another Snamione one. So here they are. Plz comment to tell me which one you would like up. The one with the most votes goes up.**

**1.) The Big Screen- Rumbelle story based in the modern world where Mr. Gold is living an average life with his son in a small town. Big movie star Belle French is staring in a new movie where she is tasked with finding a co-star. The role requires someone who is mean and cruel, a real beast. Her search is fruitless until she stumbles upon a small town where everyone points her to Mr. Gold. A problem rises with his son, so he is forced to take the role Belle is offering. Does the beast fall in love with the beauty, or does he prove to be a real monster?**

**2.) Goldilocks and her bear- Okay, so if you'v read my other book Forever and Always you know I promised I be writing the Goldilocks book based off her character in Forever and Always. Recently I had someone ask me if I be posting it. I want to, but I can only post one of these at a time otherwise I be way too busy. So, if you want it vote. It basically goes over Goldilocks' story, and the second half of the book will be when she meets Belle and Rumple back in the enchanted forest, and then when they are in storybroke, plus it will go much further into the epilogue than Forever and Always did, so tell me if you want that one. (I'll also be putting this voting thing in my other book so I can see what my other readers think :) )**

**3.) This one is the Snamione one. No, I do not have a name for it, but the basic plot is Hermione gets kidnapped by Death Eaters. Voldemort gives her over to Snape who secretly promises to protect her because he himself couldn't stand to touch her being her teacher and all. She is understanding and forgiving by nature, and quickly takes a liking to him because of all he is risking to protect her. This story will be rated M for a lot of smut hehehe! And, I think it's really sweet, and I adore the idea**

**Okay that's it you guys pick! I'm willing to do any of these! Put wither you want 1,2, or 3 in the comments. This is goodbye I guess! I love you dearly! I am afraid any votes taken on this webpage will not count. If you want to vote you have yo go onto my wattpad. You can find me as adventuregirl72, or Rumbelleion. From there you can vote if you go into Don't Forget About me, and head to the final chapter from there I have a voting pull, so yeah! Sorry but the only way I can keep everything fair id to make everyone use that site. I love you guys!**


End file.
